The Soulless Warrior: Ermacs Story
by Eilzel
Summary: Ermac's story betweeen MKDA and MKD. A story of redemption, deception, and war. Epilogue now up! Bringing things to a close on this tale of Outworld is Kitana, who reflects on recent events, but what suprise could await her?
1. Prologue: Fall of The Deadly Alliance

_Disclaimer: I did not create Mortal Kombat nor any of the characters in this story. Midway own the rights to the MK series and all its characters._

* * *

Prologue: Fall of The Deadly Alliance

Towards the end of the reign of The Deadly Alliance the Sorcerer Shang Tsung sensed the demise of the power he and his ally Quan Chi had enjoyed. Not only that, he felt Quan Chi would betray him before the end. Knowing this Shang Tsung confronted his ally about the coming betrayal.

Quan did not deny what Tsung had foresaw, he did intend to betray his one time partner, and rule Outworld alone. Tsung would not let that happen and challenged his rival Sorcerer to Mortal Kombat.

Shang Tsungs misfortune did not end so soon however. In battle he was overwhelmed by Quan Chi's power. The Sorcerer came close to being finished entirely but managed to evade Quan Chi's attacks long enough to make his escape.

Shang Tsung fled through Outworld back to his former Master, Shao Khan- Fallen Emperor of Outworld, who Tsung had betrayed with Quan Chi at the start of all this.

Quan Chi meanwhile was left alone. The Deadly Alliance was no more. Although Quan Chi managed to defeat the mighty Kung Lao he was little match for the Thunder-God Raiden. The two fought long and hard and eventually it seemed Raiden had the upper hand as Quan Chi's palace exploded in a mass of blue lightening.

Many believed Raiden had sacrificed himself to bring the Sorcerers reign to an end, but rumours circulated of another being that had been present at the climax of the battle. None could be sure however. No-one saw either Raiden or Quan Chi following the result of their battle, both were assumed dead. The Deadly Alliance had failed.


	2. Creation of a Soulless Warrior

Creation of a Soulless Warrior

Upon his return to The Emperor Shao Khans palace in Outworld, The Sorcerer Shang Tsung expected a punishment worse than death. He knew his only hope would be to try and convince the Emperor otherwise. To his surprise however Khan was more forgiving than anticipated.

"So," Khan said to the wallowing Shang Tsung from his mighty throne, "The Deadly Alliance has failed?"

"Yes my Lord," the Sorcerer flinched. He and Quan Chi had believed they had finished Khan long ago, but it had turned out that they had only killed a decoy; now he could sense the clear majestic pleasure that The Emperor was taking in his servant's failure.

"Well," Khan bellowing, "This is excellent news Sorcerer."

"Yes my Lord,"

"Now I will strike Shang Tsung," The Emperor proclaimed. "The warriors of Earthrealm will still be reeling from the damage you and that pathetic Quan Chi caused with your futile little alliance. They will not be expecting an attack from the mighty Shao Khan the conqueror for a while yet, but I will attack fast. My army will be so swift I will have taken both Earthrealm and Edenia before either can call for aid."

Shang Tsung looked up at his master in bewilderment, "And what would you have of me my Lord?" The Emperor looked down on the Sorcerer with a look of great disappointment,

"Ah yes," He said, having clearly forgotten all about Tsungs presence in his excitement. "Sorcerer you betrayed me, you even thought you'd killed me. But you have always been a good servant to me. To which end I have one very special task for you Shang Tsung."

"Anything you wish my lord, I will only beg of you, and thank you for showing me mercy in the face of my wrong doings my Lord."

"Indeed," The Emperor mocked. "You have been loyal to me in the past Sorcerer, but that is not the case anymore, I can no longer give you my undivided trust. You understand that?"

"Yes my lord"

"I need a man who can command my Outworld troops and who will obey my every command without question."

"Yes my lord."

"Sorcerer, I require you to create me a warrior."

"What?" the Sorcerer was baffled by his master's bizarre request, "But how?"

"Using the souls of one hundred men Shang Tsung, I wish you to make me a warrior like no other. Use every bit of power you have Tsung just make it happen. You have proven your treachery once, and once is enough. This warrior is to become my right-hand man Tsung, he must be able to protect me cowardly Sorcerer, he must be able to command one-thousand men! But most importantly of all Shang Tsung, he must be able to manipulate the black arts and wield enough magical power to rival yourself."

"My Lord," Shang muttered in self doubt, "My Lord I…"

"Do it Tsung!" The Emperor yelled now standing before his big stone throne, "Do it, or Die." The colossal ruler then sat back down in his seat or power and watched and waited for the Sorcerers reply.

"Yes my Lord," the Sorcerer said before turning and leaving the room.

The work Shao Khan had asked for wasn't as toilsome as Shang Tsung had expected it to be. He worked in the Soul Chamber beneath Shao Khans palace. That was where Shao Khan kept all the souls he had taken from the warriors he had killed in battle and stored them for dark purposes such as this.

Tsung first found the body of one The Emperors own fallen warriors. A typical fighters body, fairly well toned, light skin colour and this particular body had emerald green eyes and tousled jet black hair.

Features mattered not to Shang Tsung however; the body was merely a vessel. The hardest part of the job came next. Tsung was to absorb the souls floating around the chamber itself, then transfer them through his own body and into that of the vessel, which was now lay flat out sprawled face up on a stone slab in the centre of the chamber.

One hundred souls The Emperor had asked for and one hundred souls Shang Tsung had given to the still lifeless body. Yet nothing happened. The Sorcerer cast a shadowy palm over the warrior's deflated chest.

"Souls of the darkness- awaken!" Tsung muttered between incantations, but nothing happened. Frustrated he tried again, "Souls of the darkness- AWAKEN!" Again, nothing. Now the Sorcerer was sweating and began pacing. His life was on the line here and for once he couldn't deliver.

"Shang Tsung!" came the booming, all too familiar voice of The Emperor, although he was not in the chamber but still in his throne room.

"Yes my Lord," Shang whimpered,

"Come to me, bring my new Soldier."

As instructed Shang Tsung made his way to the throne room, two guards followed him carrying the warrior vessel still on the stone slab. The guards placed the stone gently between the Emperor on his throne and the standing, shaking Sorcerer.

"Why does my creation not awaken Shang Tsung?"

"I do not know my Lord? It should have, I did everything you instructed."

"Let me tell you why Sorcerer. To animate this new breed of warrior will require the soul of one exceptional warrior, as well as the souls it already contains."

"But what such soul exists my Lord?" Tsung asked twitching at his collar nervously as he guessed at what his master was about to say, "There were certainly no such souls in the Soul Chamber."

"Ah but there was when you were down there Shang Tsung."

"How do you mean my Lord?" Tsung asked dryly, knowing the answer."

"DO NOT FOOL WITH ME SORCERER!" The Emperor yelled, again standing before his seat before sitting back down and regaining his composure. "That is," he continued, "I know of how you and Quan Chi brought Liu Kangs life to an end. And that you achieved the ultimate goal of adding the Champion of Mortal Kombats soul to your ever-growing collection."

"Yes my Lord," Tsung groaned.

"That soul Shang Tsung is the key to bringing this warrior before us to life! Use it and I shall spare your pathetic life this time."

"Yes my Lord." The Sorcerer cursed his master in his mind. He felt as though this whole creation of a warrior task had all been just a charade, a means of making him hand over his most prized trophy ever to The Emperor. That trophy being the soul of his long time nemesis Liu Kang. But then he thought, even the creation was another way for Khan to get at him. He knew he should be thankful to be spared his life, but this seemed just as bad to him; the ultimate humiliation of the Great Shang Tsung.

As asked Tsung quickly began to pass the soul of Liu Kang from himself to the vessel. Shao Khan had demanded he do it in front of him although Tsung had been reluctant to do so. The process went very smoothly, in his own way however Shang Tsung got one up on The Emperor. He only allowed half of Kangs soul to pass through. Also, Tsung made sure that only the kindred, compassionate, merciful part of the champion's soul went into the making of Khans new soldier. The Sorcerer himself ensured he retained Kangs aggressive, battle ready instincts; the part of Kangs soul that contained the killer instinct that led him to victory four times in Mortal Kombat.

And so it was that Shao Khans warrior cane into being. Khan had his new Commander garbed in a uniformal red and black ninja's suit- another masked assassin in the eyes of Shang Tsung. But to an impressed Shao Khan this ninja was better than all those others. This one was a Sorcerer and a ninja in one; he fight hand-to-hand with man or men, and could even control his surroundings with the dark art of Telekinesis.

One of the first things The Emperor had done was have a stone disc embedded with a green gemstone attached to his warrior's belt. The green stone was enchanted and would enable Shao Khan to control the mind of his Commander from any point in Outworld. With that stone Shao Khan could have his Commander wreak havoc in any place he liked.

Khan named his Commander- Ermac. Ermac Commander of Outworld, the man with one hundred souls would become one of the most feared men across the realms. Ermac, the man with one hundred souls, but not one he could call his own.


	3. Commander of Outworld

_Just as a brief note, you may be aware that in Deception and Armageddon Ermac refers to himself in plural, as in saying "we" rather than "I". For this story he will not do so for the first few chapters, there is a reason for that, and in time it will change, but just so you know I haven't simply got it wrong. That said, emjoy the third installment of my story and please RnR._

* * *

Commander of Outworld

Ermac, The Emperor Shao Kahn's new Commander, soon became the force to be reckoned with in the realm of Outworld. The new Commanders military peers Reiko and Kano soon envied his close relationship with Shao Kahn.

The Emperor however couldn't be more pleased with his latest officer's work. His first task for Ermac had been to subdue the few rebelling villages spread across Outworld. These villages had assumed they had a chance for freedom after hearing of the fall of the Deadly Alliance, but at Kahn's will and Ermac's ability these peasants (as Kahn saw them) were soon pounded back into place.

Part of Shao Kahn's new master plan was to set off Rain, a former Prince of Edenia, into his home land with Outworld General Kintaro, to break up that realm from within. As this happened however Earthrealm was immediately alerted to The Emperors actions and decided to retaliate before he could strike them too.

Earthrealms warriors would be led by Kung Lao, who wanted to redeem himself after his loss to Quan Chi. With him came Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs with their US Special Forces; Johnny Cage, who had sworn to look after Sonya even without her requesting his aid; and Kenshi, who had been blinded by The Sorcerer Shang Tsung many years ago.

The warriors of course were met by Ermac himself, and with him were over two hundred Tarkatan warriors.

The two forces met at the wasteland about a days march away from Shao Kahn's Palace. Ermac was at the head of his gang of bloodthirsty grunts, Kung Lao and his friends headed the warriors of Earth. Ermac and Lao stepped forward, meeting each other between the two groups.

"He said you'd come," the red and black clad warrior announced to his less than welcome guests. Behind the mask the Earthrealm warriors guessed this new threat to be around his mid-twenties, he also had glowing green eyes which filled him with an essence of mystery. The warrior's attire was similar to that of numerous ninjas they'd met in Outworld before, so they had an idea of what to expect from this one. Soon those ideas would be proven wrong.

"Another fluorescent ninja," Sonya joked,

"When you're all dead we can line you up and make a rainbow," Johnny added.

"Ignorant fools!" Ermac barked, "I am Ermac, Commander of Outworld, and soon to be the maker of each and every one of you Mortal Imbeciles!"

"Commander huh?" Johnny remarked, "Guess Kano wasn't cutting it anymore."

"Maybe Mr. Kahn realized what a joke Aussie boy really was," Sonya added sharply, but grinning.

"Quiet!" the ninja demanded, "I am The Emperor's right hand man. A man made up of the souls of one-hundred brave warriors, the souls of _your_ friends, and with their combined strength I will crush all of you."

"Is he serious?" Johnny asked sternly, and in Kung Lao's direction, although Lao himself had also just met this mysterious warrior for the first time too.

"How should I know," Lao asked. The descendant of the Legendary Kung Lao then shuddered after a moments thought, as if a dark revelation had just come to him.

"Yes," he said, "He is. One hundred fallen warriors of Edenia make up his person." Lao's voice then lowered into a hushed but fearful tone, "What kind of dark wizardry is this I wonder? Could Shang Tsung be behind this?"

"Enough talk," Ermac interrupted, "Which of you will fight me in Mortal Kombat first?" The Earth warriors shifted nervously, with Ermac's revelation none of them knew what to expect, "Fine then," the Commander said, "You will all die."

The red ninja then began to emit an unnatural green glow. He then crossed his arms against his chest and began to levitate majestically into the air. When he was about six-feet above the ground Ermac came to a stop and drew his sword. Holding his weapon high Ermac pointed the swords deadly blade in the direction of the numerous Earthrealm warriors. The demonic ninja then looked down to his men and yelled, "ATTACK!"

What followed was an intense cloud of dust as Ermac's Tarkatan hordes met the forces of Earthrealm head on in battle. It would be the first of a long run of skirmishes between the two realms, this time however the Outworld Commander would not stay to see the outcome as Ermac quickly left the scene.

Unbeknownst to Ermac, Sonya and thirty other Special Forces agents had followed him. He had trekked across the wasteland, further away from Kahn's palace toward the foot of a large range of mountains which acted as a natural form of defense for The Emperor's Kingdom.

Of course Ermac soon noticed his pursuers. He had even allowed them to follow him this far, and at the foot of the mountains he stopped moving and turned on his chasers. He saw the warriors coming over a low ridge not to far away. He had been surprised at their speed, but disappointed that they had sent so few.

When the Special Forces arrived at the mountain base Sonya stopped a few paces ahead of her man but a fair distance away from Ermac.

"OK men," she said," Kill him. I don't know who he is or where he came from, but he means nothing to us, so just destroy him OK." With that the Forces surrounded Ermac, but none of them had anticipated the slaughter that was about to take place.

The first wave of men Ermac knocked down with a barrier of telekinetic energy. He then raised his hand in front of another man who was headed toward him and using telekinesis lifted him in the air before hurling him into two other oncoming soldiers, taking down three men at once.

Now ten men came at Ermac together. Not about to lift them all Ermac again drew his sword, this time intent on using it to shed the blood of the enemies of Outworld. The ten men were less than a match for the amalgam of one hundred men. With frightening ease Ermac cut down Sonya's troops whilst simultaneously dodging their baton attacks and clumsy karate kicks. Heads rolled, limbs dropped and blood sprayed as Sonya watched her thirty Forces agents brutally dwindled down to a mere eight.

"Fuck this shit!" Sonya screamed and her scrambling troops. "Use your fucking guns! We don't have to fuck about like this our friends are dead!"

As commanded all eight of Sonya's remaining men got into position and held their automatic rifles at the blood soaked Outworld warrior, who had now sheathed his sword once more.

"Fire! For fucks sake!" Sonya yelled in frustration and emotion at her hesitant soldiers. They did so immediately and for the few moments that followed there could only be heard the deafening sound of roaring bullets as the entire area filled with smoke from the gunpowder.

When the gun fire had finished the attackers looked ahead expecting to see the once defiant commander lying busted and bloody in a pool of blood and ashes. What they saw instead filled them with disdain and stomach turning dread. For even after all the hundreds of rounds they had fired off the soldiers saw that their best efforts had had little effect on Ermac, who was still just standing there.

As Sonya's men were about to fire off their first rounds Ermac had thrown up his right arm and instantly created an invisible shield of energy. The bullets which came at such furious velocity simply bounced and dropped as they made contact which the intense barrier.

Sure enough, the soldiers looked to the ground before Kahn's powerful new Commander and saw a still smoking litter of all their used ammunition. The gunfire had done nothing, and Ermac didn't even seem phased by all that had gone on.

"That was pathetic," the ninja mocked. Sonya sneered as she was sure she could see a smile beneath that red mask he wore.

Not wanting to waste anymore time away from the main battle Ermac through another pulse of telekinetic energy at the Earth Warriors, knocking their guns from their hands. He then elevated himself above the dazed horde and pulled his sword out for a third and final time. Swiftly Ermac then moved as he cut Sonya's men down with quick swipes and pierces from his deadly blade. He cut all eight men down so that only the feisty leader was left standing.

"You bastard," Sonya growled through gritted teeth, her voice already filling with tears for her fallen comrades. She then pulled out her own handgun and fired three rapid shots at Ermac.

The telekinetic warrior managed to stop three of the shots with his abilities but the third caught him in his gut and instantly drew blood.

"Urgh," Ermac cried, before throwing up another pulse of energy knocking Sonya back off her feet. Ermac then put a hand to his belt whilst clutching his wounded stomach with the other. "My Lord," he whispered, hoping help would come.

The demonic Commander was in luck as a moment later Ermac's saviour came. A portal blasted open in the fabric of space before himself and Sonya. As the Special Forces leader got to her feet she was powerless to stop her enemy make his escape through the portal and the disturbance close behind him.


	4. Blind Kenshi

Blind Kenshi

As Shao Kahn's wrath swept across the realms the Emperor began to realize that a few familiar warriors, along with some new faces, were once again beginning to hinder his attempts at an absolute conquest. One of those warriors was the blind man Kenshi. Kenshi had been blinded by The Sorcerer Shang Tsung many years ago yet Shao Kahn had been disappointed to hear that his loyal servant had not finished the job. Kenshi was now traveling through the many small villages dotted around Outworld trying to persuade the people there to oppose Kahn and start an uprising. Kahn could not and would not let that happen, so he sent his most powerful General- Ermac- to put an end to the blind fools interfering.

Ermac found Kenshi in an abandoned farm yard which was part of an empty village on the outskirts of the Living Forest of Outworld. What Ermac didn't know was that he had been followed by none other than Johnny Cage and Kung Lao. Not wanting to spook Kenshi or unveil themselves to Ermac just yet the two of them held back in the thicket at the edge of the forest. There they waited to see how events unfolded.

Kenshi was standing still in thought when Ermac arrived on the scene. Ermac stepped on a light twig, it snapped beneath his foot.

"What was that?" Kenshi asked turning his head in Ermac's direction. Due to his blindness Kenshi's other senses were far more distinct than that of any other mortal man. The blind warrior put a hand to the blindfold he wore to cover up his broken eyes. "I sense a presence," he said, "One I never felt before."

Ermac did not intend to be discrete, and introduced himself immediately, "I am Ermac," he said, "Commander of Shao Kahn's forces here in Outworld. I have been sent here to destroy you."

In the midst of the thicket which lay near the bordering forest Johnny Cage turned to Kung Lao.

"We should do something," Johnny whispered,

"Not yet," Lao replied.

Kenshi continued to face Ermac, almost as though he actually could see the red and black clad ninja,

"You do not wish to destroy me," he said, "That is just what you have been ordered to do."

"I see no difference. I have been sent to destroy you and you must now face me in Mortal Kombat, until one of us is dead and the other victorious."

Johnny sat back in his hiding place. To challenge someone to Mortal Kombat was to create a sacred match between two opponents; to interfere would be to break rules created by the Elder Gods themselves. All Johnny and Kung Lao could do now was watch and wait for the outcome, they could do nothing.

Continuing where Ermac had left off Kenshi responded, "If that is the case my friend then I shall have to accept, although I do not wish to kill you."

"You have no choice," Ermac answered. Both warriors then got into their preferred attacking stances and prepared to fight to the death. Kenshi knew he could have ended the battle quickly as he had his sword, but Ermac had come unarmed and Kenshi was a man of honour. He would fight this misguided warrior till he had him at his mercy, but swore to himself that he would not kill this man; he had an idea of how Ermac might yet be saved.

Ermac attacked first, throwing his fists out at the blind warrior in rapid succession, but Kenshi sensed each attack and blocked Ermac's blows as quickly as they came. On the last shot Kenshi gripped the ninja's right arm and twisted it tightly up his back. Ermac flinched only slightly before bringing his twisted arm over his own shoulder and tossing Kenshi to the hard damp earth below. The blind fighter was quickly up however and came at Ermac with a high roundhouse kick to the face sending the ninja stumbling back into the farmyard fence.

The red ninja clumsily regained his balance then used his telekinetic grip to lift a barrel which stood a few paces away from where he stood before hurling it through the air towards Kenshi.

Again though Kenshi heard the object coming at him and dived sharply to his right allowing the barrel to crash down on the ground beside him.

When he was back up Kenshi saw Ermac gliding through the air and was about to nail him with a kick to the chest. Kenshi was typically a step ahead of his foe however and grabbed his enemy in mid-air before using the relentless ninjas own momentum to slam him down on the ground.

Ermac was dazed and groggy now as he scrambled to his feet. Kenshi didn't break his offense yet though and came at the winded warrior with a series of boots to the chest before flooring him with a hard right hand to the jaw.

Now Ermac seemed to be beaten, but as the mystic ninja was getting back to his feet he threw his arms forward and used his powers to force Kenshi back against the fence on the other side of the yard. The blind warrior fell forward on his face as his back made impact with the wood paneling. Ermac now strutted over to where Kenshi lay with an air of arrogance.

"You will never win," Ermac laughed down at his opponent,

"That's your Emperor talking," Kenshi growled. Ermac then cruelly put his foot down on Kenshi's left hand,

"He's your Emperor to," the ninja scorned, "Now, you will die."

Before Ermac could finish Kenshi however the blind man pulled free his bruising left and pulled him down by his feet. With Ermac now on his back Kenshi began beating him with repeated boots to the chest and rib areas, no doubt bruising the ninja's torso severely.

Eventually Ermac rolled away from the blind man's onslaught and again clumsily pulled himself back to his feet. Kenshi was the relentless one now however as he flew at Ermac with a devastating flying kick to the chest knocking his ailing foe right back down. Yet Ermac was back up quickly although he was now shaking his head in pain and breathing heavily.

Not finished with his attack Kenshi then pummeled Ermac with a chain of ten consecutive punches to the face leaving his opponent bloody and overwhelmed.

"Now," Kenshi growled, "Lets end this nightmare."

In a split second the blind hero then unveiled his sword and sliced it down across Ermac's front before sheathing it again.

From the thicket Johnny and Kung Lao wondered why Ermac's entire body didn't just split in two, or at least why no blood was spilled.

Their questions was then answered it seemed as the stone disc attached to Ermac's belt split and fell to the ground in two halves. In that moment a green wind seemed to pass through Ermac's body before the beaten ninja collapsed to the ground.

Kenshi breathed a sigh of relief and fell into a sitting position. After a moments calm the blind warrior turned his head toward the shadow of the Living Forest.

"You two may leave now," the blind man spoke out loud, intending Johnny and Kung Lao to hear to hear him. There was no response, so Kenshi spoke again, "I have this situation under control." He then turned to Ermac who was now twitching uncomfortably on the ground before him. Ignoring Ermac's movements for a moment Kenshi turned to the forest once more. "Leave now please," he said, "I do not wish to ask you again."

Kenshi's voice had been deep and commanding, he had work to do,

"Lets go," Kung Lao said to Johnny, "Master Kenshi knows what he's doing." And so the two of them left Kenshi alone with the fallen warrior, for those two it would be a long night.


	5. Dark Truths

Dark Truths

Ermac awoken feeling numb and fatigued. He was lying on a slightly damp cloth in the middle of a gloomy looking forest; it was cold, although there was naught but a gentle breeze. Ermac looked to his side, sitting by a fire a few metres away was a man who wore a blindfold. Ermac then sat up, the man by the fire looked over to him.

"You feeling better?" the blindfolded man asked,

"Where am I?" Ermac asked, "And who are you?"

The blind folded man tilted his head to the side slightly, "You don't remember me?" he asked.

"Should I?"

"You just tried to kill me," he said and waved his bruised left hand in front of him, "I apologize; I'm being unfair, I am known as Blind Kenshi, though just Kenshi would be fine."

Ermac then got up and came and sat by the fire facing Kenshi. After sitting for a moment Ermac realized he was naked from the waist upward, he then noticed a red and black uniform beside the man who was named Kenshi.

"You unclothed me?" Ermac asked,

"The clothes you wore were the uniform of a ninja doing the bidding of Shao Kahn. You are no longer under his control, or his Sorcerers. You have no further use of these clothes." Kenshi then hooked the ninja suit on a stick and dropped it in the fire.

"You say I tried to kill you?" Ermac said, "Yet you live."

"Indeed. You put up a good fight though."

"We fought?" Ermac questioned, wondering why he would fight this man. The pale ninja then put his hands to his bruised belly, "I lost?" he asked knowing the answer. Kenshi nodded to Ermac, who lowered his head in shame.

"It doesn't matter now," Kenshi told him. The blind man then picked up a long piece of red cloth and threw it to Ermac. The amnesiac suffering warrior used the material as a sort of scarf wrapping it around his neck and face so it covered his mouth and nose.

"I have a question," Ermac said, "Who am I exactly."

Kenshi sat back where he sat and went into deep thought. After a few moments the blind man spoke,

"Tell me," he said, "What exactly do you remember before awakening here? Think deeply, meditate on it and when I return you can give me your answers." Kenshi then got up and was about to leave the camp,

"How long will you be?" Ermac asked,

"Not long," Kenshi replied, "But long enough."

The confused ninja was left alone for a fair few hours. Kenshi had smiled at Ermac before he left. Ermac liked Kenshi; he made him feel sure of himself. Kenshi's confidence in him allowed Ermac to have confidence in himself.

In the time he was alone a few events did return to Ermac's fractured memory. He remembered he had been born in darkness, beneath great stone pillars- the halls of Shao Kahn. A man he could put no name to was standing over his naked body, pouring pain and suffering into his being.

Then, Ermac found himself in a vast wasteland, surrounded by fighting on all sides, and he was just standing amidst it all watching men and monster alike die by each others hands. Then he himself was doing the killing, throwing men through the air without ever touching them, slaying them with inhuman ability using his own demonic weapon, his sword. Hundreds of men he killed. Then there was darkness again.

In the time of darkness other memories came to Ermac, but these memories he did not recognize as his own. In fact the memories that came to Ermac couldn't be his own. Images came to him of families grieving and friends weeping.

Why?

He had never witnessed these things, so why did they come to him? These feelings disturbed Ermac, and made him sad.

Following his meditation Ermac remained silent, lost in his own tragic world of darkness. Not long after Kenshi emerged from the shadows of the dark trees of the forest which surrounded them. The blind man sat down and dropped a small sack full of firewood beside him,

"Not much," he said, "But it should last the rest of the night." Ermac attempted a smile of appreciation, but it was forced at best. Kenshi nodded to the troubled ninja, "Have you remembered anything," he asked. Ermac nodded. "Tell me then."

Ermac did. He told Kenshi of the darkness, the killing, and of the grieving families he'd seen but did not know.

"I see," Kenshi sighed. He then addressed the first thing Ermac had told him about. "The man in the darkness, I believe that man was The Sorcerer Shang Tsung."

"Is he a friend?" Ermac asked innocently,

"No. Not anymore. Shang Tsung is Shao Kahn's Sorcerer. Shao Kahn is The Emperor of Outworld and our enemy. As for Shang Tsung; well I have my own vendetta against that wretched magician, but in a way yours could turn out to be much worse."

Ermac shuddered; Kenshi spoke of Shang Tsung with sinister sincerity,

"What did he do?" he asked. Kenshi took a deep breath before answering this question; it would be a lot for the newly redeemed warrior to take in. Not holding off the inevitable any longer Kenshi told Ermac the truth,

"He created you."

Ermac's eyes widened, "Created me. How?"

"His powers go beyond anything I thought him to be capable of. At the Emperor Shao Kahn's instruction Shang Tsung created you, brought you to life by compressing the life force; that is the souls; of one hundred fallen warriors. He used these souls to animate your body and create a warrior almost as powerful as the Sorcerer himself."

Ermac allowed what Kenshi had told him to sink in. He didn't understand certain parts of his friend's explanation, he didn't remember who Shao Kahn was for one, but he did remember Shang Tsung, and already had begun to hate that name more than any other.

"What about the memories?" Ermac asked.

"Ah yes, the grieving families." Kenshi dreaded telling Ermac this as it could drive him to madness, but he knew he had to be told. "The memories you saw,' he began, "Were of the thoughts of the men's souls which hold you together. The souls that comprise your being once belonged to mortal men. They had been soldiers to the ancient realm of Edenia who died by Shao Kahn's hand. These souls have been kept trapped in Kahn's Soul Chamber for Shang Tsung to experiment with. Evil is what kept them away from the afterlife, the Farplane, where they belong. Where all dead heroes belong."

"So now I am prison vessel?" Ermac asked gravely. Kenshi lowered his head. There was no real answer to Ermac's question, so the wise warrior chose not to answer it.

"You cannot tell me what I am," Ermac said, "But can you tell me at least who I am, and what my name is. That is, if I have one."

"Yes. You were a Commander of Outworld. One of many Generals of Shao Kahn. You were his most prized of course. He could control you through this," Kenshi threw the two halves of the manipulation stone on the ground before Ermac. The ninja plucked them up and began thumbing them in his hands. "Through that stone The Emperor had you slaughter many good men. You were a feared man as part of the legions of Outworld, perhaps the most feared. But that is behind you now; this is your chance for redemption, should you choose it to be."

"Perhaps," Ermac started, "Perhaps I should go back to Shao Kahn." Kenshi concentrated on Ermac's mind, he sensed his thoughts,

"You could," he said, "But you wouldn't." Ermac looked at Kenshi, he nodded as if to agree. "As I thought," Kenshi said, "Your name is Ermac. You are a telekinetic warrior, or a necromancer."

"A necromancer?"

"Yes, a performer of the black arts. Do you remember your own 'special' abilities, and how to use them?"

"I think so."

With that Ermac let go of the stone pieces he was still holding. The stone did not fall however, as Ermac held his hand out before him the stone remained in stasis in mid-space.

"Like this," Ermac said as he widened his fingers and extended his palm. The stone then floated casually over the dying camp fire. As it hovered above the flames Ermac closed his fingers and relaxed his hand to his side. The stone fell into the fire and caused it to flare up again, both pieces of the stone, were gone.

The bare-chested warrior rose to his feet, "Ermac," the enlightened warrior spoke his name as though it were a swear word, "That name was given to us by Shao Kahn." Kenshi didn't understand what Ermac meant by referring to himself in plural, but let him say his piece. "We go by the name Ermac no longer. From now on we are only The Soulless Warrior. Soon we will wander Outworld forever more as a forgotten soul, but first we will return to our former masters and inform them that their creation of a warrior worthy of commanding their armies was a failure." Ermac spoke his words with bitter resentment. Kenshi decided he would not try and stop the determined warrior, but intended to wish him luck,

"If you do wish to try and take Shao Kahn alone," Kenshi said, "Then I will not try and stop you. I warn you though that it is a fool's mission and you probably will not survive. Regardless I will wish you luck brave warrior." Kenshi then offered his hand to Ermac in friendship.

Ermac grinned, "We are not finished with you yet Kenshi." Ermac was eternally grateful to the honourable, merciful man who had in his eyes been his saviour, "You shown mercy on us, and now we will repay your kindness."

Ermac did repay Kenshi by spending what was left of the night teaching his new friend the magic art of telekinesis. Kenshi also realized that with a mind and will of his own Ermac's abilities were greatly enhanced, he was now more able to control his abilities than ever before. He also learned that the reason Ermac now referred to himself as 'we' was due to his discovery that he was made up of the souls of one hundred men, and that referring to himself in such a way allowed them to exist in a way through him.

As day broke in the Living Forest Ermac and Kenshi parted ways with a hand shake. Now Ermac would march on Shao Kahn's palace, his own place of origin, and demand answers from the two men responsible for his sordid existence. The Emperor and Shang Tsung.


	6. Shao Kahn's Failure

Shao Kahn's Failure

One of the things Ermac asked shortly before leaving Kenshi alone was the way to Shao Kahn's palace. Kenshi had put him on the right road and Ermac soon found the way back to his place of origin with relative ease. A lot came back to Ermac as he made his way through the wastelands of Outworld. He remembered the many battles he took part in against the warriors of Earthrealm and the sight of the villages he saw torn down right here in Outworld. All in the name of his own vile commander- the Emperor Shao Kahn himself.

Ermac had been gone a week when he arrived back at Shao Kahn's Palace but was still allowed entry without a struggle. Even though he wore only the lower part of his old ninja uniform and a scruffy red scarf the guards could easily recognize their old superior by his eyes piercing green glow. None questioned his lack of clothing or the bruising of his body; none except Outworld General Reiko that was.

"Well hello old friend," Reiko called out in a tone which sounded to Ermac like feigned pleasure.

Reiko strode toward Ermac in the second hallway before Shao Kahn's Throne room at a steady pace. When he was in front of him he stopped and offered a hand of good will to his recently absent colleague. Ermac looked down at the hand with disdain. Reiko noticed Ermac's stern expression and withdrew his arm, "What's all this then," he asked accusingly, his own expression now more severe than the ninja's.

"We've come to see the Emperor,' Ermac said. Reiko looked over Ermac's shoulder then behind him,

"We?" he asked, "Who's we? I see only you, and even you don't look half-decent."

"We are the warrior once known as Ermac; we have come to see Shao Kahn, the man who calls himself the Emperor." Ermac's expression was still serious; he had no patience for this mans ramblings, he was of no importance.

Reiko snarled at Ermac, "He's your Emperor too," he said unaware that he was mimicking the same words spoke to Kenshi by Ermac not so long ago. "He's your Emperor too," Reiko repeated, "And you will do well to respect your Emperor if you know what's good for you. Now I don't know where you've been for this last week, but I do know Kenshi's not dead, and no-one's been able to contact you. You know where the Emperor is, but I warn you, he may not greet you so welcomingly."

Reiko then passed Ermac and purposely bumped into the side of him; Ermac didn't flinch however and ignored the insult entirely. Reiko grinned mischievously as he left the hallway; Shao Kahn would probably punish Ermac for his absence, and that would mean he would become the Emperor's favourite for a while, and hopefully, permanently.

Ermac didn't hesitate following Reiko's interruption. He knew Kahn and Tsung would be in the room ahead, and made his way there.

When Ermac entered the Emperor's Throne Room he was met with shocked expressions from The Emperor and the ever present Shang Tsung. The Emperor was as usual sat high in his big stone throne, The Sorcerer Shang Tsung sat on a small seat beside the Emperor. The Emperor sat forward,

"Ermac?" he said, "What happened to you?" He then noticed his Commander's missing stone, "Where is the stone I gave you?"

"Destroyed," Ermac told him. Now Shang Tsung sat forward,

"And your uniform, was that destroyed too?" he mocked.

"A friend of mine got rid of it," Ermac told the reveling Sorcerer, "It was tainted with the blood of men who died before their time."

"Oh," the Emperor said, sitting back in his seat, "And who would those men be?"

"All the soldiers of Earthrealm and Edenia who we destroyed,"

"Hmph," the Emperor grunted, "Tell me Ermac, when you were killing all of those men, did it feel good?"

"No!" Ermac yelled stepping forward as he did, "And we will not kill for you again. We are finished with you!" The grins were now gone from both the gloating Emperor and his gleeful and Sorcerer. Shang Tsung even seemed to be a little intimidated by Ermac's sudden burst of anger.

"Is that so?" The Emperor said in response to Ermac's statement. He then turned to a somber Shang Tsung, "Where is the stone Sorcerer?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Tsung told him truthfully, "Ermac!" he yelled, "Kenshi? Did he take the stone?"

"He was the one who destroyed it,' Ermac said,

"And you let him?" Kahn yelled in anger,

"He did it for us."

"So," Kahn started, "I send you to kill a blind man. Clearly you couldn't even manage that as you stand here now bruised and naked like some pathetic slave. You lose my stone which I gave you as a gift and now return to me telling me you will kill for me no more." The furious Emperor now rose to his feet, "Shang Tsung!" he bellowed,

"Yes my Lord?" the whimpering magician replied not knowing how this turn of events could have anything to do with him.

"This fool of a warrior is your mistake," Kahn pointed at Ermac who still stood before him, "Finish him Sorcerer, or you will spend the rest of your life in a dungeon with all the other grunts and gremlins." Tsung nodded to his master then stepped up beside Ermac.

Ermac, still half-naked and still badly bruised looked into the Sorcerers demonic eyes. How he hated that man. He blamed Shang Tsung for all his misery and woe. This man had cursed him with this life and now he had a chance to end his. But now was not the time, not here, now he would just do what he had to, but he would have his revenge.

"Finish him!" Kahn yelled once again.

Shang Tsung stepped toward Ermac but before he could make a move Ermac came at him with three rapid fists to the Sorcerer's face. With Tsung dazed Ermac blasted his enemy back into the hard base of the Emperor's throne with a burst of telekinetic energy. The Soulless Warrior then used the opportunity to escape Shao Kahn's palace.

Ermac escaped unscathed. Shao Kahn barely had time to alert his guards and Shang Tsung was too stunned to do anything. Ermac knew he could not have defeated the Sorcerer there, he would have had to face Shao Kahn to and he could not beat both of them together. He would have his revenge, of that he was sure, but it would be best left for another day.

As Ermac fled the palace Shang Tsung was crawling to his feet as the Emperor watched on, bitterly disappointed.

"You failed me again Shang Tsung," Kahn said. The Emperor spoke so softly that Tsung felt there was even more menace in his master's voice than any of the times his voice boomed so loudly that it rang through the very foundations of the palace, "Now my greatest Commander will be like a dog of its leash, or a wolf. Free to run amok in my Outworld and be a constant reminder of my failure. Only this is your failure Shang Tsung."

The Emperor then went silent. Shang Tsung knew what his master was waiting for however, he had done this before. The Sorcerer had to think fast and say something to convince The Emperor that things would work out in his favour. Luckily he did, and it worked. Regaining composure Shang Tsung gave the Emperor his thoughts on the matter,

"He won't get very far my Lord. Ermac is loose cannon out of our control. Soon all that emotion within will overwhelm him. His mind will implode under the sheer weight of it all, all those memories and grievances. He is a man with the souls of one hundred men yet not one he can call his own. My Lord, when Ermac realizes exactly what he is, it will destroy him."

The Sorcerer, having finished his account breathed a sigh of relief. What he had said seemed to have worked. Shao Kahn sat back in his seat and seemed to relax slightly,

"Very good," he said, "Now leave."


	7. The Eldar Gods Champion

The Elder Gods Champion

Following the events that occurred during the reign of the Deadly Alliance the spectral ninja known as Scorpion had become acquainted with none other than the Elder Gods themselves. He was to become their chosen one. The Elder Gods informed Scorpion that a great evil was about to be unleashed upon the many realms and that they needed someone to help them prevent that from happening. Knowing Scorpion was typically selfish and unwilling to help even in the most necessary cases the Gods offered something in exchange for Scorpions cooperation. They offered Scorpion the one thing he wished for more than anything else, the revival of his long dead Shirai-Ryu clan, including his wife and child. For this reason alone Scorpion agreed to do the Elder Gods bidding.

One of the tasks given to Scorpion was for him to recover the soul of fallen warrior and Mortal Kombat Champion Liu Kang. The Elder Gods intended to retrieve Kang's soul so it could return to its master's body and give hope to Earthrealm once more. The Elder Gods knew who had possessed Liu Kang's soul originally and told Scorpion to seek out the demonic Sorcerer Shang Tsung.

Scorpion found Shang Tsung wandering in the badlands nearby Shao Kahn's palace in Outworld. The ninja laid in wait behind a pile of rocks. As the Sorcerer was about to pass by Scorpion launched his attack.

The yellow armoured ninja threw him arm out before him unleashing a roped spear from within the palm of his hand. The spear soon found its mark, as it pierced the Sorcerers shoulder blade. Blood gushed from Tsungs shoulder as the Sorcerer yelped out in pain,

"Get over here!" Scorpion yelled before pulling back on the rope which the spear was attached to. As Scorpion yanked on the rope so to was Shang Tsung dragged towards him. Scorpion then floored the Sorcerer with three devastating fists to the face, busting both nose and lip. When Tsung was on his knees Scorpion floored him with a quick roundhouse kick. With the Sorcerer down the Champion of the Elder Gods prepared to finish his task.

When the Elder Gods had made Scorpion their Champion they had also gifted to him new abilities which would help him fulfill any mission they set him out to do. In the case of capturing Shang Tsung the Gods had given Scorpion the ability to absorb a man's soul from within.

When Scorpion looked down at Shang Tsung the bloody and beaten Sorcerer looked back up at the spectral ninja in despair,

"Why?" the Sorcerer asked,

"Do not question my motives magician," Scorpion told him plainly. The fiery eyed ninja then knelt down and grabbed Tsung by the throat with his right hand; he then lifted the Sorcerer so he was at eye level.

"Liu Kangs soul," Scorpion said, "Belongs to you no more." Tsung tried to protest but before he could say anything he gasped as a supernatural glow passed between his eyes and his attackers. He could feel the soul of the former Earthrealm Champion pass between them.

Shang Tsung expected to die when Scorpion had grabbed him, yet he was allowed to live. Throwing the Sorcerer to the ground Scorpion said,

"Under any other circumstances I would kill you Tsung! But for now my purposes are not my own, and I am not permitted to kill you now. You may live this time Sorcerer." Tsung did not know what Scorpion had meant, but he did not intend to argue with the man. To be shown mercy by him of all others meant something strange was afoot. He also wondered what Scorpion had wanted with Liu Kang's soul. The Sorcerer shuddered at the thought of his greatest ever adversary being reunited with his vengeful soul, but dismissed the idea as quickly as it came to him. Tsung put the whole ordeal behind him and hastily made his way back to Shao Kahn's palace.

The Elder Gods thanked Scorpion for his recovering of Liu Kang's soul, and told him to return to the Nexus to await further instructions. When Scorpion had left them the Gods realized they only had half of the Earthrealm warrior's spirit. They wondered who or what might possess the other half. The Gods themselves had not been made aware of Shang Tsung's use of Kang's soul in the creation of the warrior known as Ermac. The goings on beneath Shao Kahn's Outworld palace were sometimes even beyond the reach of the Elder Gods.

After a careful debate the Elder Gods decided to revive Liu Kang with only half of his soul. However this meant that for a while Liu Kang would only be half alive. The Elder Gods believed that in time Liu would be reacquainted with his missing other half. Meanwhile he would be left to wonder the realms in a seemingly endless search; and he would be a menace to all he came into contact with. For now Liu Kang was a zombie, a grotesque, grey skinned half-rotted corpse, who would traverse the many worlds neither living nor dead.


	8. The Forgotten Warrior

The Forgotten Warrior

The Forgotten Warrior patrolled the area of Outworld known as the Living Forest. The place was known as such due to the fact that some of the larger, older trees in the forest were bewitched by some unknown force long since passed on. Although the bewitched trees were few there were enough of them to put off cautious travelers and convince them it would be better to travel around the forest even though it was a much longer way to go.

There were those however who did choose to take the quick route through the forsaken forest. These were mostly the minions of Shao Kahn, and the forgotten warrior made it his duty to keep them at bay.

The few who did pass through would, more often than not, run in to our warrior friend, and if they did turn out to be doing the Emperor's bidding he would kill them. The forgotten warrior had a vendetta against Shao Kahn, and although killing off a few of the Emperor's Tarkatan grunts here and there was hardly going to damage Kahn's overall conquest strategy he liked to think he was making a difference.

The forgotten warrior had only resided in the forest for about a month. He had taken refuge there as a may of escaping his old life, and his dark, demonic past. In that life he had been a Commander of the Emperor himself. He had been the warrior known as Ermac.

Ermac had been forgotten by most by now, though not for any reason other than his lack of public appearances. He was no longer a threat to Earthrealm or Edenia thanks to the blind warrior Kenshi freeing him from his bondage to Shao Kahn. The Emperor himself and his sorcerer Shang Tsung had most likely assumed him dead since he hadn't returned since his hostile departure. For these reason Ermac was out of the minds of most of the residents out Outworld, although if he did happen to show his face again all would certainly remember him.

Ermac however had chosen a life of solitude and isolation. The lone warrior felt he did not belong in the real world. He wanted revenge on Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung, especially the latter, for bringing him into a life of confusion and lack of any real existence, but didn't feel he could do so alone. He had resigned himself to merely killing Kahn's troops one-by-one as a way of satisfying his thirst for his creator's blood, even if it took him a lifetime to do so.

Everyday Ermac killed, yet his inner torture only grew. He was forced to relive the lives of the men whose many souls he possessed. When he was reliving the men's joys at marriage and pride in their children he wept for having never experienced such things for himself. When he relived their depression in poverty and their grief at the death of a loved one he wept more still as sympathized with and pitied them. Yet even such emotions as sorrow Ermac wished he could experience for himself. But he knew himself that feelings like these could never be lived by one such as he. This to made to the forgotten warrior weep.

Then in his lowliest state of mind Ermac would witness these souls in their lives final moments. He would see the mighty Shao Kahn in all his glory, armour plated amidst a blood drenched battle field swinging his giant hammer down upon them, his enemies. Ermac would wince and then his eyes would open, filled with tears that would never fall, his entire body would come out in a cold sweat, and he would hate the Emperor more and more.

Ermac relived these same thoughts every single day, with the same effects. He would patrol the forest; slay maybe ten or fifteen Tarkatan soldiers who would have gone astray, then rest. The darkness would overcome him, and that is when the nightmares came.

After parting from Kenshi Ermac had remained without a proper face mask or upper body suit. He kept the scarf Kenshi gave him wrapped around his lower face. Ermac felt that as this body was not his own it wouldn't be right to show its face as though it were his own, his own identity was a mystery to all.

Although Ermac had been in the forest for over a month and was well out of the way of the continuing hostilities between Outworld and the other realms he felt that the time had come to move on.

Eventually Ermac decided to travel through the forest to the woods western boundaries. There, on the outskirts of the forest he found a small village. He did not want to enter the village right away however, and did not intend to stay there. He would pass through at night, so as not to be seen. Ermac slept through the day following his finding of the village. He slept just beyond the first line of woods where the shadow would conceal him. The next moonlit night he made his way into the village.

The Village was silent. The houses made no sound and there was no wind. To anyone else the silence may have seemed eerie, but to Ermac is was the perfect night. Slowly and stealthily the ninja made his way through the shadows cast down by the scattered houses. Shrouded in darkness Ermac felt he would make it through with ease.

As he came to the gate on the western side of the village Ermac became aware that he was no longer alone in this supposedly sleep draped township. He was sure he had heard a sound, only it hadn't come from ahead of him, it had been behind him. Yet only moments ago he had been back there and hadn't seen anything.

He turned, there was nothing? Then there came a sound, it seemed to come from one of the houses to the right,

'Cling-cling' it sounded like metal, clanging against the dry dirt floor,

'Cling-cling' it was closer now, down an alley between the two houses he was staring at.

Ermac felt his pulse begin to race, and his bare skin break out in goose-bumps and a cool sweat. He had never experienced fear before was doing, not fear through what he was about to face but fear of not knowing.

A new sound had emerged, a heavy, distorted breathing sound. It came in time with the 'cling-cling' sounds which now scraped along the floor in the shadows ahead.

Ermac would have moved but was getting anxious, anxious to see what was stalking him here. The clinging had shifted back into the distance and soon seemed to disappear completely. Ermac hesitated for only a second then turned back toward the gate.

He was about to leave when it came again,

'Cling-cling' it was directly behind him this time. Then came the sound of many pieces of metal falling on top of one another,

'Cling-cling-cling'

Not risking moving ahead Ermac turned to face his menace, as gasped when he did.

In front of Ermac stood a disturbing figure. A grey toned almost slightly decomposed creature which Ermac could only assumed had once been human. Wrapped around it's wrists were the source of the cling-cling sounds Ermac had heard earlier, chains, which had been broken from whatever crypt this creature had surfaced from, they hung beside the creature to it's left and right.

Ermac had no idea what this thing was but had a feeling inside which told him it didn't intend to let him leave the village just yet. Instinctively Ermac got into his fighting stance, and then, as if on cue the creature did the same. Although Ermac didn't know it he was about to do battle with a man who had never been beaten one-on-one yet. Ermac was about to face none other than the undead body of the still undefeated Champion of Mortal Kombat- Liu Kang.


	9. Battle of the Fates

Battle of the Fates

The zombified corpse of Liu Kang, Champion of Mortal Kombat stood opposite the man who was once the infamous Commander of the armies of Outworld, Ermac. The two opposed each other on the edge of a small village of no more than one hundred small wooden houses. Both men were ready for combat. They had made eye contact only moments ago when Liu's zombie spoke,

"You have what is mine," he said in a croaky, whispery voice, "I've come to reclaim it." Ermac raised his arms in puzzlement,

"We have nothing you could want," he said,

"You have a part of me, my soul."

Ermac frowned, "Then sorry friend," he said, "But that we cannot give,"

"So be it," As Kang spoke he lashed his chains heavily against the ground, "Then I am afraid I must now defeat you in Mortal Kombat, and when I stand above your dead and broken body I will take back my soul by force."

Ermac stepped forward defiantly, "You Fool!" he yelled, "You do not know what force you are dealing with. We do not wish to fight you, but if you leave us with no other option-"

"-I don't. I will take my soul back even if it means fighting you to the death,"

On that note Kang came at Ermac swinging his chains wildly above him. Ermac ducked both chains quickly and caught Liu with a right hook to the jaw twisting the corpse's neck half way round its head.

Liu lowered his chains as he used both hands to twist his contorted head back into place. Ermac then went to strike Kang again but the former hero dodged the blow before drilling Ermac in the chest with a well timed side kick.

Ermac staggered back after Liu's attack but did not lower his guard.

"You will die ninja," Liu taunted,

"Shut up," Ermac answered, "We've done talking; let's just get this over with." Kang responded to Ermac by swinging his chains down on his opponent, but the ninja side stepped the attack and hit the creature with a high kick to the shoulder knocking Kang sideways. Ermac then went to charge Kang but was caught with a low kick to the gut followed by a brutal uppercut flooring him on impact; he was quick to recover however.

When Ermac got back to his feet he put a finger to his lower lip, it was bleeding. Ermac looked up at Kang and anticipated his next move.

Liu flew at Ermac, attempting a flying kick but the ninja was prepared and caught Kang mid-air in a telekinetic grip. The next thing that happened was Ermac swinging his arms to the side causing Kang to be thrown through the air and against the wall of one of the thatch-roofed houses. With his foe momentarily stunned Ermac levitated on to the roof of the same house he had thrown Liu against. Once there he began gliding swiftly from roof-to-roof looking for an area in the village where he might have an advantage against this paranormal beast.

The rogue ninja knew he needed to think fast, he could already hear the zombie's rattling chains behind him. Not knowing exactly where he was headed Ermac took a right turn and began making his way to the centre of the village.

Ermac turned around and could see Kang leaping the same thatched roofs he had, he was making better speed than himself also and would be on him shortly.

A few houses later and Ermac noticed that the clinging of Kang's rattling chains had stopped. Ermac then came to a halt to. The silence disturbed him; no way could the creature have just given up so suddenly, it had to be nearby.

Ermac's suspicions were quickly answered when something cold and solid hooked his ankle. Before he could see what it was Ermac was dragged down on to his face in the hay of the thatching. Ermac was about to try and get up when he felt someone's foot plant itself into his lower back. Ermac cried out in agony and put his hand to where the pain was. He then felt something grip his head by his scruffy mess of hair, it began tugging and Ermac was soon being dragged up to his feet.

When he turned around Ermac saw the rotting face of his foe, Liu Kang, once again.

"Give up now," the creature demanded,

"We… can't,"

"Why not?"

"We need it,'

"Then that makes two of us," the zombie growled before head butting Ermac busting his nose and causing the ailing ninja to drop down to one knee, "I do not know who you are," Kang claimed, "Or how you came to possess my soul, but I know that I must take it back. In this form I am merely a beast that stalks the night, but I am Liu Kang, Champion of Earthrealm. My people need me, yet now I am useless. I'm as likely to kill them as I am save them though not through any choice of my own. I am as savage as the oni of the Netherrealm without the part of me you possess. I am nothing."

Ermac winced. If what the creature had told him was true he would be better off conceding, but then he would die. If Liu Kang's soul was required to give him life then surely being without it would take that life away.

"We're sorry," Ermac muttered,

"What?"

"We're sorry, we can't. We're sorry,' the ninja's eyes filled with tears, an unexpected sensation, but wrongly placed.

"Ignorant fool!" Kang roared. The frustrated demon then swung his foot at Ermac but the shaken warrior ducked and rolled back to his feet before thrusting a powerful charge of green energy into Kang sending the creature flying off the roof.

When Ermac looked down to see what had happened to his opponent he saw him lying in on a stone floored courtyard which apparently lay in the centre of the village. Ermac quickly jumped down from the thatched roof to finish what was left of his demonic tormentor.

Ermac took care walking towards his fallen opponent. His lip had stopped bleeding now and he had only just realized that his nose was a bloody mess too. Kang had almost beaten him, he had been lucky to have been able to save himself with such a surge of energy.

Ermac stood over Liu's body and prepared to finish him, he didn't want to have to end Kang's extraordinary legacy, but he felt he had no choice,

"We're sorry," he said honestly, "But you'd only follow us."

As Ermac was about to finish Kang however the zombie's eyes shot open and upon seeing what was about to happen lifted it's knee and booted the near triumphant ninja in the face knocking Ermac back to the floor. Kang then used all his strength to flip his entire body back to its feet. Ermac clambered back to his feet and looked dazed.

"Thought you'd finished me did you?" Kang scorned, "Think again."

Kang then threw his own ball of fiery energy at Ermac, but the ninja jumped aside just in time causing the blast to destroy a small ornamental statue behind him.

Realizing that being out in the open wasn't going to work in his favour Ermac again tried to take to the roofs,

"Not this time," Kang growled as he threw his chains at the bloody warrior. The hooks caught Ermac by the shoulders and pulled him back down on his back.

The still uncovered skin of Ermac's back slapped stingily on the stone surface of the courtyard. Kang then pulled Ermac up by the hair again and smacked him in the jaw with a tightly clenched fist. Liu then backed off as Ermac stood groggily where Liu left him. Kang intended to end things now and sent Ermac reeling with a series of bicycle kicks, as Ermac fell he amazingly managed to do a backward roll but even as he got back to his feet he was still dizzy and still unsteady.

Now Kang did finish things, with a bone crushing combo of kicks to chest and stomach area followed by a range of right and left hooks to the face, each one connecting just as heavily as the last.

Eventually Ermac crumbled under the sheer intensity of Kangs punishment and fell to the ground, wounded and beaten.

As Ermac lay unable to fight on his stomach clenched at the thought of what the creature claiming to be Liu Kang planned to do to him.

With his opponent beaten Liu stepped forward and prepared to take back his long lost soul. He leaned forward over a fallen Ermac, who was now powerless to try and stop him. Kang then put his right hand gently around the ninja's throat and lifted him steadily off the ground with just one arm.

"Please," Ermac groaned, in his last efforts of self-preservation, "Please, don't kill us,"

"I won't," Liu promised, with a confident look in his eyes.

Without another word, with the ninja held before him Liu did what had to be done. His eyes began emitting a mysterious green glow, then, like a gentle breeze a green glow came from Ermac's eyes and was gently absorbed by Liu's.

A feeling of relief and sensation then came over Liu Kang as he threw Ermac back down to the floor. At long last Liu Kang, Champion of Mortal Kombat and Defender of Earthrealm was back to his old mortal self again.

Meanwhile Ermac lay back on the stone floor looking up at he revived champion with his arms held behind his back. He saw Liu Kang truly alive after being dead for over a year. Yet for Ermac even more astonishing was the fact that he to was still conscious, still living, still breathing. Also, he felt only slightly less powerful with the loss of the most impressive soul he had needed to exist.

Once the initial wonder had washed over him a shadow fell over Ermac, it was Kang.

The revived hero was not as aggressive as Ermac had expected this time however. Kang offered a hand to help the fallen ninja to his feet. Reluctantly Ermac accepted,

"Thank you," Liu said. All the eeriness and pain that had previously been present in the hero's voice had now gone, as had his rotted, grey scale outer form. Liu Kang truly was himself again.

"Thank you," Liu repeated, this time offering a hand of friendship to Ermac. Ermac took Liu's hand, which Liu then used to embrace the forgotten ninja, "You saved me," he whispered into an emotional Ermac's ear, "Now I can save my people."

Ermac knew he hadn't really done anything but try and stop Kang regaining his soul, and had a feeling Liu knew that to, but understood why he was so happy. Liu then stepped back from Ermac,

"I have a favour to ask," he said,

"What?"

"I will return now to my friends at the White Lotus Society, they will fill me in on the goings on of Outworld and our other enemies, I would request that you come with me."

Ermac lowered his head, "We couldn't," he said,

"Why not? I'm sure that anything that has happened in the past is now forgotten,"

"We wouldn't even remember them, but we fear they would remember us,"

"I see, well at least think about it, I hope to see you again soon."

Liu then turned and left Ermac alone once again.

Ermac knew that helping Liu and his friends would be a good opportunity to redeem himself of his past atrocities as a General of Shao Kahn, but he didn't think that he would receive a very welcome reception. He had forgotten most of his life as a minion of evil and wanted now to do the right thing. He decided to return to the familiar surroundings of the Living Forest; there he would make his decision.

On his way to the only place he could really call home Ermac thought of Liu Kang. He was happy he was alive again, he had heard many stories about Liu Kang from The Sorcerer Shang Tsung, and so he knew if anyone could bring down Shao Kahn it was him. But he also knew that although Liu had regained his soul and was alive and kicking again, he himself would never have a soul he could call his won, and would never truly know what it was like to be 'alive'.


	10. A Chance Encounter

A Chance Encounter

Ermac had only been back in the Living Forest for a couple of says when into another unfamiliar warrior. He had returned to the forest to deeply consider Liu Kang's offer of allegiance. The lone ninja spent his time jogging through the forests thick grass and mud bogged paths. He ran into few stray Tarkatan warriors this time, which unfortunately left him with more time to dwell on his own thoughts and memories.

Ermac heard the new warrior before actually seeing them. It was a woman, she was talking to someone, but Ermac couldn't hear anyone replying.

"Baraka?" the voice asked, "The Tarkatan warrior? I haven't been able to track him in days now; I don't even think he's in here anymore. There is someone around here though, or something I know it."

The voice then went quiet but Ermac heard the woman's footsteps getting closer. He stood still and waited to see if she would spot him or pass him by. Ermac let fate decide if the two would meet, and fate decided that they did. The woman, who was slim, blonde and wearing a skin tight green uniform stopped dead in front of him and looking him straight in the eyes, piercingly.

The woman now stood opposite the bare-chested ninja was US Special Forces agent Sonya Blade.

The two had met before and although Ermac didn't remember the occasion it was night Sonya would never forget and as far as she was concerned, certainly never forgive, regardless of the circumstances. Sonya had been due to meet up were friends and allies here in Outworld at the White Lotus Society. Apparently Liu Kang had returned alive. Now she decided that that meeting would have to wait, this was her chance for revenge.

Sonya put her walkie-talkie to her mouth.

"I'm going to have to go now," she said, "I'll get back to you." She then dropped the communication device into the thick grass.

Ermac watched as the woman before him dropped her little black box, the box made a few muffled sounds at first, something which sounded like a man speaking,

"Sonya!" it said, "Sonya are you there? Is everything alright?" Then it went quiet. From what the voice in the box had said Ermac guessed that the woman's name was Sonya, but apart from that he knew nothing about her.

"Well, well," Sonya said, "Look who we have here. Ermac, Soulless Commander of Outworld. Come to ruin the lives of more innocent people huh?"

"Who are you?" Ermac asked, an earnest question, "We don't know you do we? Are we friends? Enemies?"

Sonya was gob smacked, but her anger was only fuelled by Ermac's bizarre questions. Through gritted teeth she replied,

"Well," she started, "Last time I checked you were slaughtering my men by the dozen. I think that just about makes us enemy's ass hole,"

"Really? We don't remember that," Ermac then lowered his head and frowned, could he really have committed such an evil deed?

"Oh yeah," Sonya yelled, now irritated with the ninja's arrogant, out of character comments, "Well I sure as hell remember, and that means you're about to become one fucked up mother fucker!"

In anger Sonya then pulled out her gun but before she could fire it Ermac had put a hand forward and thrown it from her grasp. He remembered last time he was shot, it was one of the few things he did remember; it had hurt last time, he had been lucky to have survived.

"Wise guy huh?" Sonya mocked, "OK, you want to fight, let's go,"

"We really don't,"

"OK then, I'll just beat you to death whilst you just stand there," Sonya then threw up her fists and ran at Ermac.

Ermac didn't want to fight Sonya but she had given him no other choice than to defend himself. He would not try to hurt her to badly though, he would be merciful, as Kenshi had been to him not so long ago.

Sonya's initial strategy was to just pummel the ninja but all her punches thrown were blocked and she soon worn down and backed off a little,

"Thought you might buck-up," Sonya sniped, "You going to throw me around now like you did my men?" She gave Ermac no chance to respond as she came at him again with heel kicks but none of them made contact as the ninja evaded each one in turn. Eventually Ermac floored the feisty femme fatale with a sneaky leg seep from behind, dropping her into a filthy puddle of mud.

As Sonya crawled out of mud bath filthy and wet she spat, "bastard," but immediately prepared to attack again.

Ermac defended against a flurry of fist shots from Sonya but was caught in the side of the head with a high heel kick which knocked the ninja sideways.

"Oh yeah," Sonya laughed, "It's on bitch," she then tried another kick but Ermac grabbed her ankle and used it to force her back down. Sonya punched the ground she lay on and cursed under her breath. Ermac walked up beside Sonya and as she was on her hands and knees used his telekinesis to flip her on her back again,

"Want to try that again you fuck?" she growled,

"We don't," Ermac replied. He then knelt down next to her and offered his hand as Liu Kang had with him. She went to take it but instead used it to flip him over onto his back. Sonya then got up and began beating into Ermac with kicks to the face and chest.

Eventually Ermac managed to break free of Sonya's assault and force her backwards; he was still shook up however. Sonya then came at Ermac and did a flip, catching the ninja's head between her legs, she intended to finish him the way she had finished many opponents before him- by breaking his neck.

Ermac was caught off guard as Sonya attempted to pull him to the ground, but he still had some strength left. Ermac used Sonya's own grip to lift her by the waist high above the ground. The bruised ninja then power dropped the Special Forces against on her back. The impact forced Sonya to release her hold as she held her hand to her lower back in pain.

Ermac allowed Sonya to get back up, but he expected her to attack at least once more.

She did, the moment Sonya was back to her feet she advanced on Ermac. Her initial punch was hopelessly weak however and Ermac quickly shoved his opponent back to the floor.

Sonya was at breaking point now. As she got back to her knees she looked up at Ermac, who although was bruised and sore did not look too tired, and burst into tears,

"It's not fair," she wept, "Why can't I beat you?"

"We don't know," Ermac answered, "We must just be better than you."

"Oh yeah!" came a deep, loud voice from the shadow of the trees nearby, "Well beat this mother fucker!"

The voice was familiar to Sonya, it was a strong African-American accent and she breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the voice of fellow Special Forces agent and close friend Jackson Briggs, better known as Jax.

The big man with the bionic-metal arms pounced out of the woods behind Ermac and charged the smaller warrior with a brutal back-busting body blow to the kidney area. Ermac cried out in pain and collapsed forward into the grass.

It was a few painful seconds before Ermac came to and tried to get up, but as soon as he raised his head he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun, Sonya's gun, which she had pointed directly down at him,

"OK wise guy,' she said, "You're coming with us."

Sonya and Jax handcuffed Ermac and then Sonya had Jax knockout the ninja just to make sure he wouldn't try and escape. Sonya wanted to kill Ermac more than anything, but she knew he might be useful to them, he could provide them with information on Shao Kahn. Little did Ermac realize that this series of events had led to the choice Liu Kang gave him being decided for him, for Sonya and Jax were taking Ermac to the Outworld Headquarters of the White Lotus Society.


	11. The White Lotus Society

The White Lotus Society

The White Lotus Society was based in Earthrealm. It was a place where many monks trained to defend Earthrealm from the evils of the Netherrealm and more recently, against Outworld villains like Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung.

In Outworld a few members of the Society, namely Kung Lao, had set up a branch of the Society in hope of keeping their enemies at bay. Not long ago another White Lotus member, Liu Kang, had returned. Liu had been believed to be dead. Indeed he had been, but a chance meeting with the enigmatic warrior Ermac had seen his body and spirit fully restored to its natural self.

The White Lotus base in Outworld was wisely set on the opposite side of the Living Forest to Shao Kahn's Palace. This was where Sonya and Jax, allies of the Society, had brought Ermac as their prisoner. They kept Ermac out of sight at first as Kung Lao and Liu Kang came to greet them.

"Welcome friends," Lao said, embracing Sonya and Jax as though they were his own family, "I'm glad you came."

Sonya and Jax still hadn't introduced their guest as Liu Kang then appeared,

"Liu!" she cried, immediately hugging her long thought lost comrade, "I though you were dead!"

"I was," Liu muffled into Sonya's shoulder as she continued to clutch him tightly. Eventually she let go,

"Then what happened?" she asked,

"Long story," Liu replied, "I'll tell you about it later." A look of concern crossed Sonya's face, what story could possibly explain death then life?

"You're late anyway," Lao cut in, "What kept you?"

"We ran into someone on the way here," Sonya informed him, her tone now flat. She nodded to Jax who then pulled Ermac from around the corner where he had been left, unconscious and still tied up. Liu's eyes widened and upon noticing the bruising around Ermac's back and side his expression became grave,

"Ermac?" he gasped,

"We found him snoopin' around in the forest," Jax told them,

"What did you do to him?" Liu commanded. His eyes were darkened and his tone threatening. His personality had not quite reverted back to his nice-guy likeability just yet, some of that Zombie ferocity still remained, "What have you tied him up for?" he added, "What has he done wrong?"

Kung Lao was quick to hold Liu back and put an arm round his shoulders,

"Calm down my friend," he said, "There seems to have been some sort of misunderstanding,"

"What?" Sonya blurted out, "How? I would have killed him if my senses hadn't taken over me at the last minute. He killed our friends, what's to misunderstand?"

"He is changed now," Lao told her, but clearly Sonya was not convinced. Lao knew he would have to do a lot more explaining if he was to persuade Sonya that Ermac was on their side now, "Come inside," he said, "We have much to talk about."

And so the five of them went into the base. It was only a small establishment. A stone building embedded in a rocky hill. It wasn't just Liu and Lao inside either; also present were Earthrealm Movie Star Johnny Cage and Edenian Princess Kitana. All had come to visit the newly revived Liu Kang, especially Kitana, who had once been Liu's lover before events took a turn for the worse.

Ermac was left alone. In the room next door the gathered heroes of the realms discussed Liu Kang, Ermac and the ongoing hostilities with the forces of Outworld, which it seemed were heading toward an all out war of epic proportions.

First on the agenda was Liu Kang's return. This shed light on how he was able to be fully resurrected and warned them of a coming danger which would threaten the realms once again. Liu's battle with Ermac was also discussed. But is was Kung Lao's revelation of Ermac's night with the blind warrior Kenshi, which Kenshi himself had told Lao about, that allowed Sonya to accept that perhaps Ermac had changed. However she was still far from forgiving the man she had watched slaughter her men on the first night they met.

The warriors continued to discuss various things as Liu decided to take a break from the talking. Liu wanted to know more about Ermac, but would prefer to hear things from the man himself.

Ermac sat in the room where they left him. It was a small room consisting of only a chair a fireplace and a mirror. No windows, which felt sort of funny. Event though Liu and Kung Lao seemed to like and trust him they wouldn't risk him escaping by giving him a window.

Ermac wondered why Sonya and the metal-armed man had been so harsh toward him. He supposed it was down to his time as a Commander, but he had changed now. Surely that was enough to earn some forgiveness.

Ermac was about to get up and take a look in the mirror which hung above the fireplace when someone entered the room. It was Liu,

"So," Liu began, "You came,"

"Like we had a choice,"

"You would have anyway,"

"How do you know?"

"You have no where else to go." Ermac sat down again. "Forgive Sonya and Jax," Liu went on, "They didn't know the situation, no on had contacted them,"

"Why not?"

'We never got the chance; it all seems to have happened so fast,"

"It doesn't matter now," Ermac shrugged, "You're right, we would have come here anyway, our allies are few."

Already feeling for Ermac Liu crouched down beside his seat,

"So," he started, "You want to tell me what your problem is?"

"Our problem?"

"You seem to have something that's bothering you," Liu said, "Perhaps a dark secret you need to share but can't. You can tell me though, I'll understand. I to have a dark past now, who knows what damage I caused during my time amongst the undead,"

Ermac looked at Liu who was stood in front of the fireplace. All his thoughts came flooding back to him in that moment. The battles, the families, death, life and Shang Tsung. Ermac lowered his head, tears filled his eyes, he wiped them away before looking up to Liu again.

"You OK?" Liu asked concerned,

"We will be," Ermac said, unconvincingly, "It's just so hard to go on," he added, tears already sounding in his voice once more, "We have killed so many people, we can remember killing many of them. The thoughts we had in those moments haunt us, and eat away at out our mind,"

"What thoughts," Liu asked, coming closer to Ermac's seat,

"Nothingness," Ermac muttered quietly, "We struck them down without a second thought, for no reason other than that's what we were supposed to do. Women and children cried as we burnt down their houses, and then went silent as we stuck them down as well."

Liu closed his eyes as they now filled up to. He prayed in his mind for the families which Ermac spoke of, but also for Ermac, who was not the same man now as he was back then,

"That was in the past," Liu told him, "You're different now,"

"Yes," Ermac agreed solemnly, "Now we are different. Yet now we have nightmares whenever our eyes fall shut. We are trapped in darkness, with families calling out for their loved ones; Emperor's demanding blood and soldiers begging for mercy they know they will not get,

"I'm sorry for your pains," Liu said, "I truly am, but you can atone for such crimes by fighting with us,"

"You do not understand," Ermac sighed, "We are filled with grievances of men who are not ourselves. Our eyes fill with sadness over the many tragedies we have seen, yet we cannot shed a tear."

Now Liu knelt down in front of Ermac who remained seated. Ermac was covering his eyes with his right hand. Liu couldn't tell if the ninja actually was crying or not, but assumed he wasn't. He thought that if he could see the man's eyes he would see a pain that tears could not represent.

Ermac was taking deep breaths and breathing out steadily through clenched teeth, his lips were pale and dry. Carefully Liu took Ermac's left hand in his own,

"Listen," he said softly, "I can't stop these thoughts coming to you, but I can promise you I will try and help you keep your mind off them. Only you can make this decision now. I'll go talk with the group, if you need me just call me, but remember that you are yourself now, and you are not alone. Don't let Shao Kahn or that wretched Sorcerer make you life a living nightmare anymore."

Liu then let go of Ermac's hand and left the room. Ermac stood up and looked into the mirror. In his eyes he could see a lost soul knelt down in tears, never ending tears, letting out the grief which consumed it. Yet in reality there were no tears, and there were one hundred lost souls, not lost, but trapped. Ermac's radiant green eyes were now only big black holes now and it was he who was the lost one. Ermac was coming to realize what he had to do and needed to do it soon, before this madness tore him apart.

The other warriors had convened in the other room, but Ermac could hear them talking now as Liu had left the door slightly ajar. Although he knew it wasn't considered proper to eavesdrop Ermac decided to stand by the door just to find out what the other really did think of him.

Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Kitana and Johnny had gathered around on sofas surrounding a small table, the discussion was beginning to heat up.

"He was made to do evil," Sonya stated defiantly, "Therefore he is generically evil and cannot be trusted on our side,"

"Generic evil?" questioned Kitana, "I'm sorry Sonya but I have to disagree. If there was ever any one warrior who could commit so many vile acts and still not be called evil it would be him. Yes he has done a lot of bad things but he had no mind of what he was doing. Now he remembers those things and regrets them deeply," Kitana sighed down-heartedly, Liu put his arms around her to give her comfort and support. When she was ready she continued,

"He is a man made up of all the greatest Edenian warriors that Shao Kahn ever fought. He was brought into being by using the very life force that made Liu so great. Now he is free of the Emperor's bondage surly Ermac can only wish to fight for the forces of good. He is certainly anything but generically evil."

Sonya did not respond to Kitana's thoughts and just held her head down, she had no argument left, only her thoughts were stopping her agreeing with Kitana now.

"I feel sorry for the guy," Liu admitted, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had crept over the room,

"Why is that?" Johnny asked,

"Because he has no memories," Liu began, "But for one hundred memories of one hundred different men. He knows of their pains, he has witnessed their sufferings, their joy and their pride. He has seen them have families, watched them succeed in life; he has been with them as their relatives passed away and seen them scrape their knees as children. Ermac has seen all these things and felt them. Yet he has had none of that, he knows of the lives beginning to end of one hundred men yet he has had no life of his own, no memories of his own. I pity him."

"No memories huh?" Cage said, his face was saddened by what Liu had said; thinking about things that way did make you want to sympathize with the forsaken ninja,

"No," Liu said, "No memories, none at all."

Cage looked through the open door into the other room. Ermac was facing the mirror with his back to the others.

"Well," Johnny started, "We can give him some then. He's alive now right. We can give him a chance to have memories of his own right?"

"But would that be fair?" Sonya questioned, seeing what Johnny had said as her chance to swing the discussion back in the favour of her own feelings, "He is made up of suppressed souls. Long dead warriors who have waited a long time for their souls to travel across the river Styx, to go to the Heavens where they can be at peace. There they can be with their ancestors and life in the afterlife as all dead are destined to."

Ermac had been looking in the mirror again, pondering his humanity, when he heard Sonya speaking. In that moment he had made his decision.

As Sonya finished saying her piece Ermac entered the room.

"You OK?" Liu asked, as concerned as always,

"We will be," Ermac replied, he would answer the same question many times as the days went on. He looked over to Sonya, who rightly so looked a little sheepish, she knew Ermac had heard what she had said.

"You're right," Ermac told her, "And we had already decided on the same thing. We will travel to the river Styx in the mountains. There we will free the men's souls which have been kept away from their afterlife for to long. However, as a final favour, we would ask that all come with us on our final journey."

Kitana lowered her head into her hands, Liu held her close to his chest. Kung Lao nodded in respect of Ermac's decision as did Johnny. Sonya couldn't even look Ermac in the eyes. All agreed to go with the Soulless Warrior, although not all agreed with the path he had chosen for himself.

As a token of appreciation the White Lotus Society donated a new ninja uniform to Ermac. It consisted of a red and black ninja's outfit and black face mask which would cover the warrior's lower face.

The journey to the Styx would be a tough one, about two days travel. So the warriors slept through the following day before departing on what Ermac intended to be his final destination.


	12. A Random Encounter

A Random Encounter

The warriors who accompanied Ermac on what would be his final journey were Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Johnny Cage, Sonya and Jax. Their first day of traveling had gone by pleasantly enough. On the second day however, only twenty miles away from their destination of the river Styx, the group ran into a familiar but always unwelcome face.

They were already deep within the Styx mountain range. They were walking along a fairly steep footpath which led deeper into the mountains when they were met by a man who had troubled them on a number of other occasions throughout recent years.

It was Sonya who spotted him first. But then Sonya could spot this particular face from a mile away on a foggy night.

A red dot caught her eye just ahead of where the group was traveling. A red dot and the figure of a man looming in the shadows.

_It's him, _she thought, _it has to be._

It was the metal plate and glowing red eye which covered the right side of his face that gave the man away. Even in the darkness of the mountains the former leader of the Black Dragon clam was instantly recognizable. Although she had no idea why, Kano, one of Shao Kahn's numerable Generals was here amongst them in the most God's forsaken of places.

It didn't take Kano long to notice Sonya and the other warriors either. The moment he caught his old adversary's glance he plodded on down to meet his fellow travelers.

"Hello baby," Kano scoffed in a broad Aussie accent as he strutted down the path to where Ermac and his comrades stood, "Did you miss me?"

Sonya felt her teeth grate together. This was the man who had killed her partner all those years ago, who had tormented her and all those associated her ever since. Sure she had beaten him often enough, but the slimy scumbag always seemed to come back for more. She also noticed the he had put on a considerable amount of weight since their last encounter, and his open jacket only highlighted his porky beer-belly which spilled over his buckled jeans,

"You fuck Kano," she snarled, "Why don't you just go home and have some more of those pies you must have been enjoying recently. Maybe his Lordship should have his thugs go on a healthy eating plan,"

"You shut the fuck up bitch," Kano slurred although he did begin rubbing his flabby gut self-consciously, he continued, "I ain't got time for your smart ass comments today, just for once this ain't about you!"

Sonya raised her eyebrows, "So if it isn't me your harassing then what are you doing here?"

Kano stepped closer to the gang and looked over to Ermac, the forgotten ninja was now more than a little irritated that his journey had been put on hold so abruptly.

"I'm here on The Emperors orders," Kano told them as he made his way to where Ermac stood, "He said this one would bring 'em 'ere, the Emperors precious little boy an' all that." The slimy brute put his rough right hand delicately to Ermac's smooth skinned face; disgusted, Ermac brushed it away with his own right hand, Kano grunted, "Looks like he wasn't shittin' me after all," he added.

Ermac knew he was lying of course. He hadn't even seen Shao Kahn since his own desertion and assault of Shang Tsung and the was months ago,

"Well done my san'" Kano grinned, tapping Ermac's cheeks once again. Ermac now pushed Kano's hand aside and looked over to Sonya urgently; her eyes were now ablaze,

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted him," she accused, "Now he's led us into a trap." The gang looked over to Ermac, their eyes demanded an explanation, but the ninja could think of none to give, yet he tried anyway,

"It's not true," he said feebly, "We wouldn't do that, you must believe us."

Kung Lao came over and looked Ermac deep in the eyes. Those emerald green orbs didn't glow much these days, only when he was fighting. Now Ermac's eyes were as any other mans, perhaps a little more vibrant but ordinary nonetheless; and Kung Lao could read a mans thoughts well. He would know if Ermac was lying, and this time he wasn't,

"I think he's telling the truth," Lao said, Sonya looked at him baffled,

"You're kidding me," she said,

"No, but I could be wrong, I'm not often though," Lao smiled at his own distinct immodesty, but he couldn't help it, it was the way he was. Feeling a little relieved Ermac turned to Sonya and looked her in the eyes,

"We don't know who this man is," he confessed, "But he is lying, that is the truth."

Sonya looked away, it was Johnny who next defended Ermac's honesty,

"Look Sonya, if what Kano is saying is fact, why would Ermac bring seven of us here to meet one man, and a pathetic excuse for one at that." Kano gave Johnny a glance which suggested that he was insulted,

"Oy," he quipped,

"Shut up," Johnny retorted before turning back to Sonya, "You know what I mean?" he finished.

"Still," Sonya said, "It is a little suspicious don't you think?"

"It is," Ermac himself admitted, "But we,-"

"-Tell you what," she cut in, "I challenge you Kano, to do battle with me in Mortal Kombat. Then we'll see where ninja boy's loyalties lie." Kano smirked and once again began rubbing his bulging belly,

"Alright," he said, "I'm going to enjoy this baby, it's been a long time in cumin' this 'as."

The metal faced General and the Special Forces agent then stepped away from the rest of the group and faced each other. The group knew that by challenging Kano to Mortal Kombat they wouldn't be permitted to interfere. Kano however had yet to beat Sonya once in an honest fight so none of them really feared anything would go wrong. Jax was the only person who would keep a watchful eye on Ermac's movement during the fray.

Ermac would not get involved however; he to knew what this challenge meant and certain didn't feel any inclination to intervene on Kano's behalf.

Sonya was the first to strike out, throwing a high heel kick at Kano, but he backed off, avoiding contact. The former Black Dragon then nailed Sonya with a brutal kick to the stomach.

Sonya doubled over in pain, allowing Kano to floor her with a vicious axe kick, dropping the heel of his right boot into her back.

"Oh yeah baby," Kano reveled, "That's what 'am talking about." The sleazy General then went to plant his boot into his struggling adversary's back whilst she lay by his feet but the feisty female was able to roll aside, dodging the attack. Sonya then propelled herself up with her arms and smashed into Kano with a stunning cartwheel kick to the face. Kano staggered back, almost falling over.

"Now," Sonya started, "Lets see what how that padded blubber of yours holds out shall we," she then beat into Kano's bulging belly with three successive sidekicks before sending him tumbling backwards with a perfectly executed roundhouse kick to the face.

Kano just barely managed to maintain his balance. He put a hand to metal side of his face,

"Ouch baby," he whined in jest, "that hurt,'

"Really," Sonya growled. "Well how about you come over here and take some more. I can do this all night."

A sly grin crept across Kano's swollen face, "If you insist baby," he mocked before advancing on his opponent once again.

Kano swung at Sonya sluggishly but the feisty femme fatale had anticipated his attack and dropped to her hands before swinging her legs up around Kano's neck.

"We've been here before," Sonya teased as she used all the strength to drag Kano down to the ground. With her foe's head in the clutches of her thighs Sonya knew she had this battle won.

"Please Sonya babe," Kano begged as he squealed and squirmed as he tried to escape, "Not again, please."

Sonya remembered the last time she had Kano like this. It had been during the first Mortal Kombat Tournament. She thought she had killed her nemesis back then but that hadn't been the case. The two of them had fought numerous times since then.

"Aw come on Sonya baby," Kano spluttered, "Come on give us a break."

Sonya would have killed Kano sooner, but she wanted to revel in this moment a little longer- a decision she would soon regret.

"You remember last time you said that?" she asked,

"You thought you'd killed me,"

"Let's see if you're lucky enough to survive this time shall we; any last words?" As she was saying this Kano had slid his hand to one of his razor sharp Butterfly Knives he kept hid in the side of his boots,

"As a matter of fact," she muttered, "I have."

Still confident of victory Sonya decided to humour him, "Go on,"

"I said give us a break bitch!" At that Kano revealed his secret weapon and stabbed it deep into Sonya's inner leg, the grip on his neck was gone in an instant. Sonya's thigh was a crimson mess.

The deceptive minion of Shao Kahn staggered to his feet sweating and panting. The Butterfly Knife was still in Sonya's leg he had had a lucky escape.

"That's right baby," Kano taunted, "Now we can end this thing once and for all. I must have come back from the dead at least three times now, or perhaps you were just to naïve and self-confident to ever bother checking that you'd finished the job. Well I won't be making that mistake sweetheart, even if I don't have to kill you myself."

Sonya was on her feet now and had returned to the group. Her leg was bleeding badly and in immense pain, but she would show no weakness. As Jax wrapped a clean piece of cloth around the wound Kano he noticed was signaling to someone further up the way. In shock Ermac, Sonya and the others saw a bout thirteen new warriors emerge from the shadows.

"That's right," Kano laughed turning his back to the main group, "What?" he said, "You really think I'd come alone." Sonya frowned; she should have suspected Kano when he accepted a challenge without knowing he had back up.

Soon Ermac and his friends were opposed with thirteen black clad ninjas pointing automatic rifles in their direction.

"Hands up," Kano ordered of the enemies of The Emperor. The gang did as they were told; there was no way they could take on thirteen of them.

Kano strutted tenaciously toward Sonya, who was now struggling to stand on without support,

"I'm sorry baby," he lied trying to contain his pleasure at having his long time enemy in this position after all these years, "We were good together you and me," he added, "Like peas in a pod,"

"More like a house on fire," Sonya quipped. Kano smiled; he had always had a taste for Sonya's fiery comebacks and insults,

"I'm gonna miss you baby," he said. Kano then headed over to Ermac, whose eyes did not show any sign of fear but of impatience and growing anger.

"Ha!" Kano bellowed in the soulless ninja's stern face, "The Emperor said you might come here. Wanting to do the right thing and all that shit. You were to easy though mate, and what a bonus it was that you happen to bring all these losers with you to. The Emperor is going to love me. Perhaps he'll even promote me above that Reiko goon."

"Let us go," Ermac spoke calmly. It seemed a bizarre request to ask as far as his companions were concerned; they saw no way out here.

"Enough," Kano said, "Kill 'em boys."

Before Kano's team could do anything however they were distracted by a loud rumbling from above. They had barley moved before their view was blocked out by a barrage of black rocks hurling from the high ridges above. The avalanche of stone and debris came down quickly and heavily on all thirteen men, covering them entirely. The calamity did not reach Kano, Ermac or any of the others.

"What the fuck?" was all Kano could say as he watched his entire back up team get crushed to death by the sudden rockslide.

"What just happened?" Kung Lao whispered to Liu who stood beside, just as stunned at the event which had just occurred. Liu looked over to Ermac, whose arms were lowered, and seemed to look a little more worn out than he had been a few moments ago.

"Ermac?" Liu started, "Did you do this?"

Ermac looked over to Liu and nodded subtly. The others nodded also in appreciation, including Jax, Sonya however did not.

Kano turned back to the group, who had now lowered all their arms.

"Well," he said, "I guess I'd best be off." As a distraction Kano then shot a weak laser from his eye hitting Jax in the chest. As Jax was hit the group turned to him allowing Kano to make his escape.

Jax wasn't badly hurt, just a small mark was left from the quick attack. Sonya's leg on the other hand was in agony, but the make-shift bandage seemed to have stopped most of the bleeding.

When the group had finished checking that each other were ok Sonya stepped up to Ermac.

"Thank you," she said honestly, "What you did, it saved our lives, all our lives. That was very brave of you."

Ermac took her small right hand in both of his,

"We were only doing what was right," he said,

"Well thank you anyway." Sonya was nearly in tears now as she realized how wrong she had been about Ermac. She held her arms out to the soulless warrior; it felt awkward but right at the same time. "May I?" she asked.

For Ermac it was even more awkward, but he too held his arms out and the two embraced in a true show of friendship.

"I forgive you," Sonya wept openly now, "You are not the man I took you for."

When Sonya and Ermac had finished making up for old hatreds the Special Forces agent and fellow agent Jax announced they would not be going on with the rest of the group to the river Styx. They had chosen instead to pursue Kano. Sonya and Jax together would try to catch up with the ex-crime lord, whilst Ermac and the others would continue their quest for Ermac's redemption.

As the two groups parted ways Sonya took Ermac to one side to give him a final, honest piece of advice.

"When this is all over," she told him, "Make the right choice. It's your decision to make now. Forget what I or any other has already told you. Do what you think is right," she then kissed him gently on the cheek. Ermac smiled because he thought that's what he should do and then hugged her again.

With that the two parted ways, and for Ermac the big decision that awaited would soon have to be made.


	13. Not Alone

Not Alone

Ermac and his group were quiet when they first arrived at the start of the Styx River; it wasn't a respectful silence but a time of thought for each of the warriors present. To Kitana this whole ordeal had started to seen unnecessary and unwell thought through. The Princess of the realm of Edenia had not wanted things to end this way for Ermac. She felt it was a brash decision at this point, and that there were other ways for this misguided warrior to gain redemption.

Sonya and Jax had left the group earlier to pursue Kano. Only four others would be present to witness Ermac in his final moments, these were Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Kitana.

Here at the beginning of the Styx the gloomy water formed into a natural lagoon. Beneath the mystic light of the demon moon of Outworld the water shone an ominous green colour and shed elegant reflections which mirrored off the faces of the black rocks surrounding them.

The atmosphere was tranquil; the air was calm and the wind could be neither felt nor heard. The twilight here at the start of the journey of the dead was eternal.

Ermac looked down at his own reflection in the emerald pool as he stood at the forefront of the company of heroes. What he saw there was an empty body, a life form devoid of any reasonable existence. He would not be missed he thought, not really. Doing what he intended to do here meant ending his solitude and misery and giving back that which was never Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn's to take away.

As Kitana looked over to Ermac what she saw was a confused and broken young man, a man who did not even understand his own purpose in life, a man who was so resigned to the thought that he was never meant to be that he hadn't ever stopped to consider what he could be. As she looked at young warriors sorrow worn expression she felt she had to do something to stop him from ruining the chance she felt he had.

As Ermac was a bout to take his first step into the shimmering pool Kitana stepped forward and put a hand out to stop him,

"Ermac," she said. Ermac stepped back from the gently flowing water as Kitana pulled her hand away.

"That is not our name," he said, "That name was given to us by Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung and we will not answer to it."

Kitana sighed, she looked to Liu and Kung Lao and then to Johnny. None of them had expected her intervention and were just as interested to know why she had done what she did as Ermac was.

"Ok then," she started, "Whoever you are, whatever you want to be called, listen to me." Ermac looked into the shallow end of the lagoon; he had come so close to fulfilling his quest, now it would have to wait once more.

"Go on," he allowed,

"Before you do this I have something I have to say,"

"What is it?"

"Our fight against the Emperor and his forces is going to be tough," Kitana explained, "We could use someone like you on our team."

"We're sorry," Ermac said, "We'd like to help, but we can't. It wouldn't be fair on the warriors whose souls have already been kept away from here for far too long." Ermac clutched his chest, as though he could feel the spirits within him trying to get out. Kitana stepped closer to Ermac and looked deep into the young mans eyes,

"Would it?" she asked, "Think about it. Before you were a drone under the control of The Emperor and Shang Tsung, but you are free of their power now. You broke the amulet the Emperor gave you; those two have no hold over you anymore."

"Yes," Ermac agreed, "But what does that have to do with our won decision to free these men's souls?"

Ermac indicated to his chest again, Kitana nodded in acknowledgement but wasn't finished yet,

"Before you were a servant of The Emperor, made up of suppressed souls slaughtering men who once they fought beside. Now however you have a choice. Here's the choice you have, you can set free the many souls that comprise you being here and now and end your existence entirely, or, you can give those men one last chance of achieving what they always believed they would, that they would bring The Emperor to and his Kingdom to its knees. Though you those men can finish the job they died fighting for- bringing freedom to the realms."

Having finished her bold sentiment Kitana took a step back, allowing Ermac to consider his the options before him. As Kitana took her step back however Johnny came forward, he put a warm, friendly hand on Ermac's shoulder,

"She's got a point kid," he said, with optimism which only someone like Johnny would have at a time like this.

Ermac had indeed listened carefully to all Kitana had had to say,

"Yes," he said quietly to himself, "Through us they could… I suppose…"

"Not just that," Kitana added, almost seeing Ermac's mind changing in her favour, "You are the only man truly capable of being a match for Shang Tsung himself. We need you Erm- we need you, as an ally and as a friend. We need you on our side."

Seeing the man who had allowed him to live again in this state of uncertainty Liu came over to where Ermac stood,

"Let's talk," he said putting his arm over the ninja's shoulder, "In private."

The two then left the rest of the group and walked over to the far side over the lagoon. There Liu tried to advise Ermac in how to make his decision, and tried not to be to much in Kitana's favour,

"Listen buddy," Liu said, "I know what coming here has meant to you. I know you are desperate to do the right thing, even if not for the men who died by Shao Kahn's might then for you own sanity and well being, but Kitana does have a point."

Ermac continued looking down into the steady ebbing of the waters looming sense of finality, as though it were calling to him over a great distance,

"We're still not sure,"

"I'm not finished. Do us this favour, help us fight the Emperor and bring his and Shang Tsung's regime to an end. Then, when the realms are at peace once more, we'll return here, or can come alone if you choose, and finish what you set out to do this night, and free the souls of the men whose lives will at that point have no longer been in vain. Do this, do it not just for Earth or Edenia, but for all the realms. Please."

Following his talk with the soulless ninja Liu came and rejoined the main group. Ermac continued watching his pale reflection in the green glow of the river. Eventually he turned back to the others, he had made his decision.

"Ok," he said, "Let's go."

Ermac saw his new found friends faces become smiles as they each realized what this meant he was saying, Ermac responded to their expressions with a hint of a smile of his own,

"Although it would be selfish," he continued, "Not to let these men enter their final resting place; it would perhaps be even more selfish of us not to give them one last chance of achieving what they always wanted to achieve. We will go with you, we will fight the Emperor and bring him to his knees, and when we are done we will return here and send the souls of these honourable men on their way."

The four warriors nodded respectively to Ermac. What he was doing was probably the most selfless act a man such as he could do. As the group prepared to leave Kitana had one last question to ask,

"So," she started, "Can we call you Ermy?"

At first nobody spoke, but Johnny was first to crack and began laughing wildly, Liu and Kung Lao followed shortly after. But it was Ermac's own modest grin and shy nod that really lit up Kitana's heart. It would be a tough job bringing down Shao Kahn's numerable hordes, but as she looked upon Ermac's mysterious, moody yet strangely compelling and endearing face she felt convinced that everything would turn out right in the end.


	14. Edenia

Edenia

Kitana had brought Ermac and the Earthrealm warriors to her home world of Edenia. The ongoing hostilities with Outworld and Shao Kahn would soon turn into an all out war and Kitana felt her friends would be better off as far from the Emperor's main forces as possible.

Edenia wasn't entirely without strife however as a branch of the Emperor's Outworld forces had been trying to create a successful siege of the ancient city kingdom for nearly a year now.

The Shadow of the Emperor had indeed stretched as far as Edenia. There it held a loose grip on the main city, but it was a hold which was becoming increasingly less secure thanks to Outworld's own Edenian Ambassador, the purple clad ninja known as Rain.

At the start of this battle between the realms Shao Kahn had sent Rain, a former Edenian Prince himself along with one of his own Shokan Generals, Kintaro, to take the city by force. Along with a legion of the Emperor's Tarkatan hordes it would be their job to try and pummel the city into submission as fast as possible. The Emperor's plan was to bring Edenia down before they had a chance to form an alliance with any of the other realms, specifically Earthrealm, which he desired above all others.

And so the Outworld forces, headed by Kintaro, launched an all out assault on the white stone walls of Edenia. For a time at least the Edenian military had kept their Outworld Invaders at bay. As the months passed however and winter fell into spring and then summer, the strength of the realm began to fail.

It was at this time, about six months before Liu Kang's resurrection, that Rain reacquainted himself with the Princess of Edenia- Kitana.

The two had known each other before. During Shao Kahn's last invasion of the realms Kitana had tried to persuade Rain to betray The Emperor and join the forces of good. Rain did not take up the Princess's offer however and following the subsequent defeat of Shao Kahn's forces, Rain disappeared altogether.

This time Rain seemed to be more willing to see things from Kitana's point of view. Rain knew of Kitana's grief at the loss of her lover Liu Kang and comforted her in her time of need.

As battle raged at the walls of Edenia frequent meetings were called for so as to form a peace treaty between the two armies. At these times a ceasefire was called for and Rain would be given temporary access to the city, along with Kintaro. Although no treaty was ever formed these meetings gave Rain and Kitana the chances they needed to be together.

Rain and Kitana had spent time together once before, as prisoners of Shao Kahn. During the Emperor's initial invasion of Edenia both Rain and Kitana had been smuggled away by Kahn's forces in secret. Both were then raised as The Emperor's own children and in time they became close, like brother and sister.

Sibling rivalries between the two soon arose however. On the one hand Rain was seen as a weakling by Shao Kahn who had been quick to notice his adopted son cared more for the arts of magic and sorcery than he did of brute strength. Meanwhile Kitana was made a Princess of Outworld, but she hated The Emperor for keeping her against her will and would do so for the duration of her time as a 'prisoner' of the Empire.

Now Kitana was back in her home realm and Rain was supposed to be fighting in the name of the man they had both once had to refer to as 'father.' Yet as time went on the relationship between Rain Kitana grew into something far more special than that shared between a brother and a sister. Kitana had found a warm, comforting, compassionate side to Rain's normally cold and selfish personality.

Rain however had an ulterior motive. Whilst he certainly liked Kitana and did not have to feign pleasure when in her company, his reasons for caring so much were more selfish than Kitana could have suspected.

Not only was Rain's plan selfish, but it was also deception on the grandest of scales. Rain planned to try and take Edenia for his own, without Shao Kahn. When Edenia began to fail to the might of Kintaro's shear military ruthlessness it was Rain who informed Kitana of the weaknesses in the General's seemingly impenetrable onslaught. It was Rain who allowed food supplies to be passed into the city in secret. Rain was helping Edenia to survive The Emperor's siege, but only so he could rule it for himself.

Rain wanted to be King of Edenia and wanted Kitana as his Queen.

Rain had been born a Prince of Edenia many hundreds of years ago (like all Edenians Rain inherited unnatural long life combined with youthful good lucks, another trait shared by himself and the Princess Kitana). Shao Kahn had raised him as his son but their relationship had gone cold following Rain's sudden desertion after Outworld's last invasion.

Rain went to great lengths to secure his position in Edenia. Soon his relationship with Kitana went from being a simple sibling friendship, to a secretive love affair.

Both were aware of the dangers they faced if their liaison was ever discovered. Should Shao Kahn hear of Rain's infidelity he would surely see him dead, no doubt impaled on a stake in one of his many blood soaked dungeons.

As for Kitana, discovery of her forbidden friendship would be seen as an act of betrayal. Her family might exile her, or worse, send her back to the imprisonment of Shao Kahn.

Nonetheless the two had developed feelings of what could only be called love for one another. They slept together most nights, for Rain knew of a secret entrance into the city not known to Kintaro and his men, and he would make good use of it.

Kitana would cry into Rain's chest about her lost love Liu Kang, then Rain would embrace her and hold her fragile body tight against his own. Then they would make love. Forbidden as it was neither could resist. Slowly Rain did truly fall in love with Kitana, but through it all, the passion and the prestige, his own diabolical ambition was never jaded.

Rain's wicked web of deception worked it's way to Kitana's heart with striking effectiveness, yet as he felt his goal come within reaching distance some disturbing news from Outworld put his plans on hold in a most unnerving of fashions.

It came as summer fell into it's final month, Kitana was given news of a rumoured sighting of her long thought lost lover.

Liu Kang was alive, or at least that was what the reports claimed, and Kitana decided she could not wait around in a place as far as Edenia with such a possibility in her mind.

Kitana left Edenia without a word to Rain, who she was already shamefully phasing out of her mind. When Rain found out about her disappearance he was left devastated. He had not only lost the woman he was just beginning to develop feelings for but his claim to the throne was slipping away to.

It would be a month before Kitana returned to her home worlds. When she did Rain noticed she had brought with her a group of familiar faces. Regrettably none of the guests Kitana had brought to her home were people Rain particularly cared to see. In fact, they were people who Rain thought could make his workings here much tougher than he hoped.

Arriving in Edenia along with Kitana were the Hollywood mega-star Johnny Cage, the Shaolin Monk and White Lotus front man Kung Lao, and most importantly, Liu Kang, who was it seemed very much alive and looked to be in as good a shape as ever. The rumours of his return were true it seemed, Rain was most displeased.

Rain also saw another face he recognized. This one her remembered from Shao Kahn's Palace. It was Ermac, the soul-borne necromancer created by Shang Tsung, and from what he had been told, traitor.

Rain saw these people arriving and knew his efforts to gain Kitana's favour had probably been wasted. He wouldn't give up all hope however and planned to meet up with his one time sister that very night, when she would surely be alone.

Ermac liked Edenia. When he first arrived he was quite awe inspired. The city's towering, white washed stone walls and marble walkways were a splendor to behold. Small streams ran through the city which gave it a pristine sparkle and added to it's already impressive sense of overwhelming majesty. Yet the most grandest feature of all Ermac saw in this hallowed city, was the main palace, which was also Kitana's home.

The Palace shone brightly beneath the beaming Sun and stood out as the focal point of every corner of town. Ermac knew he would like it here, and felt quite in sync with the locals in his regal new outfit, kindly donated to him by his wonderful friends at the White Lotus Society.


	15. A Night in Edenia

A Night in Edenia

Kitana lay alone in her private quarters at the Palace of Edenia. Her family had greeted her and her friends warmly, including Ermac, who she had been a little concerned for.

Her window was left open, and the curtains fluttered elegantly inside as a gentle breeze passed through into the chamber.

Kitana had gotten used to leaving her window open in the past. It was how her old liaison Rain, who should be her enemy, gained access to the Palace in secret. Of course she knew that those days were over now. Rain had been there for her as she grieved over the loss of Liu Kang, but their relationship had reached a point it shouldn't have. Now Liu was alive again Kitana felt guilty about her betrayal and wished her romance with Rain had never happened. In hindsight she realized this but at the time it had felt right.

Kitana expected Rain to appear tonight. She had told the others she wanted to spend this night by herself for that very reason. She would allow Rain to enter her chamber this last time, she would be friendly, she would tell him never to return to her again.

The Princess didn't have to wait long. When the moon was up and the city cloaked in darkness she heard someone scaling the walls just beneath her windows edge.

Rain slid into Kitana's room with cat-like nimbleness, making barley a sound; he had been doing this for months. He wore no upper clothing, he rarely did on his nightly visits to the palace; he wore only his uniformal face mask along with black bottoms with a purple ninja's belt and boots

When Rain looked upon Kitana's barley dressed figure, for she wore only a short, slightly transparent and rather revealing nightgown, he felt his heart flutter. With her dark brown hair unbound and hanging loosely over her shoulders Rain knew this was a woman he could happily spend the rest of his life with. But that would not be, no, could not, be the way anymore.

Kitana watched Rain as he entered her room. After all the time they spent apart she was filled with mixed emotions.

She saw a man who had quite possibly taken advantage her in on of the lowest points in her life. Yet she also saw the high spirited, smooth talking, dark haired pretty-boy who had helped to keep her people from falling to Emperor's wrath after all these months. If he could charm her once she knew he could do so again.

Rain came towards Kitana and pulled off his face mask, he then brushed a steady hand through his ruffled black hair,

"I've missed you," he spoke softly as he took Kitana's dainty left hand in his own. To his surprise Kitana pulled back from his hold, but she was smiling, _oh what a torment you can be_, he thought,

"You've put weight on," she teased,

Rain grinned, "In all the right places I hope," he quipped, "Or perhaps my wallowing in your absence in ale might have taken its toll on my tum after all this time." He patted his stomach, and noticed to his shame that his belly was a little flabbier than usual, looking back up to Kitana he blushed, she smiled in response,

"No," she said still smiling. She came forward and put her arms around Rain's back, "I like you better this way, there's more of you to love,"

"That suits me baby" Rain then went in to kiss his desire but she pulled away suddenly, "What's wrong?" he asked,

"We can't, do this anymore, things are different now,"

"For you maybe," Rain snapped. He was getting agitated now; he wouldn't let this woman he loved to love deny him like this, "What is it? What's changed?"

Kitana didn't say anything at first, she simply stared at him accusingly, he must have heard about Liu's resurrection, and was simply pushing her into saying so.

"You know what's changed," she told him flatly. In a gesture of what Kitana could only interpret as pure arrogance Rain slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead, apparently signifying a sudden realization,

"Oh yeah," he gasped, "I forgot, wonder boy is back on the scene, how very silly of me."

At that Kitana's face grew stern and she stepped up to Rain so that the two were nose to nose, looking each other in the eyes and feeling each other's breath,

"Yes he is," she uttered through clenched teeth, "And I love him, him and not you. You could never be what he is."

Rain now backed off but he was far from calm,

"And what is he huh? He couldn't even deal with that pathetic Sorcerer Shang Tsung. I am the head of Shao Kahn's armies, I could take Edenia anytime I want, does it mean nothing to you that I've helped you and your people live through these last few months?"

"You know it does!" Kitana cried, "But you also knew when we first started all this that I still loved Liu Kang. It's just that he was—"

"Dead," Rain finished, "He was dead and I was not. Why should things be different now?"

Kitana turned from Rain and sighed deeply, "You're impossible," she said.

As Kitana stared hopelessly out into the lightless cityscape she felt Rain's arms come over her shoulders, to both of their surprises she didn't shake him off.

"I'm sorry," the dark-haired ninja said earnestly, "Really I am. I guess I'm no champion of any realms,"

Kitana continued staring into the darkness, "You are slave to Shao Kahn," she said. The Princess then put a gentle hand over Rain's own which he still held around her bosom, "But you don't have to be. Join us Rain, and help us save Edenia, you don't have to keep sneaking around like this,"

"Would that win you over?" Rain asked as he rubbed his face softly against Kitana's tender shoulders, "Would you love me for that?" Kitana then pulled away from Rain once more and turned to face him,

"No," she said, "But it would help us save our Kingdom and free you from Shao Kahn's servitude." Rain lowered his head, he contained his building frustration as he pretended to consider Kitana's offer. A few moments later he gave her his answer,

"Perhaps you're right, clearly I have no way of making you love me, but it would be nice to see my people kept free of tyranny,"

"You see. It's not so hard,"

"But please," he added taking both her hands in his, "Let us spend this one last night together, for old time's sake. Then I will leave, I will think about your offer and return with my answer, I promise."

Kitana knew that what Rain was asking was wrong, but a part of her wanted the same. One last night couldn't do too much harm could it? Of course not, and she was doing it with good intentions, having Rain as ally would be a great help in the battle against the Outworld forces. Still, the thought of doing it with Rain again after all this time made her cringe, and worse still, Liu was back now, and he had no idea of what she and Rain had been up to.

As Rain came into to kiss her Kitana made her choice. She did not deny him this time. She met his dazzling sapphire-blue eyes with her own equally mesmerizing gaze. The two then met in a passionate embrace of both lust and deceit, then they made love- it would be the last time they ever did so.

Rain was sat up naked in Kitana's bed, his lower half covered by only a silky purple sheet; he was stroking his hand gently through Kitana's vibrant brown hair.

Kitana was lay with her head against Rain's bare chest, she to was naked, with only her lower half covered.

"That was good," Rain whispered. He was breathing steadily, as was Kitana, who was staring ruefully down at the chamber floor. With the whole ordeal now over Kitana found herself unexpectedly devastated at what she had done, Rain then continued, "Do you think?" he started, before noticing his lovers sorrowful expression, "What's up babe? You want to talk?"

Kitana sighed and sat up next to Rain,

"You know," she began, "That's it, this can never happen again,"

"You said already," Rain tried to conceal the disappointment in his voice,

"Well I mean it,"

"I know,"

"What now then?" she asked,

"I don't know," he said, "I do know one thing though,"

"Go on—"

"My troops, Kintaro and all that, they're to be pulled out of Edenia tomorrow."

At that Kitana sat upright, Rain's sudden revelation had made her more alert than she had been all night; her filthy fling was suddenly the last thing on her mind,

"Since when?" she questioned, "And why?"

"It was only decided on a few days ago," Rain confessed, "_We_ were only told today,"

"So why the sudden change of heart,"

"Shao Kahn," Rain explained, "That is, The Emperor, has decided to focus his attention on the Earthrealm forces in Outworld,"

"But that doesn't make any sense; he's pulling men away from us to defend his own realm! Surly he already has more than enough power there to keep such a small number of enemies at bay; I don't see the point."

This was true enough. Kitana had fought against the Emperor for years and although he was never able to succeed in a full conquest of Earthrealm he had always managed to maintain power in Outworld. This time seemed no different, except now he had Edenia in check, so what reason could there be to pull his troops out now?

Before Kitana could say anything more Rain answered her question, "Because he doesn't just want to defend 'his' realm. He wants to takes Earthrealm, and all of Earthrealms defenders are in Outworld. Don't you see? He wants to make one quick swipe and take out all of those you call 'friends' in one fell swoop. Liu Kang, the Special Forces, all of them. If he can defeat them all in Outworld then there will be no-one left to defend Earthrealm,"

"They have armies of their own, they would fight,"

"Yes," Rain agreed, "They would fight, all humans would, but they would lose, you know this."

Of course she did. Whilst Earthrealm would fight any invaders with their technology and weapons of mass destruction Kahn would still ultimately prevail. With the powers of magic and wizardry the weapons of Earth would be useless and the race of men would fall. That was the reason for warriors such as Kung Lao and Liu Kang, who fight in Mortal Kombat and tackle the threat of Outworld from within,

"What can we do?" she asked,

"Not much, fighting him on his own ground is really the only option you have as far as I can tell,"

"How big is Shao Kahn's immediate attack force?"

Rain flashed the Edenian Princess a hopeless look, "About one-hundred thousand strong," he told her, "At least."

Kitana's heart sank. The warriors of Earthrealms couldn't match that. The Special Forces made up their greater numbers, and they could probably only muster about five thousand at best,

"Then we're done for," she groaned,

"Yes," her jet-haired liaison agreed, "He will take Earthrealm itself in mere months following the failure of Kang and his friends, and then he will turn his attention to Edenia, which is much smaller than Earth as you know. It will fall quickly."

Kitana's felt the tears coming, but she held them back, she suddenly wondered why Rain was telling her all this,

"What do you intend to do?" she asked, "Where will your loyalties lie this time Rain?" she demanded,

"I will leave tomorrow," the cowardly would-be Prince admitted,

"What did you say?"

"I will leave with Kintaro and the others tomorrow," he repeated, clearly this time.

In anger Kitana then shoved Rain, still naked, out of the bed. The bare ninja fell ungraciously to the floor and rolled awkwardly to his feet,

"What did I say?" he asked putting a tense hand to the painful area of his back which he just landed on,

"You bastard," Kitana cried as she wrapped her silk sheet around her bust as she climbed out of bed, "Did you plan this all along?"

"What?" Rain backed away as Kitana came forward furiously, nervously aware of his manhood dangling between them,

"You slept with me tonight knowing all this and yet you let me think you had changed Rain!" The emotional Princess then swung hard and landed a fierce punch on Rain's jaw, busting his lip and knocking him back down to the floor. Rain struggled on the floor as he held a hand to his bruising mouth, Kitana stood over him, she was not done with her punishment, "Get up you pathetic waste of a man."

Rain did as he was told and climbed to his feet. Kitana wept openly now but Rain feared her. He was shaking nervously from head to toe not only for what she might do to her, but for the fact that any minute now her Mother or Father could walk in, then he would be dead,

"I'm sorry," he blurted, more as a plead for mercy than an honest apology,

"Shut up Rain," the teary eyed beauty scorned, "I have had enough of your lies. You always chose the winning side Rain, even when you know it is the wrong thing to do. Go back to Shao Kahn Rain, be his lap dog and carry on calling yourself a Prince of Edenia, but know that you mean nothing to us, or me. I couldn't care less if Shao Kahn is winning or not."

Rain lowered his head in shame, tears had begun to fill his own deceptive blue eyes, but he would not show any weakness to this woman who he loved,

"You're a coward Rain," Kitana added as she threw his clothes at him, "And if," she snarled, "No when we meet on the battlefield, I'll see to it that you die a coward."

Kitana then turned her back on Rain as he made his way out of her room and out of the palace. She could have called for the guards to arrest him, but a part of her did still feel for Rain, who probably did have some good intent. She truly felt there was a decent side to Rain, but it was shrouded under a cloak of cowardice. As long as it seemed like the easy route Rain would always choose the fate of a wastrel.

Kitana and Rain had both thought that their last night together had gone as unnoticed as their other liaisons over the past six months. They were wrong, for this last night Kintaro had watched Rain leave the Outworld camp outside the Edenian city walls and had sent one of his own personal guards to spy on his co-Commander.

The spy had followed Rain to the palace and waited outside in the garden beneath Kitana's bed chamber whilst the whole event taken place. He heard all that was said between the two, and when they had finished he reported all his hearings to an incredibly interested Kintaro.


	16. Shadow of the Emperor

The Shadow of The Emperor

The morning after Rain and Kitana's final meeting, Outworld General Kintaro requested access to the city. His request was granted, the meeting place was the city plaza outside the palace gates. The city's Plaza was known mostly for its Grand Fountain- a beautiful marble structure which spouted three tiers of crystalline water from statues of the Elder Gods. Today the plaza would be guarded by a host of Edenian warriors. The security was probably unnecessary however, although Kintaro had been the chief threat to the city for most of the year whenever negotiations came up he was always civilized.

This time Kintaro was met also by new but familiar faces. They were those of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, the Outworld traitor Ermac, and Edenia's own Princess Kitana. Kintaro looked down at his sworn enemies, he was a near ten-foot tall Shokan warrior with a tiger-striped fur coat and claws to match, he felt he could have killed them all with one crushing blow, but that was not his business here, not today.

"What do you want Kintaro?" Kitana demanded. The Shokan beast looked into the brave woman's eyes; she didn't fear him at all,

"Rain did not return last night," he revealed, looking first to Kitana then at Liu Kang,

"So," the Princess remarked, "What do I care?"

"I think you know," the Outworld General claimed and grinned slyly at both Kang and Kitana,

"Well I haven't seen him," she answered. At that moment a new voice called out, to Kitana's surprise it was none other than her prissy purple donning ex-lover Rain himself,

"I didn't return last night," Rain said as he stepped between both Kitana and Kintaro, "Because I wanted one last chance to see the wondrous beauty of my homeland beneath a moonlit sky." He flashed a lustful glance in Kitana's direction, then frowned as she returned it with an icy stare.

"Indeed," Kintaro huffed, "I suppose that's one way of putting it,"

"We are to return to Outworld right away," Rain announced, "We have orders from our Emperor."

Kintaro took a step toward Rain, the look in the General's eyes was menacing, as was his sharp and dangerous grin,

"Yes," he agreed, "We are to return to Outworld, but under what conditions may vary somewhat between you and I." Rain now took a nervous step back,

"I see not what you mean," the dark-haired warrior said, but his voice was wavering and he was starting to sweat.

Kintaro suddenly roared and struck out at Rain, hitting him simultaneously in both the head and body with two enormous fists, sending the would-be Prince tumbling into he nearby fountain. There Rain lay beneath the watchful and condemning gaze of the Gods, drenched, with his face barely out of the water. This was humiliation, not only before his enemies, but before his own men, who may never come to respect him again.

As two of Kintaro's Tarkatan grunts dragged Rain out of the water another bound his arms behind his back with think, rusty chains,

"You are under arrest," Kintaro growled,

"What for?" Rain cried, his bashed ear now running warm blood down his water soaked face,

"For conspiring with the enemy," Kintaro shot Kitana an accusing glance, "You were spied on last night, you were caught talking to her," he pointed to Kitana in disgust, "Amongst other things. Revealing our Emperor's plans and conspiring to betray him, is a damn good reason for arrest I think, and surly punishable by death. But that will be for The Emperor to decide."

"Wait," Rain begged, crying openly, "It was a lie, I wasn't going to betray you all, I wouldn't, I was just—"

"I know what you was just," Kintaro roared again, "And it's a likely story indeed, but you still revealed things that should not have been revealed, and your intents, as despicable as they may have been have still left you in a hell of a lot of trouble. The Emperor will decide your fate now 'Prince', I will hear no more of it." Kintaro then hit Rain again, this time knocking the 'Prince' out cold.

Kintaro then took his men and left the city, his guards dragging Rain along behind them. Kitana looked to Liu, by the painful look in his face she guessed he had figured out what Kintaro had been talking about,

"Liu," she said, "Liu I'm sorry,"

Liu turned away from his lover and headed back to the Palace. Kung Lao stepped up beside Kitana and put a friendly arm over her shoulder,

"You want to talk to me about it?" he asked. She could tell he still trusted her, even if he knew what she did was wrong. She turned around and put her arms around her friend,

"Oh Lao," she wept, "It's all a terrible misunderstanding,"

"I know," he said, "I'm sure you had your reasons. It must have been horrible for you." Kitana let go of him and wiped away her tears. She smiled as she saw Kung Lao had lost no respect for her after all this,

"It was," she said. It had, she realized how despicable her affair had been, especially as Rain had abandoned hope for her so easily. The thought of ever having loved that slimy, sleazy, flabby bodied, prissy-boy made her sick. She felt dirty, and would do so for a long time, "But, I have to talk to Liu about it," she said, "Not you. He's probably wondering what led me to do such a thing, and if I still love him anymore,"

"You do," Lao said, "I can tell." Kitana smiled again. There could be no better friend than Kung Lao, he'd make you laugh when you were sad and always tell you what you needed to hear without ever lying.

"Thank you," she said,

"See you later then."

Lao nodded up to Kitana's bedroom where Liu was probably now waiting. Kitana nodded to Kung Lao in appreciation then made her way up to her bed chamber.

It was night time again when Kitana emerged from her long talk with Liu. She didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone at that point, but she heard Ermac talking in his guest room, and was curious as to seeing who he could be talking to.

When she entered the room she saw Ermac sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor. Ermac was normally a somber, miserly character, but at that moment he seemed warmly entertained. Kitana sat on the end of Ermac's guest bed and watched as the once lonely ninja found welcome company in her young pet cat Kat-ana.

Kat-ana was a beautifully coloured silver tabby cat with serene pale blue eyes. Kitana had her favourite pet decorated with a glittery purple velvet collar and kept her well pampered.

Ermac was carefully petting and stroking the kitten as she paced between the ninja's hands and legs. Now and then Kat-ana would raise her dainty little head into Ermac's hands whenever his stroking eased off a little, but Ermac enjoyed the kitten's attention as much as she did his.

Kitana smiled when Ermac looked up to see her sitting there. As he did he stopped stroking Kat-ana, prompting the regal kitten to nudge his hand with her wet noise. Ermac was quick to please his new friend however and quickly picked up the cat and began stroking her all the more. Ermac took the purring feline with him as he came and sat beside Kitana.

"What's her name?" Ermac asked as Kitana joined him in petting the silver-coated kitten, who was now sat most comfortably between the two with her head rested on Ermac's thigh,

"Kat-ana," she told him,

"That's nice," Ermac stroked Kat-ana under the chin, "Well Kat-ana," he said, "We think you're our new best friend,"

"She likes you," Kitana said, Ermac smiled modestly,

"Tell her we like her to,"

"I think she knows."

As they continued to give the kitten their attention Ermac decided to change the subject to the day's events,

"Who was that man who was arrested earlier?"

"Who?" Kitana asked, "Rain?"

"Was that his name? The purple one, who seemed to have upset Liu,"

"Yes that is his name,"

"What did he do wrong?" Kitana lowered her head into her hands, after a few moments she looked up again, not at Ermac, but straight ahead,

"It wasn't just him," she said, "He will take all the punishment though. He is a traitor."

Ermac looked at Kitana, still oblivious to the goings on which led to Rain's arrest. Kitana continued,

"We had a thing," she said, "A love affair I suppose you would call it; do you know what one of those is?" Ermac nodded,

"We have an idea," he said,

"Well it wasn't entirely like that. I was upset about Liu's death, and he, Rain, made me feel better. He let me take my mind off my grief. We have a history together and he promised me he would change. But he lied, and I fell for it,"

"What did he lie about?"

"He said he would help us, and turn on Shao Kahn. But some things never change, and Rain will always pick the winning team, even if it means betraying his own feeling,"

"And what about Liu?" Ermac asked, obviously concerned for the man who had been key to his continuing salvation,

"When he came back;" she paused, it suddenly seemed so unreal. When she had regained her senses she continued, "When Liu came back, I forgot Rain. It was as if our affair had never happened. When I came back I was filled with regret, but swore that now I was with Liu again my relationship with Rain was finished. Then last night happened."

"You did it again," Ermac reminded her, "But we understand."

Kitana looked at Ermac; his face was as innocent and honest as always. This was a man who could not tell a lie, if ever he did it would be obvious. Perhaps things were black and white to Ermac, so that even love and sex could be made trivial if the cause was good. Still, his understanding made her feel much better about herself,

"Really? She said. Ermac nodded,

"There is one more thing we need to ask though." Kitana nodded to him to continue. "How does Liu feel?"

"The same as you," she said, "But it's harder for him to accept,"

"Because he loves you,"

"Yes, and I love him." Kitana suddenly started crying again and fell into Ermac's arms. The Soulless ninja then proved once again that although he had no soul of his own he could still feel and act like anybody else. He held Kitana tightly against his body and poured her tears into him.

As Kitana cried into Ermac's arms Liu Kang heard his lover's woes from across the landing, he came over immediately, as he entered Kitana turned and looked at him,

"Is everything ok?" she asked, wiping her tears away as she did,

"Everything's fine," Liu told her, "I just wanted to talk to Ermac, if that's ok with you,"

"Sure." Kitana then went to leave the room. Before she did Liu stopped her and gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips, then he let her leave.

Liu sat beside Ermac and lifted Kat-ana onto his lap as he did. Liu went to stroke the kitten but Kat-ana was no longer comfortable and leaped off him and onto the floor,

"She doesn't like you," Ermac aid dryly, Liu rolled his eyes,

"Thanks," he said with a grin,

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Ermac asked. Kat-ana had already reappeared on the ninja's lap and Ermac instinctively continued stroking her,

"Things," Liu said, "How you are, how you feel about the war that is coming,"

"War?" Ermac questioned, "What war?"

"Shao Kahn is amassing his forces," Liu informed him, "We may have to go to battle sooner than we'd thought. Are you prepared to help us?"

"As prepared as we'll ever be we guess." Liu smiled and shook his head,

"Well that's not good enough," he joked, "You got yourself a new friend there I see," Liu said noticing Ermac's fondness to the cat and visa versa, "So you have to look after her whilst you're here in each others company,"

"We're friends," Ermac smiled. The telekinetic warrior's expression then grew grim and dark, "But we will not be so friendly on the battlefield. We want Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung dead, and we will show no mercy."

Liu nodded then left Ermac alone. When Ermac looked back to Kat-ana he saw that the kitten was asleep.


	17. In the Court of The Emperor of Outworld

In the Court of The Emperor of Outworld

Rain was on his hands and knees before the Throne of the tyrannic Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn.

Kahn sat in his mighty Throne looking both angry and disappointed through his piercing skull face-mask. Kintaro had left Rain where he now lay, by his Emperor's feet. Shang Tsung was not present.

"You have betrayed me Rain," Shao Kahn grumbled, "Betrayal is no way for a Prince to act now is it?" The Emperor looked down at Rain, who merely continued to grovel. "Is it?" Kahn repeated. Rain looked up, tears of fear and dread filled his eyes,

"No my Lord," he whimpered. Shao Kahn grunted,

"Your snivelings are as pathetic as Shang Tsung's," he said, "But you will not be punished the same way he was,"

"Punished my Lord?" Rain cringed,

"Indeed. Your acts cannot go unchecked, but your punishment will be reasonable, and if you do well you may consider yourself to be lucky to have gained my mercy,"

"Mercy Lord?"

"Yes," Kahn confirmed, "You will lead my Tarkatan horde into battle on my main armies' right flank. My forces will be assembling soon enough."

"My Lord?" Rain asked, standing as The Emperor awaited his response, "Your punishment is fitting?" At this point Rain was unsure if his Emperor was tricking him or not. The Tarkatans were an unpredictable force of course, but to be given a commanding role still didn't seem like punishment,

"You heard me right," Kahn continued, "And you will be accompanied by Shang Tsung. General Reiko will lead the main force."

Rain didn't like Reiko very much, he kissed up to the Emperor and did little man-to-man fighting when on the battlefield. Still, being led by such a whelp was certainly better than death.

"I will do my best my Lord," Rain saluted his Emperor,

"You have no choice," Kahn smirked, "You will not return from the battlefield unless the battle is over. If you are injured you will fight on, if you are shown mercy you will fight on, and if you return here before anyone else, even a lowly slave, I will kill you myself. Do you understand?"

Rain wanted to kill the spiteful bastard where he stood. He had led him to believe his infidelity in Edenia was to be forgotten and ignored. He had given him command of Outworld's largest attack force, then at the last minute told him he must be the last man standing when the war is over. It would be the most difficult task anyone had given Rain to complete. Nonetheless he was determined he would do it. He would go to war as The Emperor commanded. In his last words to The Emperor he said only three,

"Yes, my Lord."


	18. Preparing for the Storm

Preparing for the Storm

The members of the White Lotus Society and their friends were in Edenia for two weeks. During that time they gathered as much information as possible regarding the goings on in Outworld.

On the third day of the second week the group received word that Special Forces agents Sonya, Jax and Kenshi were on their way to offer their support, along with a few other allied warriors. They would bring an attack force with them of a few thousand men, which would also be a great help.

Ermac himself had spent the few weeks of quiet time he had enjoying his stay in the glorious realm of Edenia. He got to know the people there, who although were a little apprehensive of Ermac at first soon warmed to his open and new enthusiastic personality. In fact, Ermac was beginning to find his way in life. He enjoyed discovering new things about people and the world around him. When he was called to a meeting with Liu and the others however he knew he had not lost track of his true purpose- revenge.

At the end of the second weeks stay in Edenia the group were gifted with the arrival of their friends from the Special Forces. Along with them came a small army of five thousand trained warriors. A few warriors familiar to Liu and the others were also present, these included the cyborg Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker and a man named Darrius.

The main group of assumed leaders consisted of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Sonya and Johnny Cage. They gathered in a small outdoor forum area, along with them were Ermac and Kenshi.

Before they started discussing battle plans Johnny Cage came over to where Ermac stood.

"You remember this man don't you?" Johnny said, putting a hand on the shoulder of a man in a black outfit,

"Who?" Ermac asked.

The man in black turned around. He was blind folded. Johnny let go of the mans shoulder and put his arm round Ermac's,

"This is the man you have to thank for saving your humanity," he said

"Kenshi!" Ermac cried, throwing his arms around the man who had freed him from Shao Kahn's servitude. Kenshi embraced Ermac like a true friend,

"Long time no see pal," he laughed emotionally as Ermac stepped away from his saviour, "How've you been,"

"Better than when we last met,"

"I can tell," Kenshi laughed, "Well I guess we must sit through this idle chit-chat now. I'd rather just get into the action though to be honest,"

"I know what you mean," Johnny agreed, "But let's humour them at least. They must know what they're talking about, or else we're all doomed,"

"Indeed."

The three of them sat down on stone benches which lined the circular meeting point. When everyone else was quiet Kitana stood and prepared to inform the group of the current circumstances.

Kitana stood confidently at the centre of the half-circle of warriors. She would now tell them of where the war would be fought and how she thought they would be best tackling the enemy.

"Shao Kahn's army," she began, "Will march across the southern wasteland of Outworld in the morning. They will be headed for a portal point where they may enter Earthrealm unhindered. Our only option will be to engage them about midway through their journey, in about three days from now,"

"Why so late on?" Sonya asked, Kitana nodded in acknowledgement of Sonya's question,

"Anytime sooner," she said, "And Kahn will be able to send more men. He thinks one-hundred thousand should be enough. He may be right, for we don't have even a quarter of that and our men are still suffering from a years worth of fighting. It would be wise however not to let The Emperor outnumber us anymore than he already does." Kitana took a deep breath before informing the group of the location of the battle site.

"We will meet them," the Princess started, "On the field of Janus. We can get to the canyon a few miles south of there by our own portal, and meet them when they are still almost two days from their own destination."

"Wait a minute," Johnny said, "Isn't there a monument there or something?"

"Yes," Kitana confirmed, "More of a Temple actually. A Pyramid, not to dissimilar to your own Aztec Pyramids or our own legendary Pyramid of Argus. It is a megalithic stone stepped structure with an altar at the top surrounded by four, usually fire lit stone pillars. It was used by an ancient tribe many centuries ago for traveling across the dimensions- via portals. It is derelict now."

"Couldn't it be used to our advantage?" Johnny further inquired,

"Perhaps," Kitana answered, "But not much of one. The field is littered with small hills and rocky ridges which will benefit our skilled forces over their docile Tarkatan grunts,"

"Yeah," Johnny said, easing up a little, "I guess you're right,"

"Thank you," Kitana nodded. "Now as for our enemy counterparts. I have been given word that many of Shao Kahn's most efficient and deadly General's will be present. Leading the ranks will be General Reiko, who should pose little threat. But he is supported by Shokan leaders Goro, and Kintaro, who will bring with them a small but effective force of their own. The traitor Rain will lead the Tarkatans, and apparently we have reason to believe that Shang Tsung himself will be present on the battlefield."

At the Sorcerer Shang Tsung's name Liu, Kenshi and Ermac all raised their heads. Each had their own motives for wanting to end the magician's life as much as the other. Before any of them could speak, Kitana continued,

"Here are my thoughts on how we should approach Kahn's force. Sonya, you, Johnny and Jax will lead your Special Forces against Kintaro and Goro's Shokan force. They may have a heavy advantage but I trust your military tactics and greater numbers will be able to bring down the smaller half of Kahn's attack force." Sonya nodded in agreement with Kitana's plan so far.

"Liu," the Princess continued, "I need you and Kung Lao to take your White Lotus friends along with half of our remaining Edenian army into battle against Reiko's main horde. There is only the two of you capable of leading such an attack,"

"We will do our best," Liu said confidently, Lao nodded in support.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Ermac, Kenshi and I will lead an attack on Rain's Tarkatan horde, which will no doubt be under the protection of Shang Tsung. I have a score to settle with Rain, I don't know why The Emperor was so merciful toward him, but he will have no such luck with me.," Kitana wiped away an unexpected tear from her cheek after talking about Rain, then began to conclude her briefing,

"If we can take out Shang Tsung," she said, "I believe we can win the war. And with all of his Generals down, we can walk freely in the Emperor's mighty halls. Shao Kahn's army is big and strong, but it will disperse without leadership. We do not need to defeat one-hundred thousand men, me need to target a few elitist leaders and Shang Tsung. If we can do this, we can break the Emperor's attack before it has even started."

Liu now stood forward, "Don't worry," he said, "I will take care of Shang Tsung. I've done it before, and I will do it again,"

"No Liu!" Kenshi yelled, standing himself as he did, "I must protest. I understand you have your reasons to want revenge on the Sorcerer, but Shang Tsung will not underestimate you again. He would not be expecting me." Now Ermac stood up beside the blind warrior,

"Please Kenshi," he said, "We wish to get Shang Tsung for what he did to us."

Kenshi grinned slyly and put his hand on Ermac's shoulder,

"It's a race then," he said, "May the best man win, old friend."

After listening to Kenshi's protest Liu agreed to allow the blind man and Ermac have the Sorcerer, although he insisted that if they failed he would take care of Tsung himself. When they were done Kitana made her closing statement,

"Remember," she said, "Although our target is only to defeat Kahn's chosen few, we will still be surrounded by a vast army, we cannot forget that. We will have many of our own men risking their lives on that field who we cannot take for granted," the group nodded in respect of Kitana's thoughtfulness, "So," she added, "We set off for the portal in two days, to meet our enemy in three. For Earthrealm, and Edenia, Good Luck," the group nodded again,

"Good Luck!" they said.

And so as the forces of good prepared for war, Shao Kahn's army had already set off for the field of Janus, where The Emperor intended to end his opposition once and for all…

* * *

Okay, so the next chapter is basically the start of a series of six chapters which go through the coming Battle of Janus. So as you can imagine the blood shed which this story has been sort of devoid of thus far is about to pour in by the bucket load. It is for this reason that the story must now be elevated to an **M-rating**. Hope this dosen't bother to many of you and I will bring you my next chapter ASAP.


	19. The Beginning of The End

And so this story finds its new home in the M-Rated section. Perhaps its not a neccessary move, perhaps it is. By the next chapter I'd say it definitley is but we'll see. Anyhow here is Chapter 19, and the start of a series of brutal battle sequences that could take a while, and will involve many characters from the MK series, as well as a few of my own original characters. Hope you like 'em and please Read, Review and Enjoy...

* * *

The Beginning of the End

Over one-hundred thousand warriors was truly a sight to behold. As Ermac and the warriors of Earthrealm and Edenia marched onto Janus Field they were each filled with a mixture of awe and dread. Shao Kahn's attack force was a spectacle that had to be seen to be believed. One-hundred thousand creatures from all the corners of Outworld, all wearing similar armour, all thirsting for blood. The alliance of Earth and Edenia had barely mustered just ten thousand men, and still it seemed they had arrived late.

When Kitana had told her friends of her plan of attack she had done so with the idea and belief that they would intercept Shao Kahn's marching army and catch them on unawares. What she looked upon now was not a marching army. The gargantuan battallion with Outworld's chief General, Reiko, at its helm seemed very much settled on the field of Janus. It was a trap, Kitana had been led to believe that Kahn's men would be crossing here shortly, instead they were waiting, and now she would have to lead her men into battle against an army more ready than themselves.

Reiko had his attack force spread from the Temple of Janus to the eastern mountains on the opposite side of the field like a road block. He was at its front, with the fallen-Prince Rain, and a few other small time leaders.

As Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana and Ermac came forward they noticed an unfamiliar figure of monstrous form at the opposition's front. It was a creature which seemed to be both Centaur and Shokan, for although it had four arms as a Shokan would it's lower half was that of not a horse, but a tiger, and with the tail of a large reptile. Twisted horns also curled out of the creature's forehead like those of the devil. General Reiko was mounted on the beast's back. When the Earthrealm army stopped marching Reiko dismounted and waited for the enemy commanders to come and try to negotiate.

The leaders of each army met at the centre of the two forces. They were Reiko along with Rain, and Kitana, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, who were also accompanied by Ermac. Ermac had already spotted Shang Tsung. The Sorcerer was standing at the top of the Temple of Janus. Glowing green energy surrounded the ancient pyramidal structure. Ermac didn't know exactly what Tsung was doing up there, but guessed it had something to do with the portal Kahn's force would use to gain entrance to Earthrealm.

Reiko strutted towards his enemy with arrogant confidence that could only come from a man backed up by so many. Rain however carried none of his usual sense of certainty of cockiness. The debased Prince held his head low and would say nothing throughout the attempt at negotiations. He was a broken man, a man in shame.

"Hello dear friends," Reiko greeted playfully, "And how do you all, this fine day. This finest of days which shall be the last of all your worthless little lives,"

"Shut up Reiko," Kung Lao retorted, "If this is the last days of anybody's life then it's yours, that is if you can stand watching your beefy army get cut up long enough that you won't chicken-shit out of here and deny us our chance of cutting _you _down ourselves,"

"To hell with you," Reiko snarled, with much less of the surety in his voice than he had greeted them with, "I have been told to relay a message to you fools from the Emperor of Outworld Shao Kahn himself,"

"Let's here it then," Liu said, "Then maybe we can get on with thins thing." Reiko looked at the former champion with scorn at the disrespect he showed toward his own mighty leader,

"Here it is," Reiko announced, straightening his posture and clearing his throat as he did. "Surrender now," he started, "And I will see to it that you all suffer only painless deaths, that is, as a pose to the torture you will be forced to endure otherwise." Reiko looked up to his rivals as he finished delivering his message to hear their response. The response he got was not the one he had expected.

"So," Kung Lao started, "What painful deaths shall await us when you," he paused and coughed as he tried to contain a playful grin, "Sorry," he muttered, "If, you defeat us." Reiko's expression was now one of irritated insult, but he answered Lao's question regardless,

"The whip," he said, "Hanging and Crucifixion,"

"And if we surrender now?" Liu asked. Not attempt at containment from him, he was smiling quite openly at the Outworld General's ridiculous request.

"If you surrender now," Reiko said, "You will each be beheaded, or sent to the Pit, or something like that."

Ignoring her playful comrades jesting Kitana decided to address Reiko's message properly,

"There will be no surrender," she said plainly, "And you can tell your Emperor that it was foolish of him to ever consider we may actually accept such ludicrous terms, that is if you make it back to the Palace alive."

Reiko snarled at Kitana, but she was suddenly looking to Rain, whose mind was a million miles away from the battle at that point,

"Rain," she said. The purple ninja lifted his head slightly but could not look the Princess in the eyes. "Rain," she repeated, "This is your last chance to do the right thing and join us in our fight against your true enemy." Rain said nothing; Reiko however did so on his behalf,

"Enough," the General yelled, "Do you accept the terms of The Emperor's message or not?"

"He's your Emperor," Kitana quipped, "And we would never accept his terms,"

"Never," Liu echoed his lover's words,

"Besides," Kung Lao added, "I here the Pit is pretty good this time of year."

At the Earthrealm warriors lack of sincerity Reiko grew impatient,

"Forget it," he snapped, "You had your chance. I shall see to it that when this is over, which shouldn't be to long, that you all hang in a steaming bath of acid with nails pinned to your arses." Reiko then caught an unfriendly glance from the enigmatic warrior Ermac, "All of you," he repeated, "You face an impossible task here, I will see you when this is over."

Reiko then marched his way back to his Sho-Centaurian mount with Rain in tow. Kitana looked accusingly to Kung Lao and her lover Liu Kang,

"You didn't have to do that," she said,

"No," Lao agreed, "But it was fun,"

"Besides," Liu said, "We were never going to surrender anyway."

Both men then smiled at their own immaturity, Kitana could hardly feign her displeasure either. In fairly high spirits the trio of heroes then returned to the rest of their army, and prepared for battle.

Ermac waited a few moments longer as the other three made their way back to the main group. He watched as Reiko mounted his Centaurian beast. Reiko led Shao Kahn's army here and Shang Tsung was probably integral to that army's task. Ermac knew he would have to meet Reiko in battle if he was to get through to Shang Tsung, but somehow that didn't bother him. Reiko hadn't made much of an impression on Ermac the first time they met. When he first encountered Reiko all those months ago in Shao Kahn's Palace Ermac sensed resentment from the Outworld General, one that could only stem from jealousy. He was better than Reiko, and Reiko knew it.

Kitana had barely finished giving her speeches of encouragement to her men, when she noticed Reiko's forces had already begun their advancement. Soon both forces were closing in on each other. The tightly defended but much narrower force of the Earth, Edenian army was heading toward Shao Kahn's vast but badly organized force, soon one of those forces would fall, in a historic battle of size against strategy.

Weapons collided. Blades met axes met hammers and shields. At least a few hundred men and beasts fell in the first collision of forces. After that it all became a mess as the two armies practically fell into the ranks the other.

Sonya's Special Forces would have been horribly outmatched if it wasn't for the fact that her men outnumbered the Shokan attackers at nearly two-to-one.

The Edenian army which faced Rain and his Tarkatan horde fared well as the battle opened, although Rain kept his distance as he and a select group of the grunts held ground at the front of the pyramid Temple of Janus.

As for Liu Kang and Kung Lao, their combination of White Lotus monks and Edenian troops were badly out sized by their opponents, but the two leaders took out more than enough of the Emperor's minions to maintain balance. Reiko however was far from any danger with his own self shielded by bestial warriors of the Netherrealm.

Ermac watched as he saw warriors from both factions have their limbs decapitated and their guts disemboweled. The field of Janus was quickly drenched in a crimson river of blood from both sides, but still the armies fought on.

As Ermac made his way through many warriors, both Tarkatan and rogue humans, he found himself getting closer and closer to the Temple, but he was soon sidetracked as he saw General Reiko on his mount facing Earthrealm warrior Kurtis Stryker. They were quite far, but Ermac made his way slowly to where the face-off was occurring, he feared he might be needed.

The General did not leave his bestial ride; he used the beast to circle Stryker. The Earth warrior was not quick enough to get at the beast that had already knocked his gun from his hands.

As Stryker tried to charge the beast, Reiko leaned over his mystic creatures shoulder and threw a flurry of razor sharp shurikens in his unfortunate opponent's direction.

The blades that Reiko used were small but effective. One caught Stryker in his left shoulder, ripping off a flap of skin as it did. A second sliced the Earth hero in the side of the neck, sending blood gushing over the stony ground. Stryker, now clutching his bloodied neck, struggled to stay on his feet. Ermac was still too far to stop Reiko's onslaught and hated himself for it. A third shuriken then caught Stryker in his right shoulder, and remained there as the warrior fell to his knees.

The three wounds in Stryker's body now bled steadily. The burly street cop breathed with great difficulty as he continued to clutch his wounded, seeping neck, his hand was now also covered in his own warm, sticky blood.

"Now Satyro," Reiko spoke, revealing the name of his hybrid beast, "Finish Him!"

Ermac heard this from what was still an uncomfortable distance. He could only watch as the beast, Satyro as he was called, reared to the side and lift its hefty, hard skinned tail before a bleeding, dying Stryker. Before Satyro had done anything Reiko spoke again, more urgently this time,

"Now," he repeated, "Finish Him!" As Reiko's last words fell the bestial Satyro had already thrust his sharp tipped appendage forward.

The creature's lance like tail ripped through Stryker's jacket and then his chest with piercing ease. The attack took the warriors breath away, preventing any guttural scream he may have uttered otherwise. No sooner had the beast's tail penetrated Stryker's body than it immediately burst through the dying warrior's back, blood gushing profusely as it did. It was the last thing Stryker ever felt.

As the creature pulled its lethal appendage from Stryker's body the dying copper let out a final, harsh breath before warm blood ran freely from his mouth.

When Ermac finally got through to Stryker he found he was too late to stop the carnage that had already occurred. Reiko had already seen the approaching ninja and retreated from the murder scene. Ermac barley had a chance to see the General's direction as he spotted the defaced, violated body of Earthrealm's Kurtis Stryker fall forward into his own pool of mutilated blood.

The Soulless necromancer knelt down and turned Kurt's body over to see if there was any of hope of his life being saved. His stomach turned however as he saw the mess that Stryker's corpse had been left in. The initial wounds of the recently departed had pretty much stopped bleeding by now; it was the inhuman hole in Stryker's chest that made Ermac's blood run cold.

Ermac covered Stryker's eyes before leaving the body where it lay. He now intended to pursue Reiko, and avenge Stryker's death. After that he would be free to fulfill his main purpose here, and finally confront the Sorcerer Shang Tsung.


	20. Battle Wrath

_Bit of info on this chapter. It was initially one with the next chapter but as I typed it up it became increasingly long (as in much bigger than this story's usual average) so I split it into two chapters. As a result the first part (this part) was too short, so the first half of this chapter I basically wrote on a whim to bulk it back up. Maybe you can tell, or maybe it works well anyway, I hope so. Anyway, enough of me babbling on about nothing. Here it is, Chapter 20, enjoy_...

* * *

**Battle Wrath**

The battle of Janus Field had already raged for hours, and would do so for hours more. Ermac would be forced to kill many warriors before he reached Reiko, for the Outworld General was not eager to let himself be caught in a confrontation with the soulless ninja. Meanwhile Sonya's Special Forces were given a great help by the cyborg warrior Cyrax.

The Shokan opposition on Janus Field was not the largest in numbers, but they made up for it in shear size and strength. Even outnumbered as they were against their Earthrealm opposition they took down many. Leading their ranks were Kuatan Prince, Goro, and Shao Kahn's own General, Kintaro.

The General was perhaps the wiser of the two, strategically placing himself at the rear of his force's bulk. Prince Goro however was not so interested in watching his men battle from afar, and preferred to delve deep into the fray. Now however the Prince was beginning to question his confidence, as he locked horns with none other than his long time rival, Johnny Cage.

Johnny had been given a choice where he would fight in this war, and he had chosen to give aid to Sonya and Jax's Special Force's. He had spotted Goro wreaking havoc on the front line of the battlefield and decided to engage the Shokan Warlord in what he felt would be a battle of nostalgia. Goro however was not so pleased to be met with his nemesis so early on.

Johnny had already spent the last few minutes running circles round the mighty Shokan leader when he floored the burly big man. He had initially dazed the Kuatan Prince after hitting him with a powerful burst of shadow-energy; he then took his adversary down with a fierce shadow-kick to the chest.

Dazed and bewildered, Goro got up on one knee feeling slightly nauseous after his opponent's last move. Cage continued his assault however with a brutal knee strike to the giant's head. Goro lay on his back, struggling to recover his senses when he heard an over-confident Cage's voice above him,

"So here we are again big guy," Johnny jeered, "What's the score now huh? 3-0 to the Cage? You're beginning to make a habit of this,"

"You will pay for this you impudent mortal wretch," Goro squirmed,

"Oh?" Johnny teased, "What's that? Sorry buddy but you're going to have to speak up; your words are falling on death ears man,"

Goro then managed to turn himself over and grab a hand round Johnny's ankle. Before he could escape the hold Johnny was then dragged off his feet and on his back. Before Cage could recover Goro had his foot planted on the movie-star's chest,

"Whose joking now mortal brat?" Goro mocked. Before the Prince could finish off his long time opponent however he was interrupted by a coming mass of Special Force's soldiers. Turning to his own already busy soldier's Goro yelled out his orders,

"Men!" he roared, when he had all their attention he pointed at his coming attacker, "ATTACK!" The mass of nearby Shokan troops then turned and charged toward the coming Special Force's agents. Meanwhile, Johnny, having used the distraction given to him by his Special Force's comrades, was already running as fast as he could into the advancing Earthrealm horde.

Unfortunately the back-up Jax and Sonya had sent in Cage's direction was not enough to overcome the Shokan counter-force. Goro had already fled back to the rear of his force where he would take up a commanding role along side Kintaro. Johnny however had to watch as his team was beaten down one-by-one, until only he and a few others remained.

It was at this point, as things weren't looking to be going well for the Earthrealm force against the Outworld enemy, that Cyrax made his presence felt, and would have, arguably, the biggest impact in the battle altogether.

As the Shokan attack force beat down their foes with devastating ease the cybernetic-ninja his way to the centre of the group, where Johnny and his friends were feeling the full brunt of the enemy assault. Cyrax had little trouble in targeting the Shokan beasts' weak points and thus took each of them down with little resistance.

Eventually Cyrax found himself at the heart of Shao Kahn's most brutal alliance,

"JOHNNY CAGE," the cyborg spoke Johnny's name in a monotonous drawl that sounded every bit as mechanically enhanced as it was. Johnny heard Cyrax's voice and turned to hear his concern,

"What's up?" Johnny asked as he dropped a coming Shokan attacker with a knee to the mid-section,

"JOHNNY CAGE," Cyrax repeated, "VACATE THIS AREA, TAKE THESE MEN WITH YOU, I WILL TAKE CARE OF THINGS FROM HERE." Johnny didn't know what the Cyborg meant at first but was made perfectly clear on the situation as Cyrax pulled off the shiny yellow panel from the outer part of his right arm,

"Are you sure that this is the only way pal?" Johnny asked, concerned as Cyrax pushed in various buttons on his exposed arm,

"AFFIRMITIVE," came Cyrax's response, "SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE WILL BE ACTIVATED IN JUST THREE MINUTES," Not knowing exactly the right words to say Johnny just said what came natural,

"Thanks man," he said, "And good luck, you may have just saved all of us,"

"THANK YOU JOHNNY CAGE. YOU FOUGHT WELL. I WILL STAY HERE, YOU MUST LEAVE NOW… GOOD LUCK." Johnny nodded in true appreciation of the cyborg's actions. He knew that although Cyrax was indeed mechanical, somewhere in there was the spirit of a real man and the heart of one to. Without wasting another word Johnny called his men and with them fled the area, Cyrax held off as many of their pursuers as he could.

Johnny and the few remaining men who had fought with him soon found their way back to the bulk of the Special Force's attack force. Moments after Johnny's safe return an explosion erupted, one that was felt across the entire battle field.

Although the blasts immediate effect didn't reach more than around one-hundred nearby Shokan troops, it was heard from as far as the Temple of Janus. The blast was so powerful that it even caught the attention of Shang Tsung.

The Sorcerer had previously been uninterrupted in a state of deep meditation atop the pyramidal structure. He was attempting to try and use his power to open the portal to the south of the field; his efforts would now be briefly delayed.

Thankfully Cyrax's sacrifice was not in vain. As well as the hundred or so Shokan warriors killed by the blast, at least a hundred other were badly injured. Goro and Kintaro could only watch as their horde took such a significant blow, they knew now that they may have just lost their advantage in this war.

Ermac meanwhile, had once again closed in on Reiko, at a range of low rocky mounds at the northernmost point of the field. This time Reiko ordered two of his officers; a pot-bellied faun named Gorbek, and a surprisingly stumpy Shokan named Jazeero; to take out Ermac. Reiko again managed to escape any conflict.

Ermac saw little threat posed by his two attackers. Gorbek was a short, pudgy little creature with furry bow-legs and hooves for feet; he was armed with only a rusty short sword in his right hand. Jazeero was behind Gorbek and was only slightly more impressive. For a Shokan Jazeero's form was flabby and unfit, and was little more than six-feet tall. The Shokan oddity was armed with a lance, but it seemed too heavy for him as the creature held it low to the ground.

Gorbek came at Ermac first but missed a slice with his sword, allowing Ermac to nimbly slug him in the face with a clenched fist. Ermac then saw the lance bearing Shokan coming and used his telekinesis to blast Gorbek backwards. The pot-bellied faun was hurled back by Ermac and felt his spine split as he was nailed to Jazeero's lance. The spearhead then burst through the faun's paunch with a rough ripping sound and sent sticky blood spraying in Ermac's eyes.

Ermac tried to wipe the impaled creature's blood away but succeeded only in smearing it further across his face. When his vision was regained Ermac quickly leapt into the air and bounced off Gorbek's limp, impaled body before hitting Jazeero with a flying forearm to the face. Ermac rolled as he hit the ground.

The dazed Shokan soon dropped his weighty lance after his opponent's unexpected attack; he then staggered round only to see Ermac waiting for him.

Jazeero was much to slow to stop the Soulless ninja's assault. Ermac quickly elbow jabbed his Shokan foe in the side of the head. Jazeero was then helpless as Ermac grabbed both his lower arms and planted his foot in his considerable sized belly, before pulling with all his strength. The Shokan's two lower arms were then ripped from his body. As Ermac threw Jazeero's dismembered ligaments to one side, blood sprayed wildly from where they had once been.

Not finished with his punishment just yet however, Ermac then grabbed both the woozy warrior's two remaining arms and twisted then both as hard as he could, he did so until he heard the bones in the elbows and shoulders snap and break inside. The screams coming from the creature's throat were inhuman and agonizing. When Ermac released his hold Jazeero fell to his knees.

Ermac was in tears now. He was not bothered about what pain Jazeero was going through, he only wanted revenge, for himself, for Stryker and for anyone else whose lives had been destroyed by Shao Kahn's ruthless reign of terror.

Turning his attention back to the dying creature before him Ermac decided to put his opponent out of his misery,

"What was it your Emperor used to say to weaklings like you?" Ermac taunted mercilessly. He considered if he had talked like this to his enemies in a previous life, not that it mattered, for now he was filled with an unnatural rage, the battle wrath. Jazeero looked up to Ermac, tears in his eyes,

"Kill me," he begged, "Please, just kill me." Ermac looked down into his enemy's eyes, then put his blood soaked hands around his neck,

"That was pathetic," he snarled. Ermac then twisted and broke the Shokan failure's neck before releasing the creature's limp and lifeless body, letting it fall to the floor.

As Ermac stood back from his fallen opponent's decapitated body he wondered if he had gone too far in his brutality. The Soulless warrior's eyes were still filled with his own stale, salty tears, he looked down at his bloodied right hand, he was shaking. At this act of barbarism he was ashamed. He wondered how much worse he had done during his own time as a slave of Shao Kahn. Perhaps, he thought, there had once been people who would have done to him what he just did to Jazeero. People like Sonya?

Ermac quenched a sob, an untimely burst of emotion. He was done here; there was work still to be done.

As Ermac escaped the grip of his darkness torn memories he was taken by surprise as a heavy pain suddenly thundered into the small of his back. The ambushed ninja then put his arms forward to shield himself from the hash, dusty surface as he found himself rapidly falling face first to the ground…


	21. Of Beasts and Beauties

Of Beasts and Beauties

Ermac lay on the dirty, stony ground sprawled out on his front. His arms were grazed, his hands were scathed and gritty with dirt; he felt them stinging but had no time to tend to them. He was winded; in his back he felt a jarring pain. He barely had time to crawl to his feet when he saw his attacker preparing to make another charge.

It was Satyro, Reiko's bestial steed. Reiko was there to, reared over the creature's shoulder holding out what appeared to be a sledgehammer, much akin to his Emperor's own weapon of choice. It had been the hammer that had hit him in the back. Ermac had only just regained his senses when the second attack came.

There was little the winded warrior could do in time. He could only watch as Reiko's oversized weapon came at him with immense velocity and plunge brutally into his stomach.

The impact was hard, and Ermac was turned over by the shear brunt of the attack before being dropped back down to the dirty, stone laden floor.

As the aching soulless warrior clambered back to his feet he was well aware there would be a third charge. Yet even as he felt his belly ache and his ribs begin to bruise and his Ermac knew he would be ready this time.

As Satyro prepared to come at him again, Ermac spewed out a mouthful of blood, he was busted inside, but he wasn't really sure how badly.

As Satyro came forward for Reiko's third blow Ermac threw up a ball of telekinetic energy. The blast propelled itself forward at intense speed and hit the beast in its monstrous face. Satyro went into a maddened frenzy following the attack and in his panic; Reiko was thrown from his back.

The General tumbled to the ground, and after rolling over a few times bashed his hand against a stubborn rock. Reiko then stumbled forward as he tried to climb back to his feet. His head was already bleeding copiously just above his right eye, covering half his face in a crimson mask.

Not wanting to spend to long skirmishing here Ermac quickly revealed his battle axe and swung it heavily at a wounded Reiko's head.

The General was lucky however as his injury caused him to momentarily fade out of consciousness and collapse forward on his hands and knees. Had he fallen a moment later his head would have been torn from his shoulders.

Ermac would not falter. As Reiko was able to sit up on his knees Ermac knocked him straight back down with a vicious boot to the face.

A bloodied Reiko twitched and moaned as he lay battered and beaten on the stony ground. Hope then abandoned the arrogant minded General as the enigmatic Ermac stood over him, casting a shadow across his bloodied face, axe in hand.

"The Emperor always thought you were the best," Reiko admitted, his voice fading as blood ran freely from the gash above his right eye, "I guess the bastard was right." Ermac did not respond to Reiko's backhanded compliment, instead he raised his axe and held it high as he readied to take off his enemy's head.

As the blade of Ermac's axe was about to fall however the telekinetic ninja was caught in the side by a brutal mule kick knocking him to the ground. It was Satyro, the half-Centaur, half-Shokan, and he was no longer in a frenzy.

"Go General!" the hybrid beast commanded of a still groggy Reiko, "Now!" he repeated. With that Reiko was on his feet and slowly dragging himself north, away from the battle field.

Meanwhile Satyro was now using both his lower arms to lift a bruised and battered Ermac from the ground where he lay. With Ermac held before him Satyro prepared to clobber his victim to death with both his upper arms.

Ermac was not ready to die yet though, and soon realized where he was and what needed to be done. Using all his agility Ermac managed to back flip out of the Centaurs grip using his own arms to push himself upwards. As he was in mid-air the soulless warrior also managed a dropkick in adversary's face before landing safely on the ground.

The kick had little effect. Standing so close to the beast known as Satyro, Ermac realized just what power he was now up against. Satyro stood at an easy nine-feet tall, possibly ten. His upper body was ripped and toned to destructive perfection. His tiger striped Centaur-half was a simple mass of pure muscle. Ermac knew then he could not win this battle with strength alone.

Both men looked to where Reiko had lay. There, not far from either man, lay Ermac's war axe, knocked from his hands when Satyro had savagely booted him from behind. Ermac was about to make a grab for his weapon when the beast used a quick whip of his tail to knock it out of reach. Ermac looked to Satyro, he was irate; the battle wrath was coming to him.

In a last attempt at bringing down the monster before him, Ermac thrust out his hand. He would attempt to kill the creature using telekinesis, in any way possible.

It was not a successful attack. Satyro did not move from where he stood, instead he only grinned fiendishly. Ermac felt his heart sink and his hopes fail as Satyro spoke for the first time this night,

"You weak pathetic fool," he growled, laughter in his voice, "I am Satyro! I am half-Centaur, half-Shokan. Your powers will do you no good against me." Satyro then advanced on a spirit-broken Ermac and gripped his body tightly with his lower arms, this time his prey would not escape so lightly.

As Satyro held Ermac above the ground he clubbed him heavily with both upper arms, leaving the mystic-eyed ninja stunned. Without any hesitation the beast then put both free hands around Ermac's neck and prepared to end what life this creation had for good,

"Now, I will finish you," Satyro snarled, breathing a heavy, dog-foul stench onto Ermac so thick it almost made the ensnared warrior vomit.

As Ermac was about to breathe his last breath however a new but familiar voice rang in his ears,

"Congratulations," the voice called out, momentarily distracting Satyro from his malevolent task at hand.

Even in his moment of darkness Ermac could recognize that witty confidence that could only come from Kung Lao,

"Looks like you've won big guy," Lao called out, "I'm impressed. In fact, I take my hat off to you." Indeed Lao did, and he immediately revealed himself before flinging his razor-rimmed headpiece in the bestial Satyro's direction.

Ermac was then gratefully drenched in even more blood as he watched Lao's hat tear his four-armed aggressor's ugly head from its muscular shoulders, only inches in front of him.

The beast instantly released its hold on Ermac, dropping the blood soaked ninja to the ground. Ermac looked to Kung Lao, who was now holding his axe in his right hand,

"You want this?" Lao asked, smiling. Ermac nodded, in both answer and appreciation. Lao then tossed the axe to Ermac, who had no sooner grabbed it by the hilt, than swung it full circle at the decapitated beast's headless body. In a split second Satyro's form was even further dismembered as its Shokan upper-half was cleaved briskly from its Centaurian lower-half, spilling even more blood all over the already battle painted ground beneath them. What mattered however was that Satyro was dead, and Reiko was no longer a part of this battle either. Thanks to Ermac and Kung Lao the situation on Janus Field was already looking better than anyone could have hoped. The war was far from over however, tens of thousands of the Emperor's troops still littered the battlefield. Most of Kahn's General's also still remained in action, including Shang Tsung, who Ermac wanted most of all.

"Thanks," the soulless ninja said as Kung Lao came to see if he was alright, "We'll be ok,"

"You sure?" Lo checked, "You seem to have taken a bit of a beating back there pal,"

"Really, we'll be fine, we need to get to Shang Tsung,"

"Well good luck with that, it'll be tough. Liu and I are going to hold ground here, I'll see you later on,"

"Thank you, and good luck to the two of you also." With that said Ermac left Kung Lao, and began fighting his way toward the Temple of Janus, where he would meet the soul reaper, and face his final showdown…

Kitana had met Rain in battle about one hour ago, and they had been fighting ever since. Rain had pretty much dominated Kitana throughout, but couldn't seem to strike the final blow when the opportunity came. Kitana however was merely waiting for the opportune moment.

Rain gave Kitana a backhand slap across the face, sending the feisty Princess to her knees. Kitana was bruised badly now, blood ran from her ears, from her nose and from her mouth. Her face was swollen, yet Rain had been reluctant in every one of his blows as far as she could tell. She knew there was only one way to win this fight, but she didn't want to do it.

When Kitana looked up at Rain she saw the remorse in his eyes, the regret in his expression, he hated doing this, but she understood he had to. What Rain did next however she did not see any reason for, but it was the sleazy sort of thing she had almost come to expect from her from her spineless former lover.

Rain leaned over a bloodied and beaten Kitana so that both of them were nose to nose. When Rain spoke, Kitana noticed his lip was bleeding to, she held back a sob,

"I loved you, you know," he whispered in her ear,

"I know," she replied. She could feel his warm breath on her tight, war battered face, it reminded her of the good times they had spent together, which made her job here so much harder,

"Why couldn't you love me to?" Rain cried through gritted teeth. Kitana couldn't answer, she did not know how, she simply kept her mind on her next move. "Bitch," ain growled in a mixture of passion and hate or passionate hate, he himself wasn't sure. The Prince then grabbed Kitana's face and forced her to kiss him.

Kitana hated it, and loved it at the same time. Whilst Rain was pleasuring himself with her (although she wasn't sure Rain was really enjoying it himself) Kitana took the chance to get up and lift her knee furiously into Rain's groin.

Now it was the cowardly Prince who was forward on his knees as Kitana pulled away from his sordid embrace. The fiery Princess then unsheathed her own weapons, two giant blade-edged fans. She swung them out and down at Rain and held them both on either side of his neck, he looked up at her defeated.

"Give up Rain," Kitana commanded,

"I'd be better off dead," Rain answered,

"Give up," she repeated, ignoring her former lover's words,

"I can't."

Kitana edged her blades closer, so that they were almost piercing the purple clad warrior's skin,

"Why not?" she asked,

"I'd be killed anyway," he admitted. Kitana lowered her weapons slightly,

"Then leave," she said, "Leave now, and never come back," she paused, looking deep into her one time brother's sorrowful sapphire eyes, "Please," she finished. She then waited for Rain's response.

Eventually a teary eyed Rain did stand. He said nothing, he merely turned and walked away. As he was almost out of sight Kitana called to him again,

"I let you go this once Rain," she yelled, holding back even more tears and sobs, "But if we meet again, I will kill you. I prom-" she didn't finish. She didn't think she would mean it. She turned her own back on Rain, trying to let go of the past. There was still a war to be won.

Rain had not been gone from Kitana for long when he encountered the red-clad ninja who was known as Ermac. He still had no idea if he was leaving the fray, or keeping his word to Shao Kahn. He had killed only two men since leaving Kitana, both had attacked him first. Now it seemed he would be forced to fight whether he wanted to or not.

"You," Ermac gasped. He had been headed to the Temple to face Shang Tsung, but this meeting would see that mission delayed once more,

"Do I know you?" Rain asked distantly, although he knew full well that Ermac didn't really know him,

"You're the one who hurt Liu and Kitana." Rain lowered his head,

"That I am," he muttered ruefully, not hiding his shame or remorse, "Regretfully, but I am."

Ermac did not care for Rain's own feelings or self-pity, he was already filling with anger, and the need for vengeance. He looked across to Rain, the battle wrath was upon him, Rain could see what was coming and knew he was powerless to stop it. Ermac uttered only a few more words before the fighting started,

"You will not hurt her again."


	22. Rain

Rain

From high atop the pyramid Temple of Janus, Shang Tsung witnessed the chaos that ensued below. The Sorcerer watched with only passive interest as the cyborg ninja, Cyrax, sacrificed himself, and in doing so decimated a great chunk of the Emperor's strongest attack force. He held only a dismissive eye on Reiko, the man who led his sides monstrously sized army; flee after a brief encounter with that bastard apparition Ermac. Shang Tsung was not here to fight a war, let alone win one. He was simply the gateman. His task was to rib open the very fabric of dimensions from here atop this mystic structure of the ancients, and allow passage for Shao Kahn's army into Earthrealm. Whilst here however Shang Tsung would also prove that he was ever an opportunist.

As he watched warriors below from both sides fall by the hundred he used his 'amorous' position to steal their souls. Eventually he thought he may have enough power to usurp anyone who opposed him. Anyone including Ermac; the once undefeated Champion of Mortal Kombat Liu Kang; or even the Emperor himself.

As Shang Tsung embraced his role in this conflict he paid little heed to Ermac and Rain, who had come into contact with one-another not far from the steps of the very pyramid he encumbered.

Ermac was not interested in dealing with Rain with words. He had seen the strife Rain caused when last they met in Edenia. Kitana had been very upset, now he intended to bleed Rain until he bled no more.

Ermac pounced at Rain and forced him to the ground. He then began relentlessly bashing them purple-prince in the head with a tightly clenched right hand. Rain's body shook violently with every blow until Ermac finally moved off, allowing both men to get back to their feet. Rain put a hand to his head, he was bleeding already. As his opponent bled Ermac breathed heavily in and out, he had only just begun his assault on Rain, he was determined to make the prince pay for what he did to Liu and Kitana.

The Soulless ninja tried to charge Rain a second time but was swung aside with a well placed arm drag. Rain then tried to capitalize with a fist to the back, but his opponent was a step ahead and stunned Rain with a quick sidekick to the gut. Ermac then floored a doubled up Rain with an elbow blow to the back of the head before stomping the somber prince to the ground.

Again it was Ermac who let up on the aggression, but only so he could unveil his axe. He intended to end this bout earlier that Rain had hoped to expect.

As Rain, now shaken and wobbly, struggled to his feet he was lucky to be able to dodge and roll away from a powerful swing from Ermac's hefty blade. The purple-clad warrior then quickly livened up as he was hit with the startling realization he could die here. Not about to let his life fall away from him that easily Rain unsheathed his sword,

"You can still walk away," the nervous prince offered. He had nothing against Ermac, and knew that all he had against him was his actions in Edenia. Ermac's answer was made clearly enough however, although not with words. As the Soulless ninja let the words sink in his reaction was one of silently contained fury, he charged at Rain with his axe held to his side.

As Ermac swung his blade up at Rain's well-kept face his blow was shockingly met with the clash of metal-on-metal as the purple ninja countered his attack, bringing his mighty storm sword down heavily on Ermac's bulky axe. What followed was a battle of strength between the two as Ermac tried to overhaul Rain's blade as the prince forced his weapon down on his opponents.

It was Ermac who won the showdown. Yet as Rain was pushed off he immediately came back down on his enemy, blade poised to kill. Ermac dived out of harms way but instantly swung his axe back at Rain, only to fall short, leaving the two opposing each other once again.

Both men then charged each other. The two warriors swung furiously at one another over-and-over, with little coming of it. The parried and evaded each others attacks until Rain eventually seemed to gain the upper hand. With a quick swipe forward the purple prince caught Ermac with a cut across his left palm.

Ermac yelped and pulled back as his left hand began dripping blood. The cut had almost caused him drop his axe, but he held it valiantly in just his right. He knew now that he had underestimated Rain, but at least if he died here he knew he would be proud to do so defending the honour of Princess Kitana.

Wanting to bring this unwarranted skirmish to an end it was Rain now who charged Ermac with his weapon upraised. As he swung his storm sword however his enigmatic opponent sidestepped the attack and flailed his axe arm out. The strike was lucky, for the red-clad ninja caught Rain's sword wielding arm just below the shoulder.

Rain's sword dropped to the floor with a clang as he brought up his left hand to where the bleeding had already started. As his right arm was slowly dyed a deep shade of red Rain backed off from his fiery opponent until he felt he was at a comfortable distance.

Ermac didn't like to give Rain anytime to recover, but he was tiring now and needed a break himself.

Rain was in no way relaxing however. As he opposed Ermac from this sensible distance the purple clad ninja stood purposefully and slowly raised both arms in an open gesture to the heavens. No sooner had the warriors outstretched palms been raised than the skies had clouded over, darkening the already gloomy battlefield. Moments later, as Ermac remained bewildered and as Rain's arms remained held high, thunder clapped and roared above them. Rain then turned his face to Ermac and lowered his palms. As he did so the heavens opened and as his name sake implied it began to rain. The mystic purple ninja then lowered one arm whilst keeping the other high, before bringing that one down in a tight, striking gesture.

As Rain's final arm fell a bolt of lightning crackled through the clouds and blasted a still dumbstruck Ermac's right hand, sending his axe spiraling away from him. The Soulless ninja had no idea of what or how Rain was doing this, but knew his task here had become much more difficult. Rain's powers were counter able to his own, and perhaps even surpassed them.

As the rain poured down on the field of war so to did it wash the blood from the faces of the battle painted warriors. An Ermac wiped the dirt from his face as the rain now came down heavily. The still salty eyed ninja then watched as his mystical purple adversary held both arms by his side and his outstretched palms down toward the soggy ground beneath. What occurred next was almost too surreal for even Ermac's mind to fathom.

For as Rain held his palms down toward the dampening earth below, the water there formed into concentrated puddles at an accelerated rate.

Moments later Ermac was on his back. As the puddles formed rapidly by the purple ninja's feet they began to rise unnaturally. When the water had risen as high as Rain's palms he used it to jet propel himself at Ermac, flooring his green-eyed opponent with a high impact dropkick.

With his bleary foe sprawled before him Rain took the time to regain his strength. He wondered if he would have to kill Ermac after all. If it came to it he knew he could, but he hoped there would be other options. When he was ready the mystic prince grabbed Ermac by a tuft of hair and tried to drag him to his feet.

Ermac caught his opponent off guard. As Rain tried to pull him to his feet the Soulless warrior caught him in the belly with a stiff elbow jab before stunning him with a sharp uppercut. Ermac then blasted Rain further back with a sudden burst of telekinetic energy.

With Rain now the weary one Ermac held out his right hand, and in doing so engulfed his opponent in a mystic green glow. The Soulless necromancer then raised Rain from the ground. With his enemy now levitated before him Ermac would attempt to slam him to the floors stony surface. The purple prince was not through yet however, as he assessed his situation he raised his own arm and brought with it another burst of thunder. A flash of lightening followed the thunder and blasted Ermac from where he stood.

Ermac fell back harshly. Rain's last blast had almost hit him head on, and could have killed him. When he returned to his feet he saw Rain was standing confidently. Ermac did not want to take too much time here, but knew the prince was bound to have more tricks up his sleeve and that it would be unwise to charge his opponent recklessly.

The rainfall was heavier now, and due to Rain's role in the interference of nature that wasn't a condition that was about to change anytime soon. Rain continued to manipulate the elements in his assault against Ermac, this time holding both arms out and making an upwards gesture.

As Rain did this the numerous puddles that littered the ground between himself and his enemy began rising and formed into towering pillars of water.

Ermac watched as the whirlpools rose in front of him and whirled uncertainly like watery twists. When he looked ahead he found he could not see Rain anymore. The prince it seemed was to use his watery obstacles as a way of attacking his enemy unsuspectingly. Nervously however Ermac did enter the maze of aquatic pillars, and kept his eyes and ears open for any sign of attack.

Rain's wizardry gained him the upper hand on this occasion. As he easily made his way through his elemental labyrinth he was able to catch Ermac on unawares with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head.

The Soulless ninja stumbled forward into one of Rain's towers of water. The pillar fell, and drenched Ermac as it did. The green-eyed warrior then turned, only to be floored by a hard axe-kick to the back by a nearby Rain.

Ermac knew he was getting beaten up badly now, and had to stop his opponent before it was too late. He was not here to fight for Kitana's honour, not at the moment, he was wasting his time, Shang Tsung was his target, and he had already let the Sorcerer rest easy here for far too long. Before he could do anything however he found himself surrounded by a colossal barrier of water that was forming into what could only be called a wave.

Rain was about to end things right there, with Ermac trapped and at his mercy he felt that he may not have to kill him after all. But he has not expected the Soulless ninja's powers to be capable of what occurred next.

As Rain was about to bring down his wave of destruction he was startled as he watched his waters part ways, opening up at the centre to reveal Ermac holding both arms out to the sides. The purple prince was then powerless to stop Ermac as he leapt through the parted waters and dropkicked him to the ground.

Ermac stayed on his fallen opponent after his attack and pummeled into him with fists and feet to both body and face until Rain was a bloody pulp.

As the two ninjas fought they both failed to notice Kitana's appearance. The Edenian Princess kept her distance until she felt a need to interfere. What all three of them were unaware of was Kenshi's arrival at the Temple of Janus. There the blind monk called out Shang Tsung, and the two were soon engaged in a furious sword fight on the pyramids stony steps. It was a fight that would end in tragedy.

Rain was broken. His nose was broken and bled uncomfortably. Both ears ran with his own dark, warm, sticky blood. His pretty-boy face was sore and swollen. His normally lush, rosy coloured lips were now blood smattered and weeping a much darker shade of red. He knew he was probably a beaten man, and that he definitely deserved to be. Nonetheless the fractured prince was prepared for whatever his red-clad opponent had left. He would go down fighting, he knew that much.

Ermac had become the aggressor once more in this emotion, passion fuelled face-off. He had begun to think he would die by the power of Rain's magic, but he had overcome his opponents offense with a few remaining tricks of his own. Rain was just beginning to get to his feet, when Ermac decided to make his final strike.

The Soulless ninja then levitated and gilded swiftly toward his aching adversary, attempting to charge him down. Rain was ready for it however. As Ermac fell on Rain the purple prince lifted up both his legs into the red-ninja's gut and used them to propel the enigmatic warrior into the air.

Ermac would not fall yet, and as his body fell through the air he quickly managed to regain control and floated a few feet above Rain, about to make his next move.

Whilst still high above the surface Ermac held out his arms and used his powers to raise Rain to his own level. As Rain struggled to free himself from the telekinetic grip he felt a force attempting to slam him to the ground.

As the telekinetic ninja tried to drop him Rain threw his palms down and cushioned his fall with a layer of water. The purple prince then used the water beneath him as a platform to thrust himself forward at Ermac. Whilst still in mid-air Rain used the water to propel himself, tackling Ermac with a shoulder-charge to the stomach, both men were then falling to the ground.

Ermac landed hard on his back with a spine-busting thud. Rain was also dazed on impact but was soon at his feet, and had retrieved his sword which he now held down upon a fallen, winded Ermac.

The Soulless warrior felt his hopes falling away. Rain had caught him off guard in that last power contest, and now his sorry excuse for a life would surly be brought to an unfortunate end.

The distractions came all at once. As Rain held the sharp point of his shimmering storm sword so that it was stabbing slightly at the fleshy area just below Ermac's chin he was distracted by a woman's voice calling out not to far away. Ermac heard the female's call to, it was Kitana,

"Kenshi!" she screamed. She was not looking to the warring ninja's, but at the prominently placed Temple of Janus, where Sorcerer and monk were bringing their bout to a climactic end.

Shang Tsung had wasted enough time with this angst driven warrior. Kenshi was caught out by an unexpected left-handed punch to the face. Following his cheap blow Tsung raised his sword and cut sharply across Kenshi's body.

The two ninja's and Kitana could not hear what was said between the two, but the next thing they saw was the Sorcerer boot a certainly critically wounded Kenshi in the chest. The blind monk tumbled down the many steps of the towering temple until coming to a stop about halfway. He was surely dead.

"No!" Ermac cried out as he watched his sworn enemy Shang Tsung wound and violate Kenshi's body. Shang Tsung did not hear it, and was already making his way back up the pyramid's steps as Ermac and Rain's fight continued into it's final moments.

Ermac, still on his back, lifted his right leg and booted a still distracted Rain in his belly.

The purple prince stumbled backwards and was winded. Ermac then held out his right hand and drew his axe to him. Before Rain could come back to his senses Ermac had raised his axe up into the groggy prince's body, embedding it in his torso,

"Urgh," Rain groaned, as he felt the piercing metal begin to steal his life in that one swift blow.

Ermac was at his feet now, and floored Rain with a further boot to the chest.

Forgetting about Kitana's earlier appearance and content that his enemy here was a dead man, Ermac then turned and made his way to his fate. Leaving his axe embedded in Rain's body Ermac made his way to the man who awaited him at the top of the Temple of Janus.

Rain lay twitching uncomfortably. The doomed prince was struggling to breath as blood rose steadily in his throat. He was dying.

Kitana had also been distracted by Kenshi's fight with the Sorcerer. She had not seen the last few strikes Ermac made against Rain until it was to late. Now Ermac was gone, and she was left to tend to the wounded man she once called her lover. She saw Ermac's axe still rooted in Rain's stomach.

The Princess rushed over to Rain and knelt beside him. She was about to pull the axe free but as soon as she touched it she felt a cool hand fall on her own bloodied fingers. Rain looked at her remorsefully; he then pulled his hand away and attempted to pull his face mask off. It was a struggle, but with Kitana's help he removed the burdensome face-piece.

Kitana gasped as she saw the beaten state of Rain's famously handsome, well-kept features.

The self-fancied prince looking solemnly into the Princess's vibrant blue eyes, they were tear swept now, as were his own. Both of them knew what fate had in store for him now.

"I'm sorry," Rain uttered, blood already trickling from the sides of his mouth,

"Sorry," Kitana said, trembling in her voice "What for?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, struggling to speak as he felt his final breath approach, "I'm sorry, I could never… do the right thing."

Kitana's teeth clenched as she felt frustration and sorrow swirling through her mind,

"No," she said, "Don't say that, not now,"

"I… I die, a coward."

Kitana struggled to hold back the tears,

"Please Rain, don't do this."

Rain moved his hand back over Kitana's,

"You were right," he confessed, tears creeping slowly from his dying eyes, "You were right, I am a coward." Before dying the prince smiled one last time.

Kitana then sobbed as she felt her once lover's cold hands grip fail and slip away from her own.

As the rain continued to fall on her prince's broken but still undeniably beautiful face she spared a tear. She spared another as she watched his lips part and his once lively blue eyes fall shut eternally. Rain was dead.

Kitana had listened carefully and woefully to Rain's last words. Later, in the privacy of her own room in the Palace of Edenia she would weep for him like she would no other.


	23. Falls of Heroes

The Falls of Heroes

Battle raged, yet neither of the two opposing forces had shown any sign of relenting. For as fast as the heroes of Earth and Edenia slewed Shao Kahn's mighty hordes, they were confronted with a barrage more, and then they to fell. Indeed there were many heroes that night on the field of Janus. They fought with valour, and courage, and took down more than their share of enemy warriors. But as the night went on they ailed and succumbed to death. What follows is merely a select few of such tragically heroic events…

Josh Rogan was a knight of Edenia. At the still youthful age of a mere two-thousand years the pale, dark-haired warrior had spent the last half of his life fighting for his land, even when it was part of Shao Kahn's Empire. Now Josh stood and watched as one of Kahn's Tarkatan Commanders fell on its face before him, its arms clutching its punctured chest. Josh smiled; proud of the blow he had had the privilege of dealing to his side's deadly force.

As the veteran warrior turned however he had to be quick to block another Tarkatan attack, this one aimed at his head. He met his enemy's blade with his own using his well honed reflexes. As quickly as his sword clashed with his opponent's blade however another had already found its way to his navel, this one he was not quick enough to stop.

The Tarkatan Grunts second blade had pierced Josh through the gut, and blood was already flowing from there. The creature then watched callously as his impaled enemy leaned forward and spewed forth a puddle of blood.

As the beast pulled its blade sharply from Josh's punctured torso the already dying warrior felt two more blades burst through his lower and upper back. He then gasped as he watched them emerge through his front and bleed him further and faster.

Josh died on his knees, and could have been considered lucky to do so. For as he remained in that position his body was further bled and mutilated by more Tarkatan savages, till his corpse fell at their feet. It was there Josh's body was left to rot, on the rain soaked, blood smattered ground.

Tyler Wrecks was a proud member of the White Lotus Society. Yet he was also a recent member. He was only twenty-two, but many said he looked younger, due to his short stature and baby-faced looks. In fact Kung Lao had not wanted him to take part in this war at all, claiming he should train longer before facing such a dangerous task. Tyler had protested, and thus far had proven he was capable of being a great asset in battle. It was now however that his opinion of his own abilities was about to be changed For war does not have to be fair, and a Tarkatan certainly doesn't have to consider any decency in how it ends its victim's lives.

After fending off a group of enemy warriors Tyler felt something cold and sharp slide around his neck and press into his throat. Before he could counter his enemy's attack the blade that had found its way around him tore across his front and slit his throat. The air was immediately taken from him, he couldn't breathe.

As Tyler began choking frantically the Tarkatan who had approached him from behind merely grinned and salivated as the blood gushed from his victim's wound.

Tyler put his hands to where his throat should have been and felt his stomach convulse as his fingers slid into the crimson opening. The dying warrior felt his eyes flutter in that moment as he began to pass out.

With the Tarkatan beast glowering in victory it did not notice Tyler pull up his sword and into its own stomach. The creature croaked, then fell to one side, dead. Tyler had left his sword in the creature's body and watched it die, _made sure it died_. Then the youth stolen warrior fell to one side himself, his sorrowful eyes sparkling with tears of loss and regret. He died in pain, choking, as his hands became painted in blood.

Michael Cutter, aged twenty-four, was an agent of the US Special Forces of Earth. His eyes were blazing, but focused and alert. His hair was dark and blood matted. His Shokan enemy had torn his shirt to shreds but that hadn't stopped him killing at least forty already, and with his lethal metal lance in hand he was more than ready to end the lives a few more.

Four Shokan troops approached Michael, hoping to end the Earth warrior's incredible killing streak, yet they did not realize that they were painfully outclassed.

The first Michael tripped with the lower end of his lance, he then swung it up into the face of the second. Turning his attention back to the first Michael plunged the lance down through the creature's chest, with a twitch the beast dead.

The wily eyed Earth warrior then lifted his weapon and jabbed it into the side of his third attacker before flooring the fourth with a jumping kick to the back. He then slid his lance across that creature's and neck and snapped it back, shattering the bone completely.

Returning his attention the second attacker who was now standing, Michael lifted his weapon up between the beast legs. The creature howled as its testicles were smashed, and was then knocked out as Michel swung the side of his lance furiously to the side of its head. The final Shokan of this group of four was now rising and about to pull out its throwing knife, but Michael was quick and launched his lance at his enemy. The weapon flew at its target and plunged into the warrior's thick skinned neck. The Shokan big man fell instantly.

Michael roared vigorously as his emotion took him. Tears flowed down his welled up cheeks. He was victorious once more, but his luck was about to run out.

He did not see the Shokan warrior leap up behind him. He did not see the warrior raise its knee up in mid-air. He did however, feel the warriors knee press itself sharply into the small of his back, and he felt the weight behind the attack which brought him crashing face and body first to the ground.

Michael hit the stony ground belly first, and as his Shokan attacker kept its knee pressed into his spine he felt his torso rubbing roughly against the harsh surface beneath. His attacker then hit him with a heavy punch to the back of the head, sending his vision blurry. He knew his life was about to end there, as the thing that was on him grabbed his head by a roughed up tuft of hair.

The Shokan warrior brought Michael's face down to the earth with intense brutality. Michel felt the first blow. He felt the stone cut into the left side of his face, he felt it split his jaw. He felt the stinging as his head was raised and his blood was met with dusty air. He would have cried but the pain stopped him, he simply allowed himself to waver in and out of consciousness, and hoped this agony would just end soon. His wish was granted.

The second strike hurt more, but Michael felt the pain for only a second, for the second strike left him dead, and his face unrecognizable.

The third strike was needless but came nonetheless. It shattered poor Michael's skull. Now he was just another unfortunate hero of Earth. The Shokan oppressor removed itself from Michael's back, and left the valiant warrior's corpse where it lay, to rot.

There were many more incidents such as those of Michael, Josh and Tyler that occurred on the blood soaked field of Janus. Some not so heroic, some more so, some not so barbaric, some more so. But let us now return to the man who arguably had already had the biggest impact on the field at this point. We return now to the defeater of a General, and the slayer of a man who fancied himself a prince. Ermac, the soulless ninja, has made his halfway up the stone steps of the Pyramid of Janus, to tend to a man who once saved his life. That man is Kenshi, wounded, possibly dying, after the tragic climax of his battle with the Sorcerer Shang Tsung.

Ermac dropped to his knees besides Kenshi's bloody, broken body. The Soulless warrior then pulled off his upper clothing and threw it over his fallen comrades chest where the wound was still bleeding,

"You're going to be fine," Ermac told him, half trying to convince himself. Yet Ermac's tears were clear, yet they did not fall, anger kept them back, someone was going to pay for this.

Ermac wrapped his clothing around Kenshi's chest and tightened them to suppress the weeping of the wound. As he did this the blind monk raised his hand up gently to Ermac's cold and frightened face,

"Take your mask off friend," he said, "You do not need to hide your identity from me." Ermac touched Kenshi's shaking, blood encrusted hand with his own,

"It's not our identity to show," he said, "You should understand that about us by now." Kenshi shook his head,

"No friend," he said, "You do have an identity now. You are Ermac. Not Ermac the salve of Shao Kahn, but Ermac the saviour of souls. You have fought bravely in this war, and you have fought well. Already your deeds here will be remembered throughout time and history. But there is one more task you must yet complete. Take your mask off Ermac, and I will give you my words that may help you on your way."

Now half naked, Ermac was starting to feel the cold. He did as requested however and pulled off his face mask. Without his uniformal attire Ermac looked more human and more vulnerable than ever. His messy dark hair had grown much since his genesis beneath Shao Kahn's walls and hung straggly in his pale yet handsome face. His bare cheeks trembled and his lips twitched nervously as he awaited the fate that was paved before him. His uncovered chest and belly were shivering as the cold and anxiety took over his body. He was frightened, fearful, and Kenshi could see it in the warrior's eyes. Ermac held back a sob of dread as Kenshi lifted his head slightly to say his piece,

"Ermac," he started, "My friend. You must go and face the peril which I have failed to cease. Shang Tsung will be waiting for you when you reach the top of this tower, do not consider a surprise attack. Remember that your powers are beyond mine, you should use them at every opportunity. You taught me what I know but you know a lot more, I wish you luck Ermac, and hope that you succeed where neither I nor Liu Kang could. Defeat the Sorcerer, and bring an end to his reign of suffering once and for all."

Kenshi's head then lowered back down to the stone surface of the pyramid steps, his eyes closed.

Ermac despaired as he watched the body of his friend lie motionless on the stone before him,

"Kenshi," he whispered, "Please. Don't leave us." At this the monk's lips spoke a few final words,

"Go Ermac," Kenshi said in a quiet but commanding tone, "Meet your destiny. Face Shang Tsung and end his oppression, not just for mankind, but for yourself. Forget about me, I will find my way to wherever fate takes me. You must do what you set out to do all those months ago, and end your own suffering right here and now. Go!"

Then Kenshi's lips did rest, and he spoke no more that night. Ermac had no idea if his friends would live or die. He took the fallen monk's sword from his hand and moved slowly to his feet. Looking more human, and feeling more human than he ever had before, the Soulless ninja then turned and faced the steps leading up to the Sorcerer's altar high atop the Temple of Janus.

With his arms crossed across his freezing body clutching his shivering chest, and with Kenshi's sword beside him, Ermac made his way to a meeting with Shang Tsung.


	24. The Altar of Shang Tsung

The Altar of Shang Tsung

The anomaly that appeared on the southern edge of the battlefield caught the attention of everyone.

As the rain continued to beat down on the battleground a blast sounded from the west of the field, above the Temple of Janus. From there a bolt of purple energy was shot in the direction where the phenomenon appeared. To Shang Tsung, what happened was nothing out of the ordinary; he had caused it in fact, to many on the field however it was totally unexpected.

The warriors from both sides watched in awe as the energy began ripping through the very fabric of space and time itself. Shang Tsung had done the impossible, and opened a dimension crossing portal from the altar of the long forsaken Temple of the Ancients.

On the far eastern side of the field of Janus stood Special Forces leaders Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade. They to were dumb-struck at the supernatural event which was occurring before them. They were also two of the very few people on the field who knew the location they were now faced with.

The portal that had been opened was perfect. The warriors could see Earth there as clearly as they could see the world in which they were fighting in. Through the portal the warriors could see a long river running from west to east. They were on the rivers southern side. On the far bank of the river they could see a long building with a clock tower. To the east they could see a castle on a hill, surrounded by stone walls. Amongst these were many other buildings, some tall and modern, others old and archaic. The nearest feature however was a bridge. But it was more than that. For on either side of the bridge were two magnificently built towers. The Edenian and Outworld warriors here knew not what they gazed upon, but Sonya and Jax recognized it instantly. The structure before them was Tower Bridge, in London, England.

Before any could react to the anomaly's appearance the portal closed and the energy around it disappeared. There was a reason for this, but the warring warriors did not know what just yet, they only continued warring as they had been doing so before. The forces of good fighting to ensure the portal did not open again, the forces of evil fighting to ensure that no one was there to stop them when it did.

The reason that the portal closed as abruptly as it did was Ermac. The Soulless ninja had made it to the top of the pyramid Temple and seen Shang Tsung leaning over the altar at its centre. Tsung's back was to him, but he had known of Ermac's presence, that was why he had chose not to keep the portal open yet.

Tsung put a hand to the hilt of his sword but did not yet face his adversary,

"I knew you would come," he said. Ermac clenched Kenshi's sword tightly in his right hand, his expression was stern,

"Kenshi might die because of you," he growled,

"He might yet live," Tsung argued, then considered what he had said and added, "That would be a dreadful waste of time."

"This is not a game Sorcerer," Ermac scathed, "We challenge you to Mortal Kombat, Shang Tsung," he said, "And we hope to spread your decrepit blood all over this even more decrepit temples stones when we are done."

Now Shang Tsung did turn to face his enemy. A man he had created himself. A man who had powers that rivalled his own. He was unsure how this contest would turn out and that frightened him, but he knew he only had one option,

"I accept," he snarled, "I made a mistake when I created you Ermac. Now I will remedy that mistake for good."

Ermac stepped forward. With a gesture from his hand he threw the stone altar over the temples edge. Now the two of them, ninja and Sorcerer, himself and his maker, would have the battle they had both been anticipating for a long, long time.

Ermac charged Shang Tsung with his sword raised. As the two met both swords crossed. The impact of the clash knocked both men back a few paces. They then continued to cross blades with neither man relenting until Tsung struck Ermac across the chest, drawing blood.

"Argh," the ninja gasped as he clutched his wounded body. As he tried to back off however Tsung took the chance the strike again and this time caught his opponent on the cheek just beneath his left eye. Ermac then did back away and pressed his fingers to the bleeding cut across his face. Shang Tsung only smirked wryly and pointed at his injured opponent,

"You will never win," he taunted whilst running a hand through his long dark hair, "Soon, all your souls will be mine."

Ermac's anger grew with every word the Sorcerer spoke. He soon forgot all about his injuries and charged Shang Tsung once more. This time the Sorcerer did not raise his own blade, but raised his left arm and caught Ermac in the chest, flooring his adversary with the sudden impact of the attack.

As Ermac looked up from where he lay he saw Tsung's blade come down on him and raised his own to counter it. The swords clashed once more and the Sorcerer was knocked back far enough to allow Ermac to get to his feet. After only a few moments pause the two engaged their conflict again.

Soon both men were beginning to tire and were throwing out their fists as well as sword attacks to try and caught the other off guard.

It was Tsung, eventually, who caught Ermac with swift roundhouse kick to the face. The attack sent Ermac spinning away from his attacker and down to his hands and knees. As the Sorcerer came at him for another blow Ermac threw out his right hand, and with it a large ball of green energy. The blast caught Tsung in the chest and sent him staggering backwards. Ermac then leapt to his feet and threw out his left hand. As he did the sword in Shang Tsung's right hand was pulled from his grasp and thrown over the side of the tower. The soulless warrior then stepped forward,

"What now Sorcerer?" he asked, "You are unarmed."

Shang Tsung grinned deviously and looked around at his surrounding. Unsure of what his sword less opponent what thinking Ermac also glanced around. The four torches of Janus flared brightly atop the pillars in each corner of the temples top. The Sorcerer looked over to where Ermac stood,

"My boy," he said, "I have enslaved many thousands of souls, over many thousands of years. I am always armed."

The Sorcerer then waved his hands palms down in front of him. Orange energy began emanating around the Sorcerer's hands and Ermac watched with awe and dread as three skulls emerged from the ground beneath. The three skulls were then floating before the demonic Tsung and each was shrouded in its own humming aura of energy. "Now," Tsung muttered, "Feel the power I have enslaved." He then thrust forward the fiery skulls one after the other. They glided swiftly toward Ermac, but the attack was not entirely successful.

The first skull Ermac caught with his sword, extinguishing it immediately. The second fell the same way as the first. The third skull Ermac blocked, but as it fell his swords blade also shattered. Smiling even more widely now Shang Tsung stepped forward,

"What now Soulless warrior?" he mocked, "You are unarmed to." He then lowered his palms a second time and summoned three more of his hell bent faces of death.

As the three skulls came at Ermac the ninja found himself running back toward one of the temples stone pillars. When he reached the towering monument he turned and saw the skulls still coming at him. Ermac quickly ran up the side of the stone mast and kick-flipped off it halfway up before landing firmly on his feet. The Soulless ninja then watched as the demon skulls each crashed one-by-one into the stone pillar behind him. Extinguished of their power the skulls fell. He then turned once more to face his adversary Shang Tsung.

"Impressive," the Sorcerer remarked, "Now dodge this." The demonic oppressor then raised his arms and summoned up six more smoking skulls, all of which positioned themselves in a circle around the red-clad ninja. "Now," Tsung sneered, "You will die."

The skulls each flew in at Ermac, but the ninja leapt up high and out of the path of the skulls, which shattered as they collided where Ermac once stood. The Sorcerer was then floored as the Soulless ninja came at him and dived on him. Ermac proceeded to lift his opponent and throw him down on his back. He then went to drop his foot in Tsung but the Sorcerer caught his attacker's heel in his hand and Ermac was soon pushed back himself.

Once he was back on his feet Shang Tsung ran at Ermac. The Sorcerer was hasty however and Ermac caught him with a sharp jab to the chest. He then beat into his enemy with a combination of right hands and kicks to body. Once Tsung was dazed and winded enough Ermac grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up into the air.

Using his powers Ermac held both himself and his enemy about six-feet above the surface. With the Sorcerer held this way he was powerless to stop Ermac's assault. The Soulless warrior beat into Shang Tsung with three fist strikes to the face, busting the Sorcerer's jaw and sending blood spewing from his mouth and nose. Ermac then propelled himself further up in the air before dropkicking Tsung in the face, knocking him far down the temples floor. Moments later he landed back on his own feet, wiped away the blood which continued the run down his cheek, and prepared his next attack.

As Shang Tsung stammered to his feet holding his aching back he tried to anticipate Ermac's next move.

Standing some distance away from his opponent, Ermac held out his right hand. He was clutching his left fist close to his body, and using his outstretched right hand to gain a telekinetic grip on the Sorcerer. Soon he was pulling a resistant Shang Tsung in his direction.

Before Ermac could get a good hold on the Sorcerer however he found his powers abruptly blocked by another. He looked ahead at his opponent, Shang Tsung was also now holding up his right arm,

"What?" the Sorcerer said, "You thought you were the only one with telekinetic powers? Think again. I made you, I created you, and anything you can do I can counter with powers far greater your own."

The two then stood opposing each other over a lengthy distance in an invisibly clench of power. It seemed that neither man was ever going to budge and that they would be stuck in deadlock all night.

Eventually however Shang Tsung was startled to feel the ground shifting steadily beneath his feet as he was slowly edged toward his enigmatic opponent.

"What?" he gasped in dreaded disbelief, "It cannot be! I created you. I controlled you. You cannot be stronger than me."

Ermac said nothing. He simply maintained his stance and continued to use all his force to drag the Sorcerer in his direction.

Shang Tsung had only shifted a few paces when he spoke again,

"I will not be beaten by you," he insisted, "Enough!" He then pulled back his raised right arm before thrusting both arms forward, sending a large green pulse of energy at Ermac.

The warrior's hold was broken and the Sorcerer's blast sent him flying back against another of the temples tall stone pillars. Ermac's back smacked hard against the stone pillar before he dropped belly first against the hard stone floor,

"Ergh," he groaned as he helplessly tried to use his arms to lift himself up. Shang Tsung was relentless however and again used Ermac's own powers to drag him forward, still sprawled face down. The sorcerer dragged Ermac all the way until his face lay at his feet, he then levitated his opponents sprawled out body so that they were at eye level,

"Pathetic," Tsung slurred before allowing Ermac to drop hard on his chest once again.

Moans of pain were all that could be heard from the ailing warrior as Tsung continued his assault by flipping Ermac on his back with a mere turning gesture from his hand. There was a sharp stinging sound as the skin of the young ninja's sore and swollen back slapped harshly against the stone surface.

"You will never win," the Sorcerer gloated, "I gave you your power," he added, as Ermac looked up at him through tired, burning eyes, "And I can just as easily take it away." The bastard Sorcerer then raised his right foot and planted his tough leather boot into the fallen ninja's stomach.

There was a guttural cry of pain from Ermac as he felt the full brunt of the Sorcerer's aggression. He doubled up and twisted onto his front. Clutching his bruised belly he forcefully held back his building tears of frustration. As the winded ninja held his head against the ground the Sorcerer went on to speak his mind about Ermac's journey up until this point,

"Now you know how foolish it was to come here," he started, "To face a Sorcerer who as you well know was powerful enough to create a warrior who would rival himself. And rival me you have, but look where that has got you. Now I shall destroy you, and take all the souls within that were mine to begin with. The Emperor was foolish to let me create you, there were always going to be risks. But now I shall put an end to that mistake I never should have allowed him to make in the first place."

The villainous Sorcerer then booted Ermac in the back so that his belly was beaten against the rough surface once again. The aggressor then walked away from his fallen victim before turning to make his finishing blow.

Ermac's back ached. His stomach was busted. The bleeding from his wounds stung against the cold stone beneath him. He forced himself to lift his head, even if just slightly. He saw the Sorcerer, and his hate swelled within him. He only had this chance, this one last chance to do what he came here to do.

Shang Tsung ran toward his still sprawled out opponent and leapt into the air. Ermac, still lying on his front, threw out his right hand, whilst getting a grip on the surface with his left. To both men's surprise Ermac then held the Sorcerer suspended in midair. Half-grinning with hysteria and close to tears, Ermac, still holding out his gifted right hand, climbed steadily to his feet.

"What is happening?" Tsung gasped, hardly containing his shock or his panic, "How can this be happening?" he cried. Yet Ermac said nothing. He merely stepped closer to his adversary and wiped away tears from his face with his free left hand. "You," the Sorcerer cursed, "I should have finished you when I had the chance!"

"You never had that chance Sorcerer!" Ermac yelled, clutching his busted gut immediately after, blood began to run steadily from the corner of his mouth,

"Then I never should have created you," Tsung retorted

"It's too late for that." The Soulless necromancer frowned briefly before turning his attention back to Shang Tsung. His eyes were blazing, they emitted an enchanting green glow which seemed to flow through his entire body. "You were right," he yelled, unclenching his teeth, letting his emotions run freely now, "You were a powerful Sorcerer. Powerful enough to make us. But you made a mistake of your own. You made us to strong. Now we have what it takes to compete with you, and now we are going to destroy you. For all the souls you have destroyed in Earthrealm, for all those you destroyed in Edenia, and all those you would no doubt have destroyed if we don't finish this off now!"

Ermac then stretched out his fingers so they were each fully extended and thrust forward his right hand.

As he did this Shang Tsung's entire body seemed to snap back. To anybody else it would have looked as though Ermac was simply holding Tsung's whole body in midair. But Ermac knew and Shang Tsung could feel that that was not the case at all. In fact, through telekinesis Ermac was gripping the Sorcerer tightly around all four main limbs and was slowly pulling them further apart. Shang Tsung was in agony.

Ermac thrust his palm forward a second time. This time all Shang Tsung's joints in his arms and legs could be heard as they each snapped out of place. The Sorcerer's mouth now ran with blood so dark it was almost black,

"Broken," he whimpered, spluttering his blood as he did, "All broken. My bones, you've broken them. What have you done to me?" The Sorcerer looked down at Ermac, but there no longer seemed to be any feeling in the man's eyes. Ermac was focused entirely on destroying the man who was responsible for his existence, and the source of his sorrow. Tsung was therefore powerless to stop Ermac breaking every other bone in his body with only minor thoughts and gestures.

Soon Shang Tsung's body could visibly be seen to stretch and sag further and further. The Sorcerer screeched and cursed as he felt his life-force slipping away from him, but Ermac was not about to show him mercy. In one last attempt at getting Ermac to free him Shang Tsung forced himself to speak,

"Ermac," he cried, "Let me go!"

There came no response.

"You will die for this!" the Sorcerer screeched. They were his final words. Ermac thrust his palm forward one last time before clenching all his fingers together.

The Soulless warrior ten watched as Shang Tsung's entire body first stretched, then exploded in a thick cloud of red. He then dropped to his knees, exhausted. His stomach clenched as the sick rose within him.

With Shang Tsung's death a celestial glow emerged from where he had been held and formed a light pillar which rose up into the heavens. The glow allowed passage for all the souls Shang Tsung had enslaved over many thousands of years to finally be released to the heavens where they belonged.

It took a few moments for all the specks of blood and chunks of flesh to settle. When the air was at last clear again Ermac remained on his knees. His body was painted in blood and bits of his decimated opponent. They were marks of triumph, the Emperor would have told him. But he worked for that man no more. There was only one thing left for him to do now.

Before he could do anything however he fell forward. As the rain continued to fall the warrior buried his head in his arms and burst into tears. He was filthy. His face was tear streaked and marked with many men's blood including his own. His body was blood matted and scared for life. He didn't care. He simply remained, alone and in tears in his closed position for the reminder of the night.

Ermac did not have a soul nor a life of his own. But he existed, and he had earned that existence. And although not in any physical sense, he certainly had a heart.


	25. In the Darkness Somewhere

In the Darkness Somewhere

Everyone on the field saw the light. It appeared in all its maleficence high above the Temple of Janus. The light signified the destruction of the Sorcerer Shang Tsung, and with it the force behind Shao Kahn's army.

With Shang Tsung gone and Reiko nowhere to be seen, the Emperor's Outworld army soon fell into turmoil.

The Shokan relented first. Kintaro had already been defeated and killed in battle by Sonya, Jax and Johnny Cage. Goro then did not hesitate in gathering his races remaining numbers and flee with them back to his Kuatan home.

The Tarkatans, without Reiko or Rain to lead them, fled not long after. They did not go on-mass, but slowly scattered away as such impotent creatures often do. They did not return to Shao Kahn however, instead they hid themselves in various corners of Outworld. It was a wise choice, for a return to Shao Kahn would be a foolish choice indeed.

The remaining men who fought as part of the Emperor's horde were then easily killed off or captured by the alliance of Earth and Edenia. The battle was over, the forces of good had won.

* * *

The lone warrior wandered through a lengthy corridor in the darkness somewhere, somewhere in Outworld. 

His purpose? To inform his Lord and Master of the conclusion of the Battle of Janus.

The figure in the darkness did not reveal its form to the lone warrior nor did he ever. He chose instead to remain in the shadows. When the lone warrior was stood before his Master he dropped to one knee,

"My Lord," the warrior announced,

"What news do you bring me at this time General," the figure in the dark commanded,

"The Emperor's main forces have been defeated my Lord," the warrior revealed, "They all but finished,"

"This is pleasant news indeed my dearest servant. The time for my triumphant return to power is upon us,"

"Very good my Lord, and what of I?"

"You will get your reward in time General," the shadowed man told him, "But for now you must leave me. The Emperor may not be finished just yet, there is more damage to be done. I will alert you when our time has come."

The General bowed again, "Yes my Lord," he said, then turned and left his Master's presence.

* * *

_As a point of interest, this was originally going to be the end of the story, what follows was going to be a story of its own, but in the end I decided that it wouldn't be a long story and so chose to add it on to this one instead. Which is better really because this isn't really an ending at all. Anyway, up until now everything I have written has been penned down first then typed up and added to. I have yet to write anymore in pen so I can't say for sure when I will next update. Hopefully it wont be to long, but we'll see. thanks for reading :)_


	26. Concerning Death

Concerning Death

Ermac knelt alone and naked in the darkness. He was cold; goose bumps ran down his uncovered spine. He watched his chest move up and down steadily as he listened to the sound of his own carefully breathing. He was still fatigued from battle, and what a battle it had been.

His mind could still picture his horror as he was only able to watch Reiko and the monster Satyro beat and decapitate the body of Kurtis Stryker. He winced as he had at the time when he tore away the shokan guard's arms before callously breaking all the bones in the remaining two. He felt the tears welling up inside of him as he remembered watching the vile scourge that was Shang Tsung cut down his friend and mentor Kenshi, whom he still didn't know the fate of. He re-imagined the anger that followed which had been the driving force behind his brutal diminishing of the traitor Rain's own life. All of this followed by his physically and emotionally exhausting showdown with his creator and nemesis Shang Tsung. The blood had flowed then, and he had been drowned in it. Yet he realized in that moment that he was not blood drenched at all, in fact he was quite clean.

As he wondered in his own thoughts a little longer he was startled when suddenly there came a new sound from some other area of the silent darkness, a sound, and a smell.

He was broken from his chain of thought so abruptly by this sound because it was a sound he had heard before, during his period of solitude following his desertion of Shao Kahn.

_Clink- clink_, it went, and that smell, that bitter sweet smell, the smell of death.

It was impossible of course. It had to be, Liu Kang was no longer dead, he had seen his resurrection with his own eyes. Nonetheless the fear he had felt back then returned so rapidly it was unnerving. The sound shifted roughly, it came from behind him.

_Clink- clink, _it went,and then the breathing. That harsh, husky breathing, pushing that vile scent closer and closer, it breezed putridity over his shoulder and into his face.

_Clink- clink, _it was closer now, too close. The smell was now all around him. He was shaking, tears about to burst behind his eyes, he clenched them shut. He was containing his terror. All he had done and now he would die right here? In this place he did not know. He was about to pass back into his own world of thoughts when something touched, no, landed on his achy right shoulder, something cold.

He screamed, though only in his head, what came out was more like a gasp. He looked to his right, and there was the creature's rotted right hand.

Ermac was up immediately and spiralling to face his enemy. What he saw there sent him back to his knees. Tears were already spilling down his cheeks; the monster he now faced was not Liu Kang.

The pale, half rotted wretch that stood before him was not the great Mortal Kombat Champion of Earth, but that mans own long-time adversary Shang Tsung. Sick channelled its way up in Ermac's throat but he swallowed it back down, grimacing as he did. The creature cocked its head to one side with an audible click, its dead gaze piercing Ermac's own tear flooded eyes.

"What?" the creature croaked, "You thought you could kill me? I have died many times Ermac you naïve little fool, why would things be any different this time? The Emperor can bring me back anytime he likes."

Ermac did know, yet any other time Tsung had died there had at least been something left for the Emperor to reanimate. This time there had been nothing, Ermac himself had made sure of that. Almost as though he had read the enigmatic ninjas thoughts Shang's corpse spoke again.

"Yes," it said, "We both know what you did to me; you only have to look at me." Indeed this was so. The Sorcerer's entire body was stitched together and patchy, blood seemed to be on the verge of seeping through where each layer met another. "Now," the creature continued, "I will end your life as you did mine, and not one of your pathetic souls will save you. You are mine!"

Shang Tsung then thrust forth the chains that once belonged to Liu Kang, the sharp hooks embedding themselves into Ermac's aching shoulder blades. Blood burst through the wounds and Ermac struggled to hold back a shrill bark. Soon he was being pulled close enough to the zombified Sorcerer that the strong stench of death was overpowering and this time he was sick.

As the bile ran down his chin to his chest the tortured ninja looked up into his enemy's fiery eyes and his stare was met. Then, the creature that was once Shao Kahn's right hand man raised one ragged white skinned hand and held it before Ermac like a taloned claw.

A moment later Ermac was screaming, not because the Sorcerer was about to lay his cold dead hand on him but because now, as had happened in their battle not long ago, Tsung's mutated body was expanding. Blood was pouring and seeping through the many gaps in the creature's patchwork skin. Ermac was frozen, petrified with fright and all he could do was scream, and not just in his head this time. It was a guttural howl which seemed to echo back at him from somewhere in the eternal darkness.

"Now die!" The Sorcerer screeched. He then leapt at his paralysed victim and was soon falling on him. He was on him then through him. The darkness that followed almost knocked Ermac back off his knees but he kept his balance, then the telekinetic warrior's mind blacked out completely.

Kitana threw open the chamber door. In the room she saw him knelt, cowering beside his unused bed. The man who had seen her and her friends to victory just hours before was now sat in a vulnerable state, his head bowed; dry tears marked his blood stained chest.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, "Only I thought I heard something, sounded like screaming."

The man who was at his knees forcefully raised his head to meet the Princess's comforting gaze. Sadly he could not offer such a look of his own.

When the battle scarred ninja raised his eyes to hers Kitana's heart sank. His face was a mess, like that of a young child who had just lost someone dear to them, and understood. His expression was indescribable. His lips were dry; his eyes were dark and deep set with tears that must have been set that way since Shang Tsung's demise hours earlier.

"Ermac," she said, she was about to add more when his lower lip began to quiver, as though he meant to say something. She waited a few moments, but his words never came. He only grated his teeth, frustrated, and lowered his head once more. "Oh Ermy," Kitana sighed before falling before him onto her knees. The war broken ninja then fell into the Princess's arms. He kept his own arms folded against himself but she had hers held tightly about him, not concerned with the blood and dirt encrusted against his naked skin. It was what he needed, and as they held their embrace she felt his tears, tears so long in coming rolling down her neck.

When she had found Ermac on the temples summit he had been kneeling then as he was now. Yet he had stopped crying, she could see he had been but he had stopped before she arrived. He had said nothing, and was still yet to speak a single word.

Eventually the two companions found themselves sat on the edge of the ninja's bed, just as they had been not so long ago. Kitana's feline associate Katana was not with them this time, though she thought Ermac could do with her cat's distraction.

"You ready yet?" Kitana asked of her solemn friend, "Or do you need more time?" Ermac sighed and looked outside to see a star studded crystal night in Edenia. He paused there for a second then sighed again. The filth covered warrior then looked down into his dirty palms,

"So much death," he finally said. Kitana responded by putting an arm over his shoulder,

"I know," she said, and Ermac looked at her,

"What for?" he asked, then shrugged, "For land? Because we are not all the same? So many died today, on both sides. Will the families of those dead men care that their leaders have won or not? We killed so many today Kitana, both man and woman alike. Now the thoughts of their devastated loved ones will haunt us along with those of so many that already do."

"I'm sorry," Kitana said, and to her it seemed to come out sounding weak. "But we have all killed today. Those we killed would have done the same to us though given the chance. That's how it is in war."

"Then war is stupid, and needless. Why fight? Why not call a truce?"

"You think the Emperor would agree to one? Shao Kahn does not want peace. He wants supreme rule of all the realms. The killing will not stop till he has what he wants, or until the Emperor himself lies dead."

"We know you're right," Ermac confessed, "But we are finished now." Kitana did not entirely understand what her ally meant by that statement, or did not want to understand,

"Finished?" she asked, "What do you mean?"

"We said we would help you defeat Shao Kahn. We did that tonight. All that is left is for you to take your army to his Imperial Palace and destroy what is left of his forces. We have done all we can, now is the time for us to lay our souls to rest. It is what we have sworn to do."

"Yes," Kitana started, "You did say you would lay your souls to rest. And now that Shang Tsung is dead you have gone halfway toward achieving that goal, but killing yourself is not the answer, I thought we had gone beyond all that. You have nothing to prove to anybody now that you have beat Shang Tsung. You are your own person now; the only person left for you to face now is yourself."

Ermac seemed to ponder that thought for a while, but the emerald eyed enigma did not seem convinced,

"We killed too many," he repeated, "More than most this night. We slaughtered those we could have ended in a single blow, and killed those we could have shown mercy. What kind of _person_ does that make us?"

Kitana could not, and would not, answer that. Instead she chose a different approach. She would make him realise he was no soulless monster, and that he was just like any other man she knew. She turned to Ermac with tears in her eyes; surprising herself she realized they were not entirely false,

"You killed Rain," she said, "I loved him,"

The accusation caught Ermac off guard, he tried to come up with a defence, but found he could not,

"But," he stuttered, and then Kitana put her hand over his,

"I loved him- once," she said, "I know you did what you had to do."

Not able to think of much else to say Ermac cast his mind back to the events leading to Rain's arrest and remembered his statement to Rain before their battle,

"We did it for you," he said, the tears already drying in his eyes.

"I know," the Princess smiled. They embraced once again. Kitana was then about to leave the ninja alone when he suddenly called her back.

"Yes," she said. Ermac looked away, in a motion that could have almost been considered guilty, he then turned back to meet her eye to eye,

"We will still be going back to the Styx," he said, "And we will finish what we set out to do."

Kitana lowered her head slightly. She feared as such and had tried to avoid the subject coming up again by leaving so soon.

"I know," she claimed, "But if you insist on doing so then I will come with you. I would like to be your company in your final days, and to give you a proper goodbye at your journeys end."

Ermac gave a wry smile in appreciation, "Only you," he said. Then Kitana left.


	27. At His Knees

At His Knees

A day had passed since the victory at Janus field. The forces of Earth and Edenia had been given that time to rest and regroup. Now Kitana, Sonya and the other leaders had gathered in the courtyard forum. It was on that sun soaked Edenian morning that they would decide who would do what next.

Assembled in the forum were the familiar faces of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax, Kitana, Johnny Cage and a few other high ranking Generals. They discussed the victory, along with the many losses they had suffered. They knew Shao Kahn's forces had been scattered and left in discord without anyone to lead them with most his Generals now AWOL. It was the subject of Generals however that the allies knew they had to be wary of, and each of them had to be accounted for.

"So Reiko is missing," Kitana said, "Kintaro is dead, and Goro is in Kuatan, where he poses no threat to us." The Princess glanced over to a solemn looking Ermac, "Rain also fell at Janus Field, along with the Sorcerer Shang Tsung." The group looked to Ermac and nodded in acknowledgment. Kitana let out a woeful sigh before continuing once more. "What about Reptile?" she asked, "He has always been loyal to Shao Kahn."

It was Kung Lao who answered, "No one has heard from him," he said, "Not since the fall of the Deadly Alliance,"

"And Baraka?"

"Nothing has been heard of him either," Lao replied. Kitana thought for a moment,

"So that only leaves-"

"- Kano," Sonya put in, anticipating his name. "Our sources tell us he has taken most of what remains of Kahn's forces to the northern wasteland. Whether there is a reason for this or he is merely fleeing the wrath of Kahn I do not know. Yet I would like to find out, by taking my own men with me to track him down. Also, there is still a bounty on his head after all this time, as well as a personal score I intend to settle."

Kitana understood and nodded. Tit was then another voice came in,

"Sonya," it was Johnny, he grinned warmly, "Baby, if I may. I'd like to come with you. That is, if you don't think I'd just be getting in the way."

"Of course Johnny," Sonya said, "I expected nothing less."

"Well that's decided then," Kitana pushed on, "Sonya, you will take Johnny, Jax and your Special Forces with you to the northern wastes. But be warned, the Emperor may notice the movements of a group your size and send more of his remaining troops in pursuit,"

"We understand," Sonya said, "We will have scouts keep a constant watch,"

"Good." Kitana then turned her attention back to the rest of the group. "Well that gives us a much needed diversion. The Emperor's fortress will be vulnerable; we should use that opportunity to infiltrate Shao Kahn whilst he is so exposed."

Liu Kang eagerly came forward,

"I'll go," he said, earning a grateful smile from the Princess,

"Me too," Lao added, immediately catching a look from Kang, "What?" he asked, "You think I'd let you do this alone?"

"Aw how kind," Liu joked, "You still think I need looking after,"

Lao grinned, "Not at all, but you always get the glory. Not this time though."

"Thank you both," Kitana said, "I knew I could count on you two. I would offer you men, but my senses tell me this is a task best left to as few as possible. Sonya will carry the mass that will capture the Emperor's eye. If you can enter the palace undetected you may be able to dethrone Shao Kahn without ever raising alarm." Liu and Lao nodded in agreement. "Thank you again," she said,

"And what about you?" Liu asked,

"Me?"

"What are your plans now?"

Kitana looked to Ermac then back to her long time companion,

"I'm going with him," she said. The group immediately gave a confused look at the Princess, then to Ermac,

"Ermac," Liu said, "Where are you going?"

The soulless ninja looked down at his feet before addressing the question,

"We depart for the Styx at sunrise," he announced,

"But I thought you were with us now," Liu questioned,

Ermac shook his head, "No," he said, "You all knew our decision from the start. Nothing has changed. All that remains is for you to defeat Shao Kahn. You do not need us anymore."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Liu asked,

"Yeah buddy," Lao said, "We'd all got kind of used to having you around."

"Yeah," Johnny added, "Sure you're a pretty morose fucker, but we like you pal."

Kitana looked thankfully to all three men, then back to Ermac, whose expression did not look to have changed.

"Thank you all," Ermac said, "Your words are too king. But this is not about us; our mind will not be deterred."

"Then that be all then," Kitana stated, "I will accompany Ermac to the Styx, alone as requested, and see he goes unharmed." She looked to the sorrowful ninja, ho nodded in appreciation. The others agreed in turn, though some with some reluctance.

"There is one thing I would ask," Ermac said,

"Anything," the Princess offered,

"How is the state of our friend Kenshi? We saw him mortally wounded on the steps of the pyramid. We have not heard word of him since."

Kung Lao stepped forward to answer Ermac's plea,

"He's doing well my friend," he said, "In fact he woke up just this morning. Come with me when this is over, I'll take you to him. He's been asking about you."

"Thank you," Ermac said.

With all that needed to be said done with Princess Kitana spoke one final time that sunny morning,

"Then we are done," she said, "Sonya, you will depart this evening yes?"

Sonya nodded.

"Then we wish you good luck," the Princess told her, "You will need it, as much as the boys I fear." She then addressed to entire group, "Thank you that is all."

Three Shadow Priests faced their Emperor within the confining walls of his Imperial Throne room. Their duty was an unenviable one. They had been chosen to deliver the news of his army's defeat, along with that of the diminishing of his entire Outworld forces. Shao Kahn had just asked of the whereabouts of Goro and his Kuatan guard.

"They fled my Lord," the first Priest told him, "They were the first to leave, following the death of General Kintaro."

The Priest stood uneasy as he watched Kahn's teeth clench in anger beneath his demonic skull mask. Not finished yet Kahn spoke once more,

"And where," he began, "Where is General Reiko?"

"He too fled the battle," the second Priest informed him, "After a confrontation with the traitor Ermac," he winced, trying to justify this he then added, "He was covered in blood, my Lord."

It would not have been uncommon at that point for the Emperor of Outworld to strike down the unwitting messengers where they stood, but he was content only to further question the Priests, for now,

"And Kano," he growled, "What of he?"

Both feeling their roles in this uncomfortable task to be done the first and second Priests looked across to the third. A terrified look crossed the third Priests as he turned to his King to answer his question,

"He too has disappeared my Lord," he whimpered, "Along with ab-about half your remaining forces," the Priest held back his fear added, "We think, we think he may have headed north."

The three Priests waited nervously to see how their leader would react to the news they had brought. They dared not move so soon, their Emperor was known to use black magic from time to time. His anger now was certainly visible though he tried to contain it, if they moved they risked being vaporised on the spot. So they stood at the mercy of Shao Kahn, who was now standing in front of his throne,

"My Generals have all abandoned me," Kahn spoke at last, "My army is scattered throughout Outworld, leaderless. My enemy no doubt plots my demise as we speak." As the Emperor said all this he had made his way slowly toward the Priests so they now stood face to face. The Priests were now increasingly agitated. In the Emperors hand was held his mighty hammer- The Wrath Hammer,

"And yet," he continued, "The three of you thought it wise to be the ones to come and tell me this."

Feeling their hopes slipping away the Priest, a man of more youth than most in his profession, daringly stood forward,

"My Lord," he said, sounding almost defiant considering the circumstances, "We only live to serve you and all Outworld to the best of our abilities. We cannot be held accountable for the actions of Generals, but we can set about amassing your remaining forces in order to put up the best possible defence against our enemies when they arrive."

The two elder Priests glanced at their young associate dumbstruck. He was either very brave or very foolish to have spoken to Kahn in such a way. A quick glance at each other confirmed both men's feelings towards it and they hastily stepped a few paces away from the young Priest.

Seeing the predicament he had put himself in the third Priest panicked and felt tears of fear explode behind his eyes. Yet at first the Emperor seemed to smile and all three Priests almost gave a sigh of relief. It was a moment short lived however, as seconds later the Emperor was swinging his mighty hammer high, soon it would leave death in its wake.

The first two Priests quickly from striking distance but the third was terror stricken, and when he did finally turn to flee the Emperor had already brought down the bludgeoning end of his gargantuan weapon.

The hammer struck hard into the back of the young Priests head, the lights went out instantly. The Priests heavily robed body fell face first against the hard stone floor. The young man's brains spilled out from his exposed skull as his body twisted where it lay.

Kahn roared. He glanced ahead to see the tail ends of the two lucky Priests robes leaving the room. The Emperor then dropped to his knees beside the dead Priest, whose body was now still. Still seething in anger the enraged Emperor grabbed the dead mans bloodied skull and began smashing its face fiercely against the floor.


	28. Parting Ways

**Parting Ways**

"Someone here to see you," Kung Lao had said, as he opened the infirmary room door to allow Ermac in. He was speaking to the fortunate who lay bandaged up on the room's single bed, the blind warrior Kenshi.

Kenshi was suffering from a number of injuries, the main of which was damage to his lower spine where he landed after being felled by Shang Tsung's blade. He was also suffering the deep cut from Shang Tsung's attack, which had been only a touch away from damaging vital organs. Kenshi had been very lucky indeed. Lucky was not how he felt at that time however. He was barley able to move, only having any real mobility in his neck. He was bandaged in various places along his arms and entirely around his chest and abdomen. The medics had told him he would regain full mobility in time, but when was anybodies guess.

Ermac did not show any signs of upset that his friend was so hard up. His face only beamed in delight that he was there and he was alive. He moved hastily to be at the blind mans side and for a moment only stared in awe at a man he could have sworn he'd left for dead a mere two days ago. In a moment which humoured Kung Lao, who was just about to leave, Kenshi smiled back at his teary eyed comrade,

"You thought I was dead," he said reading the ninja's thoughts. Ermac nodded. "Don't worry, so did I." He looked over to Kung Lao and nodded; Lao returned the gesture and left the two men alone. "It's good to see you again," Kenshi said, "I wasn't sure how your battle with the Sorcerer would go. I should have known you wouldn't fail, victory was in your eyes."

Ermac grinned. It was Kenshi thought, slightly out of character for Ermac, who normally displayed nothing but absolute modesty.

"That Sorcerer won't be troubling any of us ever again," the ninja stated,

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So how are you anyway, you look terrible,"

"Why thank you," Kenshi laughed, then winced, "I guess I must look pretty bad huh. And in answer to your question I feel worse than I look. Nurse says I'll be better in time, guess you guys have to finish this thing without me. You've no idea how much that pisses me off."

Ermac looked away, hiding his guilt. He knew how much everyone seemed to want him to stay and to fight with them. Yet he was torn between their wishes and his own feeling of what was right.

"Anything the matter?" Kenshi asked, breaking the quiet that had overcome them.

"The others will finish things with Shao Kahn. We will return to the Styx. You will not see us again."

A gloomy look crossed Kenshi's battle worn face,

"Really?" he said, "Well that is a shame,"

"You won't try and persuade us to change our mind?"

"Is your mind not made up already?"

Ermac nodded, "It is," he said,

"Then what good would it do me to try?"

Ermac did not respond.

"Then this is goodbye," Kenshi said, "I'll miss you; you've been a good friend. I regret not having more time to get to know you."

"We feel the same," admitted the green-eyed warrior, "None have been more dear to us than you." He wiped away the first of the tears to fill his eyes, "Sorry," he said, "We seem to be doing this a lot these days,"

"Emotional kid," Kenshi laughed, "Now you've started you can't stop huh?"

Ermac nodded, "Goodbye," he said, "Our thoughts will be with you as we make our final journey."

"And mine are with you. Goodbye Ermac, Hero of the Realms."

He had left the blind warrior then, happy in the knowledge that he would recover well soon.

The morning after he and Kitana made their way to the city gates. There they said goodbye to Liu Kang and Kung Lao, they have parted from Sonya and the others the night before. That had all been two days ago. Now Ermac and Kitana travelled across the baron plains of Outworld. Another two days and they would arrive at their destination. Kitana would leave Ermac in one.

The route the two warriors travelled on ran through the plains in the deep western lands of Outworld. It was the only area of Outworld where the Emperor's minions were frequently scarce. The Styx however stretched closer to the Emperor's primary domain. Yet the deserts of the west leading from the Edenian portal to the mountains were the safest route until then.

The journey had been a mostly silent one. Ermac was now deep in his own mind. Two ideas conflicted there over what he should do for the best.

The silence was not easy for Kitana. She had hoped changing Ermac's mind would still be a possibility. Yet whenever she brought it up he shrugged it off. Something was troubling the soulless ninja, but she was damned if she could find out what.

Toward the end of the second day the peaks of the Styx Mountains were in sight. They were still at least two more days away but it was a relief to finally be able to see their destination. Here the terrain got more hazardous, as rocky mounds littered the area.

Just hours after the pair entered the rocky zone Ermac, who remained lost in his own mind, tripped, and bashed his head and body against a solid boulder.

For a second the ninja lay motionless and Kitana thought he might have been knocked out. But with the Princess's help he managed to turn over and face her,

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned. Ermac only moaned. He managed to stand. Blood ran slowly down his face from a cut above his left eye. It was superficial, he wiped it away with the back of his hand; it would stop bleeding soon. He then pulled off his upper attire to reveal a much nastier bruise down his entire right side, along with another small cut above his chest. He moaned again, weakly and more force this time. "Oh dear," Kitana said, in a more relieved tone now she knew Ermac's injuries were not serious, "What have you done to yourself? Sure you want to go to the Styx like this?" Ermac recognized the playful jest in her voice and only smiled shaking his head. "Come on," she said, "Let's find some smoother ground so we can rest up for the night."

In less than an hour the travellers found just the spot, about a mile on from where Ermac had encountered the unfriendly boulder. Kitana set up a modest fire. She didn't make it to big, though Kahn's minions were few and far between, especially at this point, it was better not to attract unwanted attention.

They sat close, both insecure in the dangerous Outworld Badlands, both wanting to cherish their final days together.

"How are the bruises?" Kitana asked,

"Sore,"

"Obviously," she said. "I do wish you could stay,"

"So do we,"

"Then what's the problem?"

"We have to make this decision for ourselves."

"I suppose you do." Kitana resigned herself to the fact that maybe Ermac could change his mind in time. Time, something he had so little of if he went through with his stubborn plan for redemption. But she was wasting her time perusing the subject further and she knew it. She didn't want to spoil her final day with this man asking questions, she was sure he would not want that either. She looked to Ermac, whose head was typical lowered in thought. He seemed so lonely, even in company; it made her want to cry. The Princess put her arm around Ermac; he looked up into her eyes.

"We'd like," he began, but stalled nervously, _go on_ she told him with a motion of her eyes. "We'd like to sleep with you tonight," he said, "If you'd let us." Kitana sat back startled at the proposal. It wasn't the request itself which caught her off guard, but the innocence and honesty in which he said it. Before she could speak Ermac assured her of his reasons. "It's cold tonight," he said, "It is our last night together; we just want to be close to someone we care for. We have been alone for far too long."

"Oh Ermy, you've never been alone, if only you would understand that. Yes, we can sleep together tonight. I'd like that to." She then came forward and put both arms around the ninja, he did the same, and for a moment they held each other a loving embrace. When they came to moving away however events took a turn neither of them had expected.

As they finished their friendly hug they looked at one another with destinies eyes. Her sapphire blue glistening in the starlight, his emerald green brimming with previously unknown affection. It was he who moved in first. Kitana feebly pulled back, turning away momentarily almost in shame,

"No," she said, then breathed forcefully before returning Ermac's gaze, "Ok," she said, "Maybe just once."

"What about Liu?" Ermac said, now returning to his own senses,

"I love him. This, this is just company."

Not sure if it was the right thing to do both companions then moved in on one another. They kissed, and far from being just company they began gripping each other while doing so. He hands moved down to his tender midriff, he moved his up and down her back, not entirely sure what he was doing or why. They both enjoyed the moment together, knowing it would cloud their thoughts with guilt in the following days to come. Yet their they sat, his arms around her neck touching just above the bosom, hers around his stomach, clutching his lower back, and for that moment they loved each other.

Following their guilty on off kiss the two warriors lay back and slept together. They slept closely and nothing more. Kitana took longest getting to sleep. Her mind was more aware of how the liaison could affect her life. But she knew she had only done what Ermac had wanted, and with that in mind fell into the land of dream not too long after her dozing friend.

Hours later Ermac was the first to awaken. He was always taken aback by how dark it was in the mornings of Outworld. Sure at night time the sky was black, but the morning was rarely anything but grey. He then became aware of something else, a warm feeling inside of him regardless of his naked upper body. He moved his hand down his body and onto Kitana's, which lay comfortably over his groin area. Putting his head back once more Ermac smiled content and tranquil, he decided maybe he would lie here just a little longer.

Just two hours later both Ermac and Kitana were awake. They set off travelling once again without a word but both warm inside. Ermac's wounds had healed and were scarring nicely. The bruise remained, and would do so for the days to come.

Eventually Kitana did speak, and addressed what occurred that night,

"I will not mention what happened when I get back," she said, "It may not be seen as how it was. But don't feel guilty."

Surprisingly the Princess's words seemed to lift a weight off Ermac's shoulders he hadn't been aware of. He looked to her and gave her a look a appreciation,

"Thank you," he said.

As the sky darkened almost completely to signify night in Outworld Kitana stopped Ermac. They were now just a day away from the entrance to the Styx Mountains. The bridge crossing the pit of sorrows came before that and here was where the two parted ways.

"So this is goodbye," she said, not containing her dismay,

"It is,"

"We will all miss you,"

"We know." They had hugged, more friendly and lovingly than before, but nothing else.

"May you find yourself in time Ermac," the Princess said.

Ermac said nothing.

"Your legacy will not be forgotten." She then bowed, a gesture Ermac did not expect, it made him giggle inside. Kitana saw this and smiled, "Goodbye," she repeated, then turned and did not turn back.

"Goodbye," Ermac whispered.

* * *

_So thats the fanboy bit of me done with now. Don't know why I had involve the Kitana/ Ermac love scene, it wasn't there originally, but it felt right. Maybe you don't think so, maybe you can see it happening, at least in the context of this story. It's there now anyway, can't change it now. Look forward to more action in the next chapter where we catch up with Liu and Lao and their quest to reach Shao Kahn. Coming Soon!_


	29. The Empty Halls

The Empty Halls

The Empty Halls

The sky was growing progressively darker as the company of Liu Kang and Kung Lao travelled across the baron roads of Outworld. On a usual day the same roads may have been teeming with Tarkatans, bandits would be waiting behind every shadowed rock. Now the roads were clear, it was a dark day indeed for the demon beings of Outworld.

"You know," Kung Lao spoke as he observed the eerie quiet that surrounded them, "It'll only be a matter of time before this place is swarming again."

"You're right," Liu agreed, "It's like the eye of storm. They're just waiting for the moment when they know they won't be stopped, then it'll be a battle for supremacy. It's only a matter of time before someone steps in to take Kahn's crown."

"Well that should be easy for them. I doubt he'll have much to say for himself after we've paid our little visit. But who? Is there anyone who can be a real threat like Kahn has been?"

"That remains to be seen, if there is then it's unlikely we'll have met them before. Even Shinnok, a God, was nothing compared to Kahn."

The two of them mused over a possible future adversary but there was something else on Kung Lao's mind,

"So," he started, "How do you think Ermac and Kitana are doing?"

"Well. I hope, there's nothing to get in their way now,"

"Think he might change his mind?"

"I think his mind is made up. It's his decision."

Lao nodded as if to say that was what he thought, "And how about you and Kitana?" he asked, "Things ok between you two now?"

"Sure. Whatever happened before is history now. I was dead; he was there for her, whatever his motives may have been."

Lao flashed his friend a wary smile, "And now he's dead," he said. Then worried for a second as Liu didn't reply, but then he did give a weak smile,

"Yeah," he said, "That helps."

The Emperor's Palace lay on the northern hill of an open valley. Within the valley lay a vast and ancient military compound made up of wooded barracks and stone shrines. Liu and Lao stood atop a hill on the valleys southern end and were stunned by how wasted the area looked.

Ordinarily the compound would be a mass of life. Demons and rogue men would normally fill every square of the valley, fires would be lit throughout. The Emperor would have his Generals keeping order and his top warriors would line the surrounding hills. If the two heroes of Earth had been stood in the same spot they were then the chances are they would be dead. Now there wasn't a sign of life at all. They were make their way through Outworld's most impenetrable stronghold unseen, unheard and unharmed.

"You get the feeling we'll get inside and the Emperor won't be there?" Lao asked, Liu shook his head,

"He won't leave now," he said, "He has nowhere to go, and even if he did he wouldn't run. That would be the ultimate humiliation. As far as he is concerned Kano and whatever troops he has left are regrouping his armies as we speak. He will be defiant, he will stand his ground, he won't make it easy but he will surly know he cannot win. Time is against him, let's not let his wait any loner."

Lao let out a long breath of air,

"Ok," he said, "Just thought I'd ask."

The two men then made their way down into the valley. It was a desolate sight. Mugs of ale had been left overturned, the dead remains of once lively fires smouldered in the darkness, doors had been left open as their inhabitants had left with no intention of coming back. Both men witnessed all this. They, amongst others had been fighting for a scene like this for what had seemed like an eternity, but now it was here before their eyes it seemed like they never expected to achieve total victory at all.

They reached the Palace on the valleys far side without incident. The compound could have empty for a millennia.

The Palace always amazed Kung Lao. The scale of the structure was enormous. It was oriental in style. Great grey stone walls surrounded the inner fortress. The fortress itself was made up of many layered towers each capped with oriental wooded roofs. The towers themselves surrounded a large courtyard which lay at the building's centre, there Kahn would sit and watch his enemies suffer and die using the most barbaric torture devices he had come up with.

It was not only the soaring towers that caught Lao's eyes, but also the imposing door way which he now stood before. A near fifteen foot doorway made of solid stone and capped with a large stone gargoyle shaped in the form of a skull, similar to that of Shao Kahn's face mask.

"Been a while since we were last here," Liu said, snapping his friend back out of his awestruck silence.

"Yeah," Lao said, "That second tournament was a bitch,"

"Didn't I win that one?"

"Fuck you golden boy." On that jest Lao smacked Liu on the arm; they then began walking toward the unguarded Palace doors.

As they were only maybe four yards from the entrance the doors burst open and a hooded figure came dashing toward them. The two heroes were startled at first as the mere sound of the door opening was something they had not expected. They then instinctively grabbed the figure under its arms. Lao lifted his knee into the figure's gut to keep it from struggling. When Liu pulled back the hood the creature they revealed was the Tarkatan General Baraka.

"Well, well, well," said Lao, "Just as I was beginning to think the lot of you had bailed out on us, here comes the Emperor's prize dog."

Baraka spat in the face of the kung fu joker,

"You stupid little mortal," he growled, "It is you who have brought us to this. Soon there will be chaos, and it will be all your fault." The creature struggled some more, this time it was Kang's fist that lashed across Baraka's face. The creature grunted.

"Listen," ordered the hero of Mortal Kombat, "I don't care if this forsaken realm destroys itself in two days or one, as long as you're not bringing you filthy stench to Earth. Now tell us. What is the state of the Empire, where is Shao Kahn, and who remains behind those doors?"

Baraka groaned, knowing his position was not one where he could argue,

"The Emperor's halls are empty," he hissed, "All the Generals have deserted us, or are dead already,"

"Looks like you were about to take a little vacation too," Lao point out,

"There is nothing left for me here now, nor any of my kind."

"So the Emperor is gone?" Liu asked, concerned. Baraka shook his head,

"No. He is here. Yet he thinks he may still win. He will not hear of his army's failure, or of the desertion of Kano and Reiko. He is mad, he cannot rule here anymore."

"And what about you," asked Liu, "Where were you going in the crumbling realm?"

Without answering the question Baraka suddenly summoned up a great burst of strength and broke free from the grips of both his captors. He then turned on them, blades unveiled by his sides,

"I do not have to answer to you," he scathed, "Now fight me; I will cut you both down in one stroke!"

Baraka then charged but as he came forward a blue flash shot into view and Baraka was instantly frozen to the ground, his feet engulfed in a large block of ice. A blue clad ninja then stepped in between Liu Kang and Kung Lao. With a motion from the ninja's hand he ice around Baraka's feet began growing, climbing it's way up the creature's body, only stopping when it reached the neck.

The ninja who had come to our heroes' aid was of course the Lin Kuei cyromancer Sub-Zero.

"Great timing," Lao commented, "Though I think the two of us could have managed one little grunt." Baraka spat again, it missed. The two Earth warriors each shook hands with and thanked Sub-Zero.

"We could have used your skills lately," Liu told him, "Where have you been?"

""I've had personal business to attend to," Sub replied dismissively, "Anyway what about you? I heard of your resurrection on my travels. It's good to see you again, I thought I never would." Lao put a hand on the back of Liu's shoulder,

"Didn't we all," he said, "But here he is. Here to save the world again, which, as I remember is what we're here to do now, if we're all done here?"

Liu rolled his eyes comically

"I guess we better do as we're told," he said to the ninja, "That is, if you would like to accompany us into the Emperor's empty halls."

Sub nodded, "A little detour would be possible. I've never been here before you know,"

"Really?" Lao started, "But I thought-"

Sub cut him off, "My Brother," he said, "Remember?"

They left Baraka screeching icy threats as they prepared to enter the fortress.

As the three men pushed open the solid stone door, the light (what little there was) poured through into a silent corridor. When they entered they looked upon a room that had been pillaged of most things of value. Tables stood broken and unfurnished, plinths were vacant of any display. Kung Lao was the first to mention this,

"I guess they took everything," he said, "When they left Kahn to his madness,"

"It would seem so," Sub-Zero said, "But we needn't dwell on in here. It is the Emperor you seek, not his wares." Liu nodded in agreement.

"Sheesh," Lao moaned, "You guys are always so serious."

They followed the corridor to the door at the far end without turning off or entering any of the other rooms. No sound came from anywhere and there seemed no reason to inspect any of the Palace's many rooms. Silence and loss echoed round every corner, again Liu and Lao wondered if they would even find the Emperor when they reached the throne room.

The door at the corridors far end opened out to the courtyard. When all three men were outside they looked upon the back of one of the most horrific torture devices which all three recognized- it was a crucifix.

Before any of them took a step forward they heard voices and footsteps coming from a sheltered area to their left. When they looked they saw two monks or shadow priests. They were harmless now, without the backing of Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn. The monks also saw the three Earth warriors, but paid them no interest and simply continued toward a door that also led into the building's south side. They were fleeing, probably the last of the Emperor's minions to do so. Liu saw no reason to try and stop them.

When the monks could no longer be seen or heard Liu led his group to the centre of the courtyard. There they looked upon the corpse that had been nailed to the cross. It was almost skeletal now. The crows had had their way with it, though if Kung Lao was as familiar with Outworld torture methods as he thought he was he doubted there would have been much for the crows to begin with.

"The acid shower," Sub-Zero said, reading Kung Lao's eyes as he did. Lao nodded glumly.

"I think we've seen enough here," Liu declared, "I think we should…"

He paused. For a second he thought he heard another voice calling out from the building the monks had passed.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. No one answered, but then he heard the call again, a look from his comrades assured him they had heard it too,

"We should take a look," Lao said.

The group entered the Palace's west wing and followed the call as it became louder and louder. As it happened the room the voice was calling from was not that far back from the courtyard. It was a small cell with only two bars in a small gap to see through. It was sealed by a thick steel door.

"Hello," Liu said, "You in there?" The person inside the cell could be heard shuffling toward the door. When he stood to peer through the bars Liu rejoiced,

"Master Bo' Rai Cho!" he almost yelled. Bo' Rai Cho's eyes filled at the sight of his greatest pupil,

"Liu Kang," he gasped, "I thought you were dead."

Liu laughed weakly through the coming tears,

"Yeah," he said, "I get that a lot."

Kung Lao then came forward, "Well we weren't to sure about you either Master," he confessed, "No one had heard from you for months. Not since the battle on the wastelands."

"Stand back," Sub-Zero said, "Unless you three want to talk though a door all night."

Liu and Lao stood back. Sub-Zero then placed his right hand over the large lock that secured the door. An icy mist ran down the cyromancer's arm and the lock quickly frozen over.

"Stay back," Sub told all three men. He then took a step back himself before delivering a fierce yet accurate kick to the frozen lock, it shattered. "You can open the door now," he said.

Bo' Rai Cho did so and threw his arms around the ninja's shoulder.

"Oh thank you so much," he bellowed. Bo' was an aged Kung Fu master who had clearly grown fond of good Outworld ale in his time and specialized in the art of Drunken Fist. He was well respected amongst his students and could take credit for training both Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"You look terrible," Liu commented. Bo' wiped tears away from his eyes and grew more serious,

"I have barely eaten in months," he said, "I have witnessed the destruction of warriors, many of whom I trained, at the hands of Shao Kahn and that vile contraption of his."

"We saw," Lao told him, "The acid shower by the looks of it,"

"Indeed," Bo' said, "And I would have been next no doubt, had it not been for the shadow priests decision to flee the Emperor. They say he has lost control of reality, I say he should never be underestimated, especially not with that monster Ermac by his side."

"Ermac?" Liu noted, startled to hear his name mentioned in all this, "What about him?"

"He brought in the prisoners, including myself. He beat them down so they wouldn't oppose the priests. He is a tyrant amongst the Generals. He is supremely loyal to the Emperor."

"Ermac _was_ loyal to the Emperor," Lao started, before Liu went on for him,

"But he was under the power of Shang Tsung. He has been fighting for us, now he is on a journey to find redemption. I doubt we will ever see him again, whether that is for better or for worse."

"Well good riddance is what I say," Bo' scoffed. Liu couldn't blame him for being that way. He hadn't witnessed the recent incarnation of the amalgam that was Ermac. Perhaps one day he would change his opinion as Sonya did,

"I understand Master," he said, "Though I think I am finally beginning to understand why Ermac cannot live with himself. If I discovered I had done as he has done against my will I don't know what state of mind I would find myself in."

"Listen," Lao started, his joking attitude not on show for a change, "We have a job to do here, I don't if it's best for you to come with us Master." Bo' seemed to be about to argue that point but Sub-Zero stepped in,

"I think Kung Lao is right," he said, "I will take Master Bo' Rai Cho back to the safe haven of Edenia if we all agree. There he can be updated on the vents and the recent conflicts. I will go my own way from there."

Liu and Lao agreed on Sub-Zero's idea. Bo' tried to oppose it but only out of decency, he was truly thrilled to believe his dungeon of the last few months, and if anything he missed good meat and beer.

When Sub-Zero and Bo' Rai Cho had left, the two warriors entered the central door at the courtyards north end.

The new room was a large hall, at its far end stood a grand and high backed chair,

"This is the showroom," Lao said, "Where Kahn plays King and his puppets pleasure him." He looked across the rough stoned floor to the door ways on either side of the throne. "Through there," he said, "That's where we're headed,"

"I'm glad you know this place better than I do," Liu said.

Through the two doors was a smaller hall which led into another, shorter corridor. The door that could be seen ahead was of grand design, with a skull emblem at its centre.

"Here we are," Liu sighed anxiously, "At the throne room of Shao Kahn,"

"You still thinking about Ermac and Kitana?"

"I'm trying not to,"

"Ok, you ready?"

Liu grinned, "It's two-to-nothing so far," he said, Lao raised a humorous eyebrow,

"Great," he said, "Then let's make it a treble."


	30. Reptile?

Reptile

Reptile?

Kahn had sent a troop, and Sonya had seen to it that they were dealt with accordingly. Yet the troops they fought, and defeated, were not led by Kano. Nor had Kano and his men come to the aid of their fellow warriors.

That had told Sonya all she needed to know, and she had expected nothing less. Kano was fleeing, and taking part of Kahn's remaining army with him as protection.

Sonya had then taken her Special Forces, along with Jax and Johnny Cage, further into the badlands of Outworld. They had met numerous bands of Kano's men, who had been left as outposts by their General, but never Kano himself. They had beaten them all and had tracked the deserting General to a cave complex somewhere in the remotest parts of Outworld.

Sonya didn't know why Kano would come here. Whether he had planned to use the place as a hideout or simply found his way there by accident. Sonya and her group proceeded with caution nonetheless.

The caverns themselves were a fiery place. Lava flowed steadily through glowing canyons beneath the rocky surface on which they walked. The heat itself was intense and all of Sonya's men sweated profusely. The squads Kano now left behind were limited to just a few men here and there. Much like his Emperor, Kano was fast running out of options and had himself with no place to go.

As Sonya and her group found themselves unopposed deep inside the cavern she surmised that Kano must be in the cave ahead with whatever remained of his group.

"OK," she said, "I want all of you to wait out here unless I call for you." Her men understood. "Johnny, Jax, you two can come with me,"

"Yes Ma'm," Jax said,

"Right with you babe," said Johnny with a playful salute. Sonya smiled in appreciation,

"Good, then let's go kick some slimy ass."

The three combatants then went slowly through a passageway in the rock and found themselves in what must have been one of the caverns deepest rooms. Standing on the opposite end of the room, at the bottom of broad stairway to which stood an ancient stone door, was Kano. With him stood his three remaining men, for no other passageway led to this room.

"Well then baby," the flabby General scoffed in his thick Australian accent, "Here we are again. Don't get much time alone nowadays do we?"

"Five minutes alone with you and I'd puke," Sonya scowled. Kano laughed though it did little to hide how nervous he looked,

"Oh yeah," he said, "Well I was thinking more like a minute,"

"Enough bull shit," Sonya sneered, "Let's just kill each other as quickly as possible and have done with it,"

"Nah," Kano spat, "I don't think I'll be doing and killing today." He then motioned a finger forward, which was a signal for his men to attack. As the six warriors then did battle Kano waited to see the outcome.

Johnny took one of the warriors. He easily parried a swinging attack and caught the guard with a kick to the gut; he then brought a heavy chop down on the man's neck, flooring him.

Sonya caught her guy faster, stunning him with a back hander to the face. She then took him down with a roundhouse kick.

Jax made his guy suffer. First he floored him with an under leg sweep, then stomped him over and over till his blood was pouring from his lips. Whilst the guard still breathed Jax raised him with one burly metal arm. He then brought his free hand down on the bloody faced warrior and let his beaten body drop to the ground.

Johnny waited for his guy to struggle to his feet. When the man was up, holding his aching neck and bruising stomach with separate arms, Johnny burst forward with a shadow kick, blasting the aching guard in the chest once again. This time the guard went tumbling back, landing beside his red-faced General.

Though his man was not yet dead Kano was so angry he pulled out one of his razor sharp daggers and bedded it in the groaning warrior's neck. In seconds the guard had stopped moving.

Seeing Kano's ruthless murder of one of his own men Sonya took pity on her opponent. She grabbed a handful of hair and dragged her man to his feet, his face was battered.

"Look," she raged, turning his face toward his fallen comrade as she did, "Look at what you're fighting for!" She then shoved him forward so he was between Sonya and his fuming General. "If you fight us," she said, "We'll kill you. But I'm willing to let you go if you want to." The guard's expression told her all he really wanted to do was burst into tears and cry out loud. Instead the guard nodded in appreciation to his former enemy. Sonya then stepped to one side and allowed the man to flee back through the cave. Kano spat,

"Well," he started, "That was decent of you. Must of took a lot for you to do that eh?"

"We aren't all tyrants," Sonya claimed,

"He was a Black Dragon. Maybe he was one of them who was with me when, you know," he did a throat cut gesture with his thumb, an allusion to the fate of Sonya's former partner.

"He wasn't," she said, "Or he wouldn't have run."

Kano grinned, "Nothing to fool you eh baby?" he said, "So is this going to be fair, or are your boyfriends there going to get involved?"

"Like I'd let them. I want you all to myself; I was an only child you know,"

"I'd never have guessed,"

"Ok," she said, "Let's get it on."

The two rivals then ran at one another. They blasted each other with wild fist shots, neither of them really landing a good blow. Eventually Kano went to hit Sonya with a knee to the ribs, but Sonya caught it and used it to propel him back. The Special Force's agent then leapt up and landed on Kano, using a knee to the chest to force him down to the rocky surface. Whilst mounted on her opponent Sonya then beat into the fleshy side of his face with furious right hands.

"Oh yeah baby," Kano muttered through bloodied lips, "I'm loving your style right now."

Sonya cringed and quickly dismounted her bloody adversary. As she did however he grabbed her by the ankle. Not to be taken down Sonya swung her free foot into the fallen General's face, leaving him groaning on his back.

"Right," Sonya gasped for air, though Kano was having a much harder time breathing than she was, "Shall will finish this?" she said.

She then stepped over Kano and pulled a knife out of his boot, the knife dripped with blood from the guard he'd killed earlier. Before she could use it her beaten opponent managed to slither to his feet and ran up the steps toward the door at the top. As he neared the top he was caught round the shoulders by Johnny and Jax.

"Not so fast," Johnny said,

"The lady isn't done with you yet," added Jax.

The two men then turned Kano back to Sonya. As they brought him halfway down the steps however Kano dropped and pulled out his remaining knife, then turned and buried it in Johnny's left shoulder.

The Hollywood heartthrob cried out and pulled the blade free in a spray of blood. Kano had already broke loose from Jax and was striding up the stairs. Jax grabbed Kano by the back of the neck but couldn't keep a hold of him.

As Sonya went to come forward the door ahead exploded outward. The blast threw Kano, Johnny and Jax down by her feet, all bloodied and barely moving. She was sure Johnny would be dead.

When she looked to the top of the stairs she could just make out a figure through the cloud of dust that the blast had caused. The figure looked to be somewhere between man and creature.

"Reptile?" she enquired, though she knew it could not have been. The figure was much too big, and did it have wings?

"Do not worry Sonya Blade," said the creature, which was still hidden in the dust, "Soon all your friends will awaken from death under my command."

Sonya sensed a great danger from the creature's tone and took up a defensive stance. The creature then stepped out of the dust cloud, revealing to Sonya it's monstrous form in full.

"Fear not," the dragonian creature told her, "Soon you will join them."

Sonya prepared to battle whoever the creature was, though in truth she knew she stood no chance. The creature moved it's scaly claw toward her, and she gave it all she had.


	31. Ermac and Kitana

Ermac and Kitana

Ermac and Kitana

Gargoyles had always seemed a little nauseating in Ermac's eyes.

Those that guarded the bridge over the pit of sorrow were similar in style to those found at the pit at Shang Tsung's island. Fierce roaring beasts with bat like wings, each holding out one menacing claw as thought it were ready to attack. Yet such nasty looking visions of fear were commonplace in Outworld.

It was this thought that led Ermac to wonder what scenery might decorate the realm of Earth. He had never been, though he had caught a brief glimpse of the city of London, England when the portal opened on the field of Janus, not that he knew it to call it so.

When the lonely ninja returned to reality he looked across the pit. Mountains awaited, and somewhere beyond, the river Styx.

The night was cold. The sky was clear and littered with stars. Ermac had never felt more alive that at that moment. The bridge was long but beneath it stood a deadly array of some six foot tall spikes. They were made of steel and reached straight up to the heavens. A slip would be fatal, but luckily for Ermac there was no wind that night nor a soul on sight. Without a worry the ninja took his first step and began to cross the pit.

It was as he got halfway across the bridge that Ermac stalled. He had heard a familiar sound, almost a ripping, and he was sure he had seen sparks in the air in front of him. He proceeded forward with some caution.

As Ermac took not even three more steps the air before him ripped apart, a hole in the fabric of space itself, a portal. Ermac now took several steps backward, as a shadowy figure stepped out of the anomaly.

When the portal had closed up the figure it had delivered looked all to familiar to Ermac. It was himself…

… Though not quite the same. The general attire Ermac had worn as part of Shao Kahn's troop was there- the face mask and the black and red ninja's suit, but this newcomer had a few token extras. This man's mask was solid and calved out like the mouth of a beast. This man bore spiked shoulder pads similar to those of the Emperor himself. This was what may have been the new Commander of Outworld.

"Who are you?" Ermac asked, no fear only curiosity,

"I am an Emissary of Outworld," the newcomer said, "And Commander of the Emperor's army," he sounded just like Ermac.

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent by the Emperor, to annihilate you!"

"Why?"

"I do not answer questions; I was created only to obey."

This aggravated Ermac, who had heard all this before, only it had been he who had said it. Yet the fact this new warrior had not attacked already gave Ermac a sliver of hope,

"Why not ask questions?" he said, "Do you not wish to know why you do what you do?"

"That is not my purpose,"

"But then you might wake up one day. Wake up and realize you've done some terrible things, and you wont know why, and you will wish you can take them back but know that it just isn't possible. Do you not have nightmares?"

"I do not. Now you will fight me, fight me or I will kill you where you stand."

Ermac almost yelled, "But why?! Why kill us? We're going to do that anyway, it's where we were going! You are human, we know because we know how they created us, we can…" He cut himself off. He remembered how Kenshi had broke him from his bondage. He looked for a similar device on the newcomer, there was none? "We don't know how they are doing it," he said, the anger now drained from his voice, "Please," he said, "Don't fuck with us today."

"Enough!" the Emissary barked, "We will fight, till one or both of us is dead."

Both men leapt up and flew at each other. They clashed mid air but Ermac came off the worse and was thrown back but he maintained balance. The ninja then propelled himself forward a second time.

The Emissary caught Ermac in the jaw with an elbow shot then a knee to the chest. Ermac retaliated with a telekinetic blast sending the newcomer hurtling back. Kahn's Commander then came at Ermac with an attempted kick to the face; Ermac caught his attacker's leg however and launched him skyward.

Ermac followed up with an uppercut but his victim held his air and returned the blow with a right hand to the ninja's side. The newcomer then swung his leg in a roundhouse kick but Ermac dropped a little to avoid contact before catching the Emissary with a fist to the gut. Ermac then grabbed his opponent by the throat, the newcomer responded by doing the same.

The two men held each other in the air for a few moments before the Commander drove his knee into Ermac's rib cage forcing him to release his grip. The Commander then turned ground wards and with Ermac in hand began soaring to the bridge below.

The force of the two men's falls cracked the surface. The Commander was merely shaken, Ermac however landed hard on his back and jolted on impact before convulsing. He turned on his side as blood pooled from his mouth.

"Now," the Emissary taunted, "Let's finish this,"

The newcomer then knelt over and grabbed his victim's neck before raising his lifeless body over the edge of the bridge. Without a flinch he let Ermac's body drop,

"That was pathetic," he said.

The Commander then turned and was about to walk away when he heard a voice from behind him,

"Hey!"

It was Ermac, floating over the pit of sorrows, "We said not to fuck with us," he said. The ninja then raised his arms high above his head, as he did nine of the spikes from the pit below rose up beside him. The Commander of Outworld felt sick rise within.

Ermac did not wait for any pleas of mercy; he simply motioned forward with both arms. Eight of the nine spikes then flew in the newcomer's direction.

The Commander managed to dodge most of the missiles but the eighth caught him with a slash across the shoulder. Ermac then glided to surface of the bridge,

"Now," he said as his adversary clutched his bleeding wound, "Let's finish this." He then held out one arm and performed a gripping motion. From not so far behind, one of the gargoyles began to shake as its foundations were shattered.

Ermac felt his body tire but his opponent was far from ready to attack. As the Commander began to step back in fear Ermac dropped to his knees. The gargoyles then broke free and via a supernatural force hurtled towards the Commander. It connected, blasting its target across his entire right side. The newcomer tumbled over the edge of the bridge.

Ermac had by now collapsed entirely on his front and had to pull himself to the where his enemy had gone over. When he looked down he saw that his battle was not yet over. The Commander was levitating about six feet from the ground; fortune had favoured him also in that he was between all the surrounding spikes.

"Fuck you," Ermac groaned. He then thrust his fist toward his opponent and with that gesture the final ninth stake he had summoned dived over the bridge's edge. It found its mark, plunging into the Commander's chest, impaling him to the ground with a fountain of gore.

Ermac turned over so he lay facing the stars. He ached, his insides were busted but he had beaten the monster created by Shao Kahn. He had been that man not even a year ago. He was that man no longer. He breathed deep before letting out an almighty sigh of relief. He realized that through that imitator he had in fact faced himself. He was glad, and for the first time he had known, proud.

Kitana had been alone in Outworld for almost a day and already she missed Ermac. She had not lost all hope in the Soulless ninja, he had two days to change his mind and she felt that a realistic possibility. Kitana was soon distracted from her thoughts when a man she had never met before crossed her path.

The man was an elderly fellow. He had long white hair and matching moustache and beard. His clothes looked to have been worn forever.

"Hello old man," she said, "Are you lost? Can I help you?" Yet she thought not. He looked alert, concerned, troubled. When he noticed her presence he almost ran over and immediately put a hand on her shoulder, he seemed to recognize her,

"You," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"A war," he said, "A war is coming! You must warn your people, prepare your armies, prepare for attack!" Kitana took a step back,

"We understand your concerns Sir, but Shao Kahn's army is defeated. You need not worry any more old man." This only seemed to rile him more,

"No, no, no! Not Shao Kahn. This is worse, much, much worse!"

"Worse? But we fought all day and night at Janus Field. Our forces fight on still in the north. What else have we left to do?"

"Onaga," the man whispered, "Onaga. His undead army march on Outworld as we speak."

"Onaga?" Kitana mused, "I know that name. Listen old man who is Onaga? Why should we fear him? Why does he attack us now?"

"You don't know what really happened when Raiden faced Quan Chi do you?"

"They destroyed each other, what else?"

"No, they joined forces, joined to face Onaga."

Kitana felt all her hope and efforts fail as the old man told her this news, it made her sick,

"And so?" she asked,

"They were destroyed. Now he comes. He comes to reclaim the Empire that was once his, and it's all my fault,"

"Listen old man," Kitana started, taking him gently by the hands, "Who are you?"

The old man shook his head, "Not now," he said, "There is no time, I must find Onaga and undo this mess I have caused. I can say no more. You must go now, I bid you farewell, the fate of the realms is in our hands."

And so the old man left her. She was alone once more in Outworld, alone with the knowledge that perhaps the most dangerous enemy the realms had ever known was on the move. But Kitana did not wallow, she went on, and would prepare her people for war once again.


	32. Showdown with Shao Kahn

Showdown with Shao Kahn

Showdown with Shao Kahn

As the two heroes of Earth opened the door onto Shao Kahn's throne room the silence confirmed one thing, he was alone.

The Emperor's throne room was a large open area yet for the most part it consisted of a long bridge over a deep empty pit. On the far side of the bridge stood a platform on which stood the throne. In the seat sat Shao Kahn.

"Here we go," Kung Lao said, looking to his companion Liu Kang,

"Here goes," Liu echoed.

The two men then made their way across the pit, the Emperor made no effort to hinder them.

When they reached the platform on the far side the Emperor stood to greet them. Both men had faced him before but his size always came across as daunting. The Emperor of Outworld stood at a hefty eight feet tall and was a mountain of strength,

"You are foolish to come here alone," he said. His words echoed throughout the room.

"Why?" Liu asked, "There is nobody left. It is you who are foolish,"

"My Priests could be in here any moment. You will be dead before you leave this room." The Emperor's confidence assured them of his denial in his defeat, or his madness, as many had already said.

"You are only fooling yourself Kahn," Liu argued, "You would do yourself a favour just giving up. I don't want to beat a broken Emperor."

"Pathetic mortal," Kahn almost roared, "Expecting the Great Shao Kahn the Conqueror to just roll over and surrender. Even now I am a threat to you, you know as much yourself."

"This is true your highness. Which is why I come here for only one thing,"

"Go on."

Liu stepped forward and looked up into the Emperor's eyes,

"To challenge you to Mortal Kombat," he said, "And may it be the last time I do,"

"Very well then," Kahn said. He then took hold of his mighty hammer, "I will crush you where you stand!"

"No!" Liu snapped, "Fight me without your precious hammer Kahn. Let Mortal Kombat be as it ought to be or there will be no fight at all."

Kung Lao had been listening, and emphasised Liu's point by sliding a finger across the steel rim of his hat.

"Very well," Kahn groaned, "Then let us begin."

As the enemy's came together Kahn struck out with a right hand but was aiming too high. Liu easily ducked the Emperor's blow and began an assault of low kicks to the inside leg. He may not have been able to beat the big man at his level, so he would bring him down a foot or two instead.

Eventually Liu's attack pattern paid off and Kahn was brought down to one knee.

"Come on Liu!" Lao called out, "In the face now, get him!"

Liu heard his friend's calls but had already had the same thought. He blasted Kahn with a kick to the back of the head before laying into him with fists to the face.

The helmet Kahn wore shielded his face from most of the damage and he quickly came to his senses, grabbing his oppressor by the throat when he did. Liu was stunned long enough to give Kahn the time to stand, his hand wrapped around his throat,

"Don't make me laugh," the Emperor mocked. Liu wasn't in a joking mood however and used the arm in front of him to pull his opponent forward into an uppercut. The champion of Earth then lifted his foot round into the Emperor's face before quickly resuming his assault on the leg.

Kahn was getting irritated now, and swung his right arm round catching Liu with a blow to the neck. Liu was floored by the attack and his vision went dark for a second more than was comfortable. When he came to he was being pummelled by rapid kicks to the chest as he was still grounded.

As he felt his insides bruising Liu took the chance to grab a hold on Kahn's ankle. He then used his position to twist the Emperor's foot in an arc.

Kahn reeled back and almost went over, barely managing to land on his hands and knees. Liu was quickly up and wiped some blood away from his newly busted lip. He then advanced on Kahn but was knocked back by a shoulder charge from the quickly recovered Emperor. Kahn then pushed his boot into Kang's throat.

As Kahn held his position Liu struggled to breath. He once again took his opponents foot in hand and this time held it as he clambered back to his feet.

Shao Kahn however was now feeling confident of victory, and as Liu slowly returned to a vertical position the Emperor rammed his foot forward into the young warrior's face. Kang was floored one again and now his nose was bleeding. For the first time he could remember Liu Kang doubted he could beat Shao Kahn.

"That was pathetic," Kahn laughed. He then grabbed an aching, writhing Liu Kang by the throat once more and lifted him to his feet.

Miraculously, in that moment, Liu mustered up a second wind and broke free from the Emperor's hold. He then proceeded to leap at his opponent and land a fierce array of bicycle kicks. The rejuvenated hero then followed up with a number of boots to the chest and face. The adrenaline flowing Liu Kang finished his combo off with a superhuman energy blast which almost knocked the wobbling Emperor back into his throne.

For a second Shao Kahn was dazed, but he quickly shook off his ill feeling and went on to taunt his enemy further more,

"Outstanding," the Emperor grinned, "But you will never win." He then charged forward, catching Liu totally off guard and sending him tumbling backwards. Liu came to a stop on his back beside Kung Lao.

As Liu got to his feet Lao looked to him concerned,

"You ok?" he asked

"I can't do it," Liu gasped, "I can't beat him." Liu then shut his eye's for a moment, his tiredness was apparent, "My regeneration," he went on, "Since I came back. I'm not ready."

Lao put a hand to the rim of his hat, "You want me to?" Liu shook his head,

"That?" he said, "No, not like that. We're the good guys remember."

"Enough!" barked Kahn, "You have sworn yourself to me in Mortal Kombat. Now-"

He stalled. Blood then sprayed from his chest as a large metal blade burst through his front. The blade jarred upward and gore exploded at the two spectators.

The character who had impaled Shao Kahn then put a boot to the Emperor's back an slid the long sword free. The great Shao Kahn's body slumped to the floor as blood gushed from the enormous wound. Liu Kang and Kung Lao looked on, gob-smacked.

The former General Reiko looked down at his former leader,

"Don't make me laugh," he spat, then threw the sword down beside him, "That was pathetic." The treacherous General then plucked Kahn's helmet from his head. "At last," he almost squealed, "A new Emperor of Outworld is crowned."

Kung Lao gave Reiko a mocking applause,

"Congratulations," he teased, "On the self-made promotion. But of course, as new Emperor of Outworld that makes you our sword enemy."

"Hah!" Reiko harked, "As if we were ever anything but. Fine, if that is how you want it. Kung Lai, I challenge you to Mortal Kombat. May the better Emperor win." The new Emperor then straightened the over sized helmet on his head and prepared to fight.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Lao grinned. Liu gave an encouraging nod as his friend casually approached a still beaming Reiko.

As Reiko threw his first punch the helmet slipped over his eyes and the shot missed. Lao then connected with three fists to Reiko's face before grabbing him in a headlock. Kahn's helmet fell off as Reiko was held, but that didn't stop the new Emperor countering the hold with a fist to Kung Lao's stomach. As Lao straightened up Reiko went for another shot. As his opponent's arm came forward Lao grabbed him by the wrist and used it to flip Reiko onto his back.

With his enemy winded on the floor Lao stomped on the warrior's chest. Reiko convulsed and crawled onto his front. Kung Lao, feeling the battle over then pulled off his hat and held its razor edge to the nape of his opponent's neck. Reiko was visibly terrified.

"You know what?" Lao started, "You aren't even half the adversary Shao Kahn was. _You_ are pathetic. To which point I will not be finishing you 'Emperor' Reiko. You are free to go."

Liu gave his friend a quizzical glance, to which Lao motioned at the state of their host. Reiko flashed Lao a hateful, insulted look.

"Oh," Lao continued, "And thanks for finishing the Emperor for us," he then went to turn but in the corner of his eye he saw Reiko coming. Kung Lao blasted the former General with a kick to the chest knocking the humiliated warrior into Shao Kahn's big stone throne.

Reiko's stomach rippled over as he lay dazed in the high backed seat. He then spotted the Emperor's hammer by his side,

"Lord, help me," he muttered. A voice then came into Reiko's head, it took a commanding tone,

"There was only ever one true ruler of Outworld," it told him, "Now I have seen to an end of that impostor Shao Kahn I can focus on'that one,'"

Reiko sneered, "I don't care for that 'one,'" he said. He then took up the weapon and raised it high before attempting to creep up on the ignorant Kung Lao.

Lao had his back to the ex-General but Liu spotted him. The alert young warrior ran forward and nailed Reiko with a flying kick to the chest. Reiko staggered back to the edge of the platform above the pit.

"Why Lord?!" he cried, "Why have you forsaken me?!"

"You have served your purpose now General," the voice spoke, "Now Die!"

The ailing warrior then looked up as a bolt of lightning ripped through the ceiling above. The blast struck the platform beneath him and Reiko was helpless as it crumbled from his feet. The former General quickly flashed a look at the two men he had just faced as though to beg for help. It was too late, and the traitor of Outworld screamed as he fell all the way to the bottom of Shao Kahn's pit. He was dead when his body hit the floor.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao had watched these events unfold in dumbstruck awe. Just as they thought it was over however another fork of lightning fell through the roof and manifested before them as a figure in white, the identity of whom shocked them both- it was Raiden.


	33. Decisions

**Decisions: The Final Chapter**

The Demon moon of Outworld had had its fun that night. The twists and turns fate had brought across the realm meant chaos would resume its course soon enough.

One who was not aware of the recent events however now found himself at his destination, in the most serene and peaceful site Outworld had to offer.

Standing once more by the glistening river Styx the soulless warrior- Ermac- knew a decision had to be made that night. The souls he possessed had been kept from the Farplane for far too long. Unsure how to make his choice the eminent loner looked to the Elder Gods for guidance. To the ninja's surprise however it was not the Gods that spoke to him, but words were spoke from within.

To make sense of things Ermac took a seat by a glimmering blue rock resting just beside the pool. He then fell into a state of meditation, and cast himself into a world of darkness.

A green haze filled the space Ermac awoke in. His vision was either blurred or perhaps it was simply a reminder that the place he found himself in was not reality. From somewhere ahead of the ninja a figure emerged. A turquoise aura surrounded the stranger, but to Ermac this seemed to reflect a warm persona.

"Who are you?" he asked, "And where are we?"

"You are in your thoughts," the figure told him, "We are part of you, we are what you are."

Ermac tried to make sense of that. He then realized, if he was in his self, then those he was consulting were his own personalities, his souls.

Reading the ninja's thoughts the figure ahead gave a confirming nod.

"Why are you here?" Ermac asked, "We've never seen you here before, or any other,"

"Because now you need us," replied the allusive stranger,

"We don't understand, aren't we the same?"

"Yes, but you see, you make your decision here tonight on the basis that you are liberating those that comprise your being. Yet you do so without any real consultation, only an idea. We are you remember. We have fought with you. Most of us died quick deaths in battle with powerful demons or warlords. Together we have defeated those demons, and now we have a chance to witness a new world order. We will be secure with the knowledge that if any dare to challenge that new world order that they would not be able to stand against us."

"You talk so earnestly," the ninja stated, "Yet there is still doubt within us. Where might such doubt come from if not from you?"

The turquoise stranger gave a wry grin, "What?" he said, "I am only one of those who speak on your behalf,"

"And I am another," a second voice called out.

The new figure that had emerged not far from the first sported a much darker, purple aura. This new stranger made Ermac uneasy, yet he sensed he shared more of the same thoughts as this one. The dark figure then continued,

"And I," he started, "Along with those like me, have awaited this day for a long, long time. We have watched you slay demon. You have slain man and beast alike in our name and we have seen enough."

"What is wrong with you?" scathed the first, "Do you not see what this being has done for us, for our kin on the outside? If it weren't for him Shang Tsung would still be alive and Shao Kahn would now rule three realms instead of just one."

"Yes we have seen. And we were there we him as he slew the pious Rain and Shang Tsung. But it is out of guilt he committed those acts. Do you not remember the crucifixions, the innocents he beat down, the blood that fell by his villainous hands!" The negative stranger then turned so he was face to face with Ermac himself, "The children you made cry as you slaughtered their mother's before them. Remember. Then their pain as they fell by the wrath of your iron fist."

"Shut up!" shot the first, "It was a time of darkness. We were suppressed. We had no control. This man with us now is of his own mind and we have been given a chance to witness greatness through his eyes. Ermac, we beg of you, think carefully before you make this choice. Remember, once done it cannot be undone."

"Throw yourself in," the bitter second scowled, "Have done with your waste of a life and let us embark upon the end of ours. Our place is on the Farplane, we do not wish to witness any more of your murderous deeds."

"Enough!" Ermac ordered. To his surprise the auras of both his personas seemed to dim a little at the sound of his voice,

"We do not need to be told of all the things we have done!" he yelled, "We were there when they happened, we remember." He sighed before looking to his alternate egos once more, "We know what we must do to make things right."

The soulless ninja then woke from his meditation. In front of him lay the inviting glitz of the Styx. He stood and looked upon his reflection.

The man he saw died long ago, now he was just a body with a faceless personality. Yet the man he saw he liked. He had befriended a Princess, a Champion of Earth, many champions in fact. He remembered the cat at the palace in Edenia, Kat-ana was she called? Had he not enjoyed his last few months among the enemies of his creator? Had he not made a favourable difference to the outcome of a war? Was all this relevant in the choice he now had to make?

The Demon moon had given Ermac's image a red aura of its own, he wondered what that meant. A decision had to be made that night, and standing there, shrouded in red, Ermac made it.

Many miles from the Styx, in the heart of Shao Kahn's empty palace, the thunder God Raiden had made his triumphant return. Liu Kang and Kung Lao stood before him, anxiously awaiting their Lord's words. When he raised his head to meet their gaze he spoke just three,

"Onaga has returned."


	34. Epilogue: Kitten in the Night

Epilogue: Kitten in the Night

All was quiet in the realm of Edenia. With the fall of Shao Kahn peace had befallen the ancient city, for then at least. Stars filled the sky, the moon shone bright and low, a cool breeze swept though the city gardens.

Up in her chamber beside the palace walls Princess Kitana sat by an open window. It had been days since her return. Liu and Kung Lao had yet to return, she was concerned for them but then no news did not necessarily mean bad news. Ermac had not returned either, did she expect him to?

As the Princess sat in a mill of thought her playful kitten Kat-ana wandered along outside onto the steep palace walls.

The feline was normally quite careful but on this occasion a misstep caused her to slip and fall.

Curiosity killed the cat, but not this cat. As the kitten slid she did cry out, that got Kitana's attention. The Princess panicked at first but then she saw something. As her kitten fell an emerald glow suddenly began emanating from the creature's feral body. Kat-ana, quite bewildered by the whole ordeal, then floated back to the surface of the walls.

Kat-ana had been saved, and perhaps- Kitana thought- now all the realms could be saved too…

_**THE END**_


End file.
